


Nada es aquí lo que es

by Mephistofeles



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephistofeles/pseuds/Mephistofeles
Summary: Existe una sencilla lección en la vida que nadie, ni siquiera los Russo, ha logrado aprender: No siempre lo que buscas es lo que vas a encontrar... Completa (11 capítulos juntos)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Esta historia está publicada actualmente en Fanfiction.net bajo el mismo nomre, de hecho estoy publicando cada mes un nuevo capítulo de la segunda parte llamada "Cuidado con poner al mundo al revés", pero pensé en equipara ambas cuentas. Sé que no está bien trabajada, pero es la primera historia que escribí y sinceramente prefiero la secuela (no sé si debo decir eso... como sea) Trataré de demorarme lo menos posible para estar a la par con mi otra cuenta. Enjoy!  
> NA: Subí los 11 capítulos juntos y espero que esta vez los formatos de cursiva y demás se mantengan, ya saben para que tenga algo de sentido  
> ANA: Para dejar claro todos los errores de tiempo que cometí deben saber que Jerry conoció a los Hache hace 15 años y interactuó con ellos por un año... si no entiendes a lo que me refiero solo lee la historia y sabrás

1--1--1--1--1--1--1--1

Un día como cualquier otro: Alex está viendo televisión, mientras Harper hace la tarea y Max utiliza su laptop. Justin entra a la sala triunfante con su computadora

Justin: ¡Al fin logré lo imposible! Jajajajajaja

Alex: ¡Shhhhhh!, intentamos hacer nuestra tarea acá

Justin: Tú solo estás viendo televisión

Alex: No no no no, yo le brindo un gran aporte a Harper

Justin: Si, ¿cuál?

Alex: Superviso, ¡ahora shhh!

POV Max

Mientras Alex y Justin discutían noté que en un blog publicaron una fórmula básica de relatividad periódica acumulada. Si, aunque no lo crean, sí sé sobre la materia, solo que a diferencia de Justin, no quiero que la gente lo sepa, pero no se equivoquen eso no quiere decir que me vaya mal en todo como a Alex; yo solo quiero ser yo y no quiero que me comparen con mis hermanos por eso hago lo que hago.

Bueno como les decía esta fórmula a simple vista tenía un error así que le diremos... ¡WOW! este error lo cometió… ¡JUS-JUSTIN! , oh ahora Raimundo sí que se divertirá.

Harper: ¡CHICOS!

Alex y Justin: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Harper: Dejen de discutir y Justin ¿qué es lo que nos querías decir antes de todo ese alboroto?

Justin: ¿Qué?, ¡ah, sí!...pues todos ustedes saben el genio que soy, pero el mundo aún no lo reconoce así que luego de una exhaustiva investigación….

Alex: ¡AGH!

Justin: Como les decía luego de una exhaustiva investigación al fin resolví un problema que parecía imposible, pero que sin dudas demuestra que soy el mayor genio de la historia conocida. Les mostraré la fórmula.

Tecleo unas cuantas claves y finalmente les muestra la fórmula a las chicas, claro evitándome y diciendo "tu no entenderías nada de lo que hice, además mancharás mi computadora con tus manos pegajosas", como me molesta que me digan tu no entenderás, pero yo solo me lo he buscado y bueno es un alivio que no lo sepan, si no fuera así me mudaría y comenzaría una nueva vida donde nadie me conociera o comparara.

Justin: Ven hay que ser un genio para descifrarlo

Harper: ¡Wow!, ya lo creo yo solo logré entender como leerla y eso que soy la primera de mi clase en esa materia

Justin: Bueno esta fórmula está tan bien hecha que solo una persona más inteligente que yo le encontraría una falla, lo que es imposible, y es por eso que la publique en mi blog así me descubrirán y podré hacer lo que siempre quise. Ahora revisaré los comentarios…

Alex: ¡Al fin se calló!

Justin: ¡¿QUÉ?!... ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE

Alex: Tan cerca… ¿ahora qué sucede?

Justin: Raimundo, eso es lo que sucede

Alex: Dime quién es para hacer que desaparezca y que te calles

Justin: No sé quién es, solo sé que me dice que estoy mal

Alex: (dirigiéndose a Harper y a mi) Está bien mi programa ya terminó y por lo que oigo ese Raimundo me agrada. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver como discute con ese chico?

Max: Vayan ustedes chicas yo tengo cosas más interesantes que ver a Justin escribir,  _ mucho mejores,  _ además de seguro nadie lo hace enfadar como tú Alex.

Alex: Si lo que digas. Vamos Harper

Y las chicas se van al fin. Oh vaya miren lo que tenemos aquí una respuesta al comentario de Raimundo, esto será épico.

EN EL BLOG

_ RAIMUNDO_KING6540 _ : Denme mi premio ya encontré un error

_ SUPERBRAIN_JUSTIN34 _ : Imposible que hayas encontrado un error… y ¿de qué premio me hablas?

_ RAIMUNDO_KING6540 _ : ¡OH VAYA! Creí que era un juego de agudeza visual y el que primero encontrara el error ganaba, aunque debo decir que no había ningún reto después de todo ya encontré  **5 ERRORES**

_ SUPERBRAIN_JUSTIN34 _ : Si, pues si te crees tan listo dime los errores

_ RAIMUNDO_KING6540 _ : Vaya esto es peor de lo que imaginé

_ SUPERBRAIN_JUSTIN34 _ : ¡AJÁ! Tu solo eres un mentiroso ahora evades mi petición sabía que era imposible que tuviera un error y mucho menos 5

_ RAIMUNDO_KING6540: _ Bueno mis sospechas se confirmaron, ni siquiera comprendes esta fórmula básica de relatividad periódica acumulada y quieres que te diga tus errores… Eres más tonto de lo que creí

_ SUPERBRAIN_JUSTIN34 _ : Yo no soy ningún tonto, TÚ LO ERES. Además es  **perfecta** y por eso sé que no hay errores

_RAIMUNDO_KING6540_ : Pues la palabra "perfecta" para mi quiere decir sin errores y tu cometiste 5: 1-la subvariable amplificada "y", solo puede tomar valores **RACIONALES** **NOENTEROS** 2- El límite aplicable en tu solución "Beta" es **5** **NO 3** 3-Siendo "x" una variable compuesta al despejarla dio 8/34 4- Aplicando la ley de la conmutabilidad avanzada de Maine obviamente la cuarta subvariable aplicada **NO TIENE LÍMITE** 5- LA MÁS VERGONSOZA… Transformaste un decimal periódico a fracción dividiéndolo en **10**. Ahora redefine tu palabra "perfecta"

DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

Justin: No puede ser descubriré quién es ese tal "Raimundo" y lo enfrentaré cara a cara

Alex: ¿qué sucede Justin a caso no puedes creer que exista?

Al oír hablar a Alex como bebé a Justin ya no podía contener mi risa, no solo deje en vergüenza a Justin en internet, sino que ahora se lo refregaban en la cara sin culparme.

Cuando comencé a reír Alex se me unió y le di los 5, mientras que Harper aguanto su risa hasta que Justin salió echando humos hacia su habitación, probablemente a descubrir que yo era Raimundo, pero no me preocupo no me descubrirá

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Otro día más para fingir

Al igual que todos los días me levanté a las 5 para ducharme sin que nadie me vea y luego arregle mi nuevo teléfono, practique algunos hechizos nuevos, de seguro ni papá los conoce, cuando vi que eran las 7:30 fingí dormir hasta que mi madre fue a decir que se me hacía tarde para ir a la escuela. Otra mañana normal en mi vida

Cuando fui a desayunar vi a Justin aún intentando rastrear mi cuenta con su computadora, Harper intentaba arreglar algo de su vestido de circuitos, espero que no se tope con una toma corriente o un rayo, eso sería algo chispeante. Bueno Alex era Alex, ella se levanta justo a las 8, tengo que admitirlo es puntual al menos.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela nos fuimos por caminos separados. Por mi parte fui a saludar a Talía, ya no éramos novios, pero éramos muy buenos amigos.

Luego de que la campana sonara fui a mi clase de Biología y nuestra maestra estaba de malas así que nos hizo un examen sorpresa. Estaba sencillo, pero tengo una reputación que cuidar, por lo que respondí el examen sin mayores problemas y comencé a jugar con mi teléfono hasta que fuera un buen tiempo, para "alguien como yo", y entregar el examen. Sin embargo sentí que alguien me miraba, pero no le hice caso.

Luego de un buen tiempo cambie gran parte de las respuestas correctas por cualquier otra, pero me distraje a media "corrección" porque sentí de nuevo que alguien me miraba y, sin darme cuenta, la campana sonó y la maestra me quitó mi examen.

Durante mi periodo libre estaba dando vueltas por el pasillo desierto. Si te preguntas por mi preocupación, pues bien revisemos las cosas:

1- Alguien me estaba vigilando, por quizás que razones

2- Ese alguien hizo que me desconcentrara el plena "corrección"

3- Ese alguien provocó entregara un examen con más del 85% de respuestas correctas, cuando mi promedio es de 45% o menos

Bueno el mayor problema de que me vaya a ir bien, no es que descubran mi pequeño secreto, sino que piensen que hice trampa, me castiguen y me hagan repetir el examen con extrema vigilancia.  _ Eso es lo peor no puedo fingir tan bien bajo presión, ¡ser un idiota extravagante durante un examen no es tan fácil cuando todos te observan! _

_ Es mi fin _

Sin darme cuenta mientras pensaba alguien vino atrás mío y me sorprendió quien era. Estaba a punto de saludar inocentemente cuando…

X: Ya sé tú secreto

Max: ¿De qué secreto me hablas?  _ Nervios por favor no me jueguen en contra ahora, solo debo actuar como el mayor idiota e ignorar el hecho de que podría estar por derrumbarse mi mentira o peor el mundo mágico _

X: Max sé qué hiciste trampa

Max:  _ ¡uf! _ ¿Por qué dices que hice trampa?

X: Te vi usando tu teléfono durante el examen y si no quieres que le diga al director harás lo que te diga

Max: Antes de decir una respuesta ¿qué tendría que hacer?

X: Pues tendrías que ser mi novio y hacer todo lo que te pida cuando te lo pida, básicamente un novio-esclavo por un mes completo o hasta que me aburra

Max:  _ Mi familia y la maestra podrían pensar que por algún milagro me fue bien y no estaría dando otra vez el examen, pero sin embargo Hana les diría que hice trampa y estaría perdido ó podrían pensar que hice trampa y hacer lo que me pida será en vano… pero y si la utilizo a ella para mi beneficio, después de todo no sabe lo listo que soy. _ Está bien, pero con una condición

Hana: ¡Tú no estás en el lugar perfecto para ponerme condiciones!, pero conociéndote di la condición, pero te lo advierto una sola y harás lo que te pida

Max: Bien la única condición es que si me descubren deberás ayudarme, cueste lo que te cueste. ¿Trato?

Hana: Trato. Nos vemos mañana  _ NOVIO _

Bien les explicaré quien es Hana. Ella es una chica que siempre ha estado en las mismas clases que yo, ya que al parecer está "enamorada" de mí. Aunque la verdad es que ella se obsesionó conmigo.

Yo nunca noté que estaba loca hasta tercer grado, incluso quise ser su amigo, pero después de un tiempo de intentar hablarle o mantener una conversación con ella me di cuenta de que era algo "chiflada". Siempre que le decía hola ella comenzaba a sacar una cámara y cuando le preguntaba para que era ella decía " _ es para tener este bello… perdón amigable momento grabado y recordado por siempre…"  _ en ese momento es cuando me iba.

Al principio pensé que tenía un problema en su corteza cerebral y que no podía recordar a largo plazo, pero luego noté que le iba muy bien en la escuela. Era la primera de la clase y todo estaba bien, ahora quería averiguar qué era lo que me quería decir antes de que me fuera.

El último día que hablé con ella fue cuando la encontré intentando salir de  _ mi habitación  _ por  _ mi ventana  _ cuando iba a vestirme luego de tomar una ducha. Vi que llevaba una bolsa con algunas de  _ mis cosas  _ y la saludé fingiendo no darme cuenta, entonces, como de costumbre, sacó su cámara y comenzó a grabar (por cierto yo me encontraba con una toalla atada por la cintura, como podrán imaginar luego de una ducha), y le pregunté otra vez porque lo hacía y ella dijo  _ "es para tener este MUY BELLO recuerdo por siempre grabado y así cuando seamos unos ancianos los científicos lo examinarán para poder estudiarnos" y  _ como estaba tan loca preferí no relacionarme con ella. Aunque desde ese día nunca más la encontré en mi habitación, lo que es un gran avance.

Luego del almuerzo yo me encontraba en clase de Química, y estaba a punto de hacer estallar mi tarea – debo admitirlo ser inteligente y fingir no serlo es divertido a la hora de Química, por eso es que era uno de mis mejores ramos, pero sin exagerar claro – de repente una chica entró y le entregó un nota al maestro. El la leyó y puso una cara de sorpresa

Profesor: Atención todo el mundo deténgase un momento y presten atención a Courtney

Courtney: Hola como ya sabrán yo soy Courtney Myers y vengo de la revista " _ The Chemical Magazine"  _ y vine a buscar a Raimundo Nortwood, pero el profesor me dice que no está en esta clase ¿alguien lo conoce?

Mientras todo el mundo se preguntaba ¿quién era Raimundo? Yo comencé a pensar  _ De acuerdo es hora de hacer de mi mejor amigo, pero ¿para qué me necesitará? No la recuerdo de ningún lado a no ser que sea una trampa… _

Max: (levantando la mano) Yo lo conozco

Courtney: Bueno entonces ¿me podrías decir en qué clase se encuentra?

Max: (mire a mi alrededor y todo el mundo estaba atento a mis palabras y sin saber que más hacer me acerqué al profesor) Profesor ¿podría hablar con ella afuera?

Profesor: ¿Por qué señor Russo, hay algo que no pueda decirle a la clase?

Max: Si ese es el punto, hasta yo sé que es algo delicado como para gritarlo frente a la clase

En ese momento puse una cara tan seria que todos se sorprendieron, después de todo era yo Max Russo, el siempre confundido y feliz Max Russo

Profesor: Si es algo tan delicado puede salir pero vuelva a terminar su tarea luego

Max: Claro profesor… Vamos Courtney

Salimos de la sala de clases y la llevé al pasillo cerca de mi casillero para que nadie nos ollera, y por supuesto el señor Laritate vino llevando consigo a Alex y al verme se acercó

Sr Laritate: Veamos que tenemos acá, es el joven Russo, ¿qué hace fuera de clase con esta jovencita?... y ¿quién es esta jovencita?

Courtney: Mucho gusto yo vine de la revista, esta mañana me acerqué a su oficina ¿lo recuerda?

Sr Laritate: Ah claro, pero que hace con el joven Russo fuera de clase, ¿no estaba buscando al señor…?

Max:  _ estaba algo nervioso si no reconoce el apellido va a sospechar que tengo que ver y preguntará quien es y tendré que inventar una excusa y luego Alex querrá que le presente a Raimundo, ya que fastidió a Justin y todo se sabrá, ¿qué hago antes que recuerde no conocer a alguien con ese apellido?... ya lo sé. Perdón Alex.  _ Em. Señor Laritate tengo permiso del profesor y además Alex se escapa

Sr Laritate: ¿ah?, señorita Russo ¿dónde cree que va?... vayamos a mi oficina en este instante. Adiós señorita Myers. Lo estoy observando joven Russo

El señor Laritate al fin se fue y se llevó a Alex, quien por supuesto me dio una mirada de muerte. Tendré que pensar en una muy buena escusa antes de que Alex salga del castigo

Courtney: Así que tú conoces a Raimundo, ¿me dirías donde lo encuentro?

Max: Antes de eso tendrás que decirme para qué lo necesitas, Courtney

Courtney: No puedo decirte sin decírselo primero a Raimundo, lo lamento…

Max: Pero si no me dices no te diré donde encontrarlo

Courtney: Bueno…

Max: Max

Courtney: Bueno Max, lamento decepcionarte, pero no te lo diré. Encontraré quien me diga dónde encontrarlo, o sino preguntaré en dirección. Así que fue un gusto conocerte Max, pero lo encontraré yo misma gracias (comienza alejarse)

Max: Si buena suerte con eso, pero debo decir que nadie más conoce a Raimundo en persona más que yo y el señor Laritate no tiene ninguna información que te sirva para encontrarlo, pero si no quieres encontrarlo cosa tuya…  _ ahora a esperar y volteará en 3, 2, 1... _

Courtney: Espera, está bien te lo diré, pero debes prometerme que luego me dirás donde lo encuentro

Max: Está bien

Courtney: Bueno los directores de la revista vieron en internet un video donde mostraban un experimento llamado "Ciencia de la vida" y a los directores les interesaron las fórmulas que presentaba para formar vida, pero el video no las muestra en su totalidad y no quieren esperar a que salga otro video, ya que podrían exponer los datos al mundo. Así que investigaron la cuenta de quién hizo el video y dieron con tan solo 2 datos que no estuvieran protegidos: el nombre y esta escuela…

Max: (susurrando) ¡Rayos!

Courtney: En fin los directores quieren localizar a este tal Raimundo Nortwood y entrevistarlo y fotografiarlo para la revista con el título de "Joven Genio logra crear vida", pero por supuesto primero deben probar que su fórmula COMPLETA logra crear vida y como la interna más joven, ya que tengo 16, creyeron que podrían convencerlo de ir a la estación y mostrar su trabajo a los científicos de la revista. Ahora debes decirme donde lo puedo encontrar

Max: Mira Raimundo prefiere seguir en el anonimato, porque créeme ya he tratado de convencerlo de publicar y no ha querido, pero si solo aparecen sus respuestas en la entrevista, sin fotografías, podría aceptar

Courtney: Me encargaron que lo llevara bajo cualquier costo así que si me das su dirección yo iré y le contaré y aceptaré no fotografías

Max: Hay un pequeño problema con esa idea. Él no quiere que comparta información sobre él sin su permiso así que si quieres yo le comunico el asunto y mañana tendré una respuesta

Courtney: Bueno… eso es más aceptable que nada, pero prométeme que aceptará

Max: No te prometo nada, pero haré lo posible para que así sea

Courtney: De acuerdo volveré mañana durante el día y me darás su respuesta ¿está bien?

Max: Claro te doy mi palabra, nos vemos mañana Courtney

Con eso volví a mi clase de Química y justo iba a ocasionar una gran explosión cuando la campana de salida resonó por toda la escuela. Definitivamente el peor día de escuela de mi vida

En la tarde

Yo me encontraba en mi habitación esperando que mi fórmula de vida funcionara - se podría decir que no dependo la magia como muchos pensarían – de repente oí a Alex discutir con mis padres sobre su castigo y entonces, cuando escuche a una muy enfadada Alex gritar mi nombre, presione el botón para ocultar mi pequeño laboratorio, para que finalizara justo a tiempo para el momento en que Alex abrió de golpe la puerta de mi habitación

Alex: ¡MAX!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Max:  _ sopas no he pensado en una excusa desviaré el tema.  _ Bueno mi lagartija tenía hambre, y no quería comer

Alex: ¿De qué hablas?, yo me refiero a lo que hiciste en la escuela

Max: Pues no alcancé a terminar mi tarea de química, por lo que yo no fui el que causó la explosión

Alex: ¿Qué explosión?, no hubo ninguna explosión

Max: Claro que sí, ¿acaso no recuerdas que fue donde ese payaso rompió el centro comercial?

Alex: ¡eso ni siquiera tiene sentido!... Mira olvídalo, pero me las vas a pagar.

Con eso Alex se fue. ¡Uf! Ya ven lo efectivo que es actuar como lo hago, sin embargo debo admitir que no sé cómo se vaya a vengar Alex, pero sí que me da miedo pensar en ello.

Estuve investigando un poco a Courtney con  _ mi  _ computadora, y si resalto "mi" porque yo la hice, es una fusión de tecnología de punta y una candado mágico para que sea inútil para otras personas a no ser que yo lo autorice y en ella utilizo todos los programas, archivos y hardwares para que sean invisibles mis huellas si así lo quiero, de esta forma puedo ser yo mismo sin correr ningún riesgo. Pero me desvié, ¿en qué iba…? A sí Courtney, esto descubrí:

Nombre: Courtney Mina Myers

Edad: 16

Fecha de nacimiento: 7/Mayo/1996

Padres: Richard Scott Myers, Empresario de MM asociados y Melinda Ronda Brian, Doctora especializada en pediatría

Ocupación: Estudiante y becaria de la revista  _ "The Chemical Magazine" _

Residencia: 4º avenida y la calle 51, a la salida de Waverly

Lugar de estudios: Secundaria Científica Borneo, Nueva York

Lugar de trabajo: Editorial de "The Chemical Magazine" en Garden street

Horario: Trabaja de 6 am hasta las 4:25 pm, con una excepción para la escuela de 9 am a 3 pm, con salida concedida de clases en caso de emergencia

Teléfono: (09) 7654803

Correo: creespysweet_IMH

Logros: Primera de la clase; medalla de plata en concurso de ortografía, 2002; 1º lugar en la feria de ciencias estatal, 2005; líder de la tropa de exploradoras "Creespysweet" y retirada con honores por cambio de residencia, 2007

Investigué a algunos de sus amigos en su antiguo hogar y en el actual hackée algunas de sus cuentas y se ve confiable.

¿Qué les parece mi computadora ahora?

A la hora de la cena Justin irrumpió en la sala ocasionando que todas las miradas desviaran en su dirección y pararan de comer

Alex: ¿Qué te sucede ahora?...primero me interrumpes mientras hago la tarea y luego me interrumpes mientras como. Mejor que valga la pena

Justin: Si como sea a nadie le interesa lo que digas, pero si vale totalmente la pena. Recuerdan todos mi extensa búsqueda para poder hallar a "Raimundo" ¿cierto?

Todos asintieron a la vez y en el momento que comenzó a explicar cómo lo hizo todos volvieron a comer ignorándolo por completo

Justin: Después de aislar la fuente pude descubrir 2 datos que ese tan creído Raimundo no pudo ocultar a mi destreza

_ Por favor yo no aseguré esos datos a propósito, y eso se demuestra con la intromisión de la revista de Mina en mi cuenta. Y dice que yo soy el creído _

Alex: De acuerdo ¿Qué averiguaste?

Justin: Pensé que no te interesaba

Alex: TÚ no me interesas, pero ese tal Raimundo vale la pena conocerlo si te vuelve tan loco como yo lo hago o más luego de hablar una sola vez con él

Justin: JAJA… pero te alegrara saber que según su cuenta va en nuestra escuela y su nombre es Raimundo Nortwood

Alex: En la escuela no hay nadie registrado bajo ese nombre

Justin: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alex: Paso la mayor parte de la semana en la oficina del profesor Laritate y tuve que ayudarle a ordenar los archivos en mi último castigo por intento de fuga… "gracias Max"

Max: ¿Gracias por qué?

Justin: Max no interesa…pero ¿Alex estás segura de que no hay nadie registrado nadie bajo ese nombre?

Max:  _ Intervengamos un poco  _ Es más que seguro

Alex: ¿De qué hablas Max, tú sabes algo?

Max: Aunque no lo crean a veces presto atención y hoy había una persona buscándolo por toda la escuela sin encontrar ni siquiera a alguien que lo conociera.

Justin: Entonces si no está registrado en la escuela Tribeca hay dos posibilidades: Es un nombre inventado o el nombre de la escuela es un distractor para quienes lo busquen. De seguro es un convicto prófugo. Iré a ver las listas de prófugos luego de la cena

Alex: Ahora Raimundo o como quiera que se llame me cae aún mejor. Se imaginen que le haga daño a Justin si se enfada

Justin: ¡JA JA JA MUY GRACIOSA ALEX! (sarcásticamente)

Esa noche no pude dormir, bueno ¿quién lo haría? Pase de cero preocupaciones a tener los nervios de punta en un solo día. Tengo ahora cuatro problemas que enfrentar

1- Hana, tan solo su nombre me trae problemas

2- Courtney, la encargada de entrevistar a Raimundo

3- Alex, mi muy vengativa hermana a quien, por mi culpa, castigaron

4- Justin, alguien que, hasta ahora, lejos de encontrarme me busca por ser más inteligente que él

Esta no será mi mejor semana

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Bueno al menos logré llegar a la escuela sin obtener nada de Alex más qu miradas de muerte y Justin, de él no me preocupo, él se está estresando más por encontrarme que yo. Hasta ahora todo va muy bien.

Caminando hacia mis amigos al llegar a la escuela, tenía fe en distraerme un poco, de ser ese Max al que todos conocen y me relaja, pero ese momento no llegara en un tiempo

Hana: Buenos días Maxi, espero que no estés pensando en ir a juntarte con tus "amigos"

Max: De hecho eso voy a hacer HANA

Y Hana me agarró del brazo y me llevó al baño de NIÑAS, lo bueno es que no había nadie dentro y nadie entraría, después de todo Hana puso seguro y se voltio a mirarme

Hana: Mira MAX en primer lugar espero que no se te haya olvidado nuestro acuerdo de ayer (yo negué con la cabeza). Bien en segundo lugar no te juntaras con tus amigos nunca más y en tercer lugar me tendrás que decir " _ Han" _ y " _ Hany"  _ cuando alguien más nos vea

Max: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo hablar con mis amigos? Son mis amigos

Hana: No puedes ellos te hacen quedar mal y como un tonto y mi novio no puede ser un tonto, eso no me gusta

Max: A mí si me gusta ser un tonto y si a ti no te gusta entonces dile a la maestra que hice trampas, me da igual

Hana: Vaya, vaya. Ves Max ya no actúas como un tonto total y lo único que hice fue alejarte de ellos 5 minutos. Pero para que veas que te quiero, podrás verlos solo si voy contigo y deberás presentarme como tu novia oficial frente a ellos y no dejarás que me insulten

Max: Lo lamento, pero ya te dije no me interesa si me delatas o no DE DA IGUAL

Hana: P-p-pero…. Ya lo tengo si no lo haces no solo te delato sino que hago que te expulsen de la escuela. Eso no le va a gustar a tus padres o si Maxi

Max:  _ No si me castigan bueno no importaría tanto, después de todo se volvió costumbre con Alex, pero que me expulsen eso es ir demasiado lejos solo por este secreto.  _ Está bien te presentaré a mis amigos y no hablaré con ellos a solas. Pero vamos antes de entrar a clases.

Hana: Sabía que no te negarías vamos

Salimos al pasillo y fuimos a donde mis amigos

Max: ¡Hey, ¿Qué tal chicos?! ¿Dónde está Esteban?

Sam: Hey Max, Esteban no vino y ¿por qué entraste al?…. ¡¿Qué haces con Hana la demente?!

Max:  _ Sentí un golpe en el costado y vi a una molesta Hana, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto  _ No le digas así

Damián: ¿Por qué no? ¿A caso no recuerdas el "incidente" de tercer grado?

Max: Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ella es mi…mi

No podía decir que era mi novia, después del "incidente" juramos no hablar con ella. Y por si no fuera poco llegó Talía, ahora menos podía decirlo, no frente a mi ex novia y actual mejor amiga con quien terminé hace solo 1 mes.

Talía: (saluda con un beso a todos y oye murmura a Max) ¿es mi qué quién Max?

_ Vamos Max tu puedes, luego le explicas a Talía, Sam y Damián solo diles. No seas un cobarde más de lo que ya eres. Es para no ser expulsado. ¡Solo dile ahora que tienes la atención de todos! _

Max: Hana es mi novia

Todos quedan tan sorprendidos que no oyen la campana de inicio de clases y tuve que despertarlos a todos del shock

Max: Chicos más tarde les explico todo ahora debemos irnos a clase. Va  _ Han _

Antes de separarnos para tomar nuestros asientos Hana no perdió la oportunidad de felicitarme por lo del pasillo y luego me mandaba mensajes cuando el profesor no nos veía y, la verdad no me gustó mucho… mejor les muestro

**Hola Maxie espero q no intentes hablarles a mis espaldas – xxoo**

**No Hana no lo haré – M.R**

**Con lo despista2 q eres d seguro lo harás y créeme me enteraré – xxoo**

**Podré ser despista2 e idiota pero no rompo mis promesas – M.R**

**Da igual. Pasando a otra cosa q me disgusta NO HABLARAS OTRA VEZ CON TALIA ESTE O NO PRESENTE, está claro? – xxoo**

**X q no?! – M.R**

**X q ella es tu ex novia y no quiero q te relaciones con ella o cualquier otra de "tus amiguitas" capito? – xxoo**

**¿? – M.R**

**AGH! Se me olvida q eres tú x 1 momentos. Significa entendido? – xxoo**

**Y si m opongo? –M.R**

**Tú ya sabes q pasará si me desobedeces – xxoo**

**T diré 1 cosa haz 1 lista c/todo lo q m prohíbes y así no s m olvida "capito"? – M.R**

**Espero no hables en serio – xxoo**

**Maxie respóndeme – xxoo**

**Max? – x**

**Max! – : s**

Después de esta "conversación" el timbre sonó Hana se acercó a mí con una cara algo pálida para lo furiosa que estaba

Hana: Maxie yo sé que no fue tu intención, de seguro te distrajiste así que te daré otra oportunidad pero es la última que te doy una

Max: No sé de qué me estás hablando Han

Hana: Luego te explico ahora debo….

En eso salió corriendo a la enfermería. Yo sé que está mal lo que hice, pero necesitaba descansar de ella, habían pasado solo 2 horas de escuela y no se había apartado de mí, solo en clase y me estuvo enviando mensajes todo el tiempo. Simplemente no lo soporté más y si te preguntas de qué estoy hablando, te lo diré

Hana me seguía enviando mensajes diciendo que yo no estaba hablando enserio y que yo no podía conocer el sarcasmo y que no le respondía porque se me acabó el saldo para mensajes. Pronto volvió a enviar besos y abrazos junto con la lista de "lo prohibido" y me enviaba las respuestas a la pregunta del profesor para que respondiera y ella quedara como la chica que me cambió, así hasta mis padres querrían que nuestra relación no se acabara, y no especulo  **ella me envió más de un mensaje aclarándomelo.**

Finalmente el profesor dio una tarea y cuando todos se distrajeron yo le lancé un hechizo para que tuviera nauseas unas horas y así se iría a casa y me dejaría en paz. Sé que esto no puede ser a diario porque podría causarle una enfermedad mágica por demasiada magia en su sistema, pero por hoy fue una solución, tenía más problemas que lidiar, no sólo ella.

Las clases pasaron y finalmente llegamos al periodo libre, donde escoges una clase extra o te quedas en la sala de estudio hasta tu siguiente clase. En este punto es donde nadie lograba comprender como Max Russo escogió la clase extra de química en vez del tiempo libre, mi excusa  _ "me equivoqué de salón el primer día y luego me perdí así que tuve que regresar y quedarme"  _ y con mis antecedentes todos me creyeron.

Mientras el profesor asesoraba a unos compañeros yo estaba mezclando polvo de aluminio con soda caustica, luego encendí el mechero Bunsen y cuando me dirigía a buscar mi mezcla adivinen que me detuvo

Profesor: Buenos días señorita Myers ¿a quién busca hoy?

Courtney: Busco a Max ¿Russo?

Profesor: ¿Otra vez?

Courtney: Si

Profesor: Está bien, él se encuentra en el fondo

Courtney: Gracias (se acerca a Max) Hola Max

Max: Hola Courtney, ¿hablemos fuera?

Courtney asintió y me dirigí al profesor a pedir permiso, claro que esta vez prefirió no preguntar y solo me dejó salir. Nos alejamos un poco por el pasillo.

Max:  _ Veamos como es de carácter, para asegurarnos  _ Sé que necesitas tu respuesta, pero ¿te puedo consultar algo?

Courtney: Ok

Max: ¿Qué tienes contra que termine mi tarea de química?

Courtney: (se ríe y luego mira juguetonamente) Supongo que tengo cierta habilidad para detener tus explosiones

Max: (se tapa la boca y aparenta sorpresa) ¿a qué te refieres?

Courtney: (dirigiendo su dedo a Max sobre el pecho acusadora y juguetonamente) Bueno observé tus anotaciones mientras le preguntabas a tu profesor y no está bien querer ocasionar una explosión con soda caustica y polvo de aluminio al fuego  _ Max _

Max: (con una sonrisa en el rostro) Mm inteligente y con confianza la niña… Bien jugado

Courtney: Gracias. Tú no te ves como alguien a quien se le dé la ciencia, sin ofender

Max:  _ Si supiera…  _ No me ofendo, de hecho tienes razón. Esas pistas me las da Raimundo y yo las hago cuando quiero algo de diversión y la última vez, si no mal recuerdo tú me lo arruinaste, al igual que hoy

Courtney: Vaya no sabía que impedir que te castiguen era un delito

Max: De acuerdo tregua

Courtney: Tregua. Ahora ¿qué te dijo?

Max: ¿Quién?

Courtney: Vamos que no tengo mucho tiempo

Max: Ok, ok. Raimundo está de acuerdo

Courtney: Bien

Max: Pero….

Courtney: ¿Pero qué?

Max: Solo te hablara por medio del chat y, antes que preguntes, si deben pasarse algo YO seré el intermediario. ¿Trato?

Courtney: Por supuesto (se lanza a abrazar a Max) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Max: No hay porque. Ahora ¿puedo ir a divertirme con química?

Courtney: (lo suelta) La química siempre es divertida

Max:  _ Lo sé  _ Adiós

Courtney: ¡Hey Max! No estalles…em quiero decir…. No hagas estallar tú tarea

Max: (alzando las manos) No prometo nada

Courtney: Espero no verte en el castigo

Max: Solo si me dejas terminar mi tarea… (Comienza a alejarse) Te  _ ESTALLO _ luego

Courtney: ¡Max!

Con eso me fui a mi clase y ¿qué creen? No pude hacer estallar mi tarea, esta vez fue porque mi profesor se intereso en mí, ahora que he faltado a dos de sus explicaciones esta semana. Me dijo que observara al resto "por si acaso". En vez de eso utilicé un hechizo para poder escuchar la conversación telefónica que Courtney hizo cuando vio que entré a la sala,  _ debo asegurarme de que mi elección fue correcta ¿no lo creen? _

**Courtney: Si, créame, acepto la entrevista, pero….**

**X: ¡Pero, pero, pero! Eso es lo único que he escuchado desde que te di este trabajo**

**Courtney: Per- quiero decir que es difícil cumplir con mi trabajo y venir a hablar con M- el contacto de Raimundo**

**X: De acuerdo, espero que sea el último pero. Ahora ¿cuál es la condición del día?**

**Courtney: La entrevista será por chat y cualquier paquete que deba ser entregado hacia o proveniente de él, será mediante su contacto en esta escuela**

**X: Bien hecho. Mientras la fórmula funcione conocerlo o no, no será problema,** **_por ahora_ **

**Courtney: Gracias, no se arrepentirá, se lo prometo**

**X: Si, eso espero. Después de tus clases agregarás su correo a tu cuenta y comenzarás la entrevista. Porque ahora que tienes su cuenta será sencillo ¿no?**

**Courtney: …**

**X: ¡¿No?!**

**Courtney: Um… em… claro que t-tengo su correo… mejor cuelgo o llegaré tarde a clase… hasta luego**

**X: Te espero mañana a las 6 am.**

**Pip, pip, pip.**

Me sentí mal por ella, se escuchaban muy alterados sus pasos, como si estuviera indecisa o preocupada de decepcionar a la otra persona con quien hablaba. Le envié un mensaje para que no tuviera que volver a entrar y pudiera ir a su escuela. Después de todo, mi investigación era muy completa y útil.

**Courtney**

**S m olvi2 darte el correo d Raimundo, es _littlebrain Suerte c/tu trabajo y no te preocupes ;)… don't worry, BE HAPPYYYY!**

**T estallo luego, jajajajajajaja "no estalles" eres muy graciosa JJJ**

**Max.**

Luego de enviar el mensaje, accidentalmente deje caer unas pizetas con agua destilada y bueno una compañera se calló y le dijo al profesor que lo había hecho a propósito y yo lo negué. El profesor por supuesto que le creyó, a pesar de que todo fuera falso, así que me gané un castigo. Aparte de eso el resto de la mañana pasó normal.

A la hora del almuerzo encontré a mis amigos en la cafetería

Damián: ¿Qué le pasó a tu "noviecita" Max?

Max: Se fue a casa y, además es un favor, aunque aún no entiendo de que manera

Talía: Está bien Max, ya comprendimos

Sam: Si, por esta vez te dejamos pasar el juramento

Max: ¿juramento, qué es eso? Yo creí que era junta mono

Damián: Bueno como sea. ¿Podemos ir a comer ya?

Sam: Yo te apoyo. Max como penitencia deberás darnos un sándwich.

Talía: Yo secundo la moción

Damián: Yo la cumplo la moción

Max: (haciendo una reverencia) Y yo la obedezco. Vamos a sentarnos

Talía: Por más deliciosos que sean tus sándwiches, debemos ir a comprar el almuerzo para alimentarnos bien. Los veo en la mesa

Damián: Si amigos Talía tiene razón. Ya vuelvo

Sam: ¡Oh cierto! Max ve a reservarnos una mesa mi madre no me hizo almuerzo hoy, me dio dinero. ¡Chicos espérenme!

Talía: ¿Max dónde está tu almuerzo?

Max: Se lo di a Justin esta mañana, olvidó su dinero. Qué suerte que Esteban no vino hoy ¿no?

Salto pequeño en el almuerzo

Max: Se me ocurrió otra forma de no olvidar el menú de la subestación

Sam: ¿Estás seguro de que esta vez funcionara?

Max: Si

Damián: ¿Totalmente seguro?

Max: Si

Talía: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Max: Si no me creen vayan y YO los atenderé

Talía: No nos atenderás solo porque tus padres no van a estar ¿verdad?

Max: No

Sam: Está bien iremos luego de la escuela

Max: Si quieren que los atienda tendrán que ir mañana, como a las 5

Damián: ¿Por qué?

Max: Castigo

Sam: ¿Por…? Olvida mi pregunta tengo que concentrarme en mi examen de biología

Damián: ¡Se me olvido por completo! Talía dime que ya lo hiciste

Talía: No recuerdas que estoy en tu clase

Damián: Claro, Max es quien lo hizo. ¿No recuerdas nada de él?

Max: Por favor no me lo recuerdes ya tengo suficientes problemas esta semana

Sam: Tú con problemas, claro y luego te sacarás una B en biología. Nótese mi sarcasmo

Max:  _ Es más probable de lo que creen  _ ¿Yo una B?

Talía: Es una broma Max

Damián: Un placer Max, pero me llevo a nuestros amigos para que me enseñen todo lo que entra en el examen en 1 minuto…. Por cierto me llevo mi sándwich, gracias

Talía: Yo también me llevo el mío

Sam: yo igual

Max: Claro, suerte

Lo que resta de la escuela pasó volando y finalmente llegó el castigo. Les confesaré algo las veces que dije tener castigo era mentira, solo me iba a dar unas largas vueltas por la ciudad y practicaba un poco en mi lugar secreto.

Entré en la sala de castigo. Era una habitación bastante ordenada para lo que la emplean, tenía varias sillas de aspecto duro y gastados por toda la sala, excepto en el frente donde se encontraba un sofá, que por cierto nadie ocupaba y claro un pizarrón y frente a este un escritorio y una silla acolchada.

La sala estaba llena de adolescentes, rebeldes en su mayoría, con tatuajes y pirsin, en brazos y rostros respectivamente. Como el sofá estaba desocupado decidí sentarme ahí, después de todo era el sitio más cómodo de la sala

De repente la puerta se abrió y todos se quedaron en silencio y adivinen quien entró. Alex. Rápidamente todas las miradas se posaron en mí y Alex se enfadó, pero al darse cuenta quien era, me sonrió maliciosamente. Se me acercó y todos nos miraron en silencio

Alex: ¿Qué tal Max, te castigaron?

Max: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Por toda la habitación se escucharon unos  _ oh _ y murmullos.

Alex: Vaya sacaste las garras… y ¿por qué te castigaron? ¿Alguna explosión sin sentido en química? O ¿Por iniciar una guerra de comida?

Esperaba mi respuesta con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa pegada al rostro

Max: Como se nota que no estuviste en la escuela hoy

Con ese comentario su sonrisa cayó y su expresión pasó a ser una furiosa confusión

Alex: ¿De qué hablas?

Max: Me castigaron por "hacer caer a una compañera y negarlo"

Y con cada respuesta su furia en aumento

Alex: ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Y tu tarea y tu almuerzo?

Max: Mi tarea no la pude terminar y mi almuerzo se lo di a Justin

Alex: ¿Por qué?

Max: La primera el profesor me lo impidió y la segunda Justin no tenía dinero para comprar el almuerzo y como yo hice de mis sándwiches especiales, le di mi almuerzo

Alex: ¡AGH! Ahora deberé tener un plan C, aún me debes una por el castigo. Ahora sal de mi asiento

Max: (acomodándose en el sofá) ¿Y si no lo hago?  _ Últimamente desafío mucho a las personas _

Alex: ¿Tú qué crees que te pasará?

Max: Creo que NO – LO - SÉ

Alex: Mira Max ese es el asiento más cómodo y es mi asiento, y ¡si no me dejas sentarme te haré la vida imposible!

Max: Con todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente no creo que puedas lograrlo

Alex: Te daré 3 segundos para que salgas de mi asiento. No sabes de lo que soy capaz

Max: ¡Oh por supuesto que sí!

Alex: 1…

Me puse más cómodo

Alex: 2…

Estiré las piernas

Alex: ¡3!

Subí mis pies y nos quedamos mirando, uno al otro, fijamente

Alex: Max no pienso estar todo el castigo es esto

Max: Pues pensaste mal… (Se para y suena la campana) Todo tuyo

Y pasé a su lado caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y con una modesta sonrisa en el rostro. El resto me vio con asombro y Alex se quedó es su lugar. Al parecer nadie la desafiaba en el castigo por temor a lo que haría, pero preferí arriesgarme, después de todo ya evité 2 de sus bromas y todavía iba a vengarse de mí, así que,  _ ¿qué tenía que perder? _

2--2--2--2--2--2--2--2

Cuando llegamos a la subestación con Alex Justin nos esperaba con ansias en el mostrador y mis padres con sus maletas a su lado

Justin: ¡Al fin!, seguiré averiguando. Adiós mamá, adiós papá, Suerte

Y se fue

Jerry: Bueno al parecer Justin no estará a cargo ya que esta algo… NO Justin últimamente, así que…

Theresa: Alex estarás a cargo

Alex: ¡Gracias!

Jerry: Bueno ya que Alex está a cargo Max recuerda hacerle caso. Alex volveremos el Domingo y recuerda el dinero de la caja está contabilizado espero que este sea el  _ mínimo  _ de dinero que haya cuando regresemos

Theresa: Bueno chicos nos iremos o perderemos el bus. Adiós los queremos

Jerry: Cuiden la subestación

Y se fueron. Chipe libre.

EN LA TARDE DEL SÁBADO

Alex: Ya que estoy a cargo Max te encargarás de la cocina y yo iré a espiar a Justin en su investigación en la guarida y…

Max: Le harás una broma. Lo sé, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo debo atender la subestación?

Alex: Todo el día hoy tengo una fiesta a la que ir y me quedaré en casa de una amiga, Justin luego de mi broma de seguro se irá y Harper fue a visitar a una prima hasta la semana que viene, así que te quedarás solo y sin chistar.

Max: Está bien

A las 4:30 Estaba con  _ mi  _ computadora en el mesón revisando unos detalles de la cuenta de Raimundo en ymail. Cuando se abrió la puerta de la tienda, bloqueé mi computadora y me dirigí al cliente

Max: Bienvenido a la subestación Waverly (se acerca a la mesa del cliente)

Courtney: ¿Max qué haces aquí?

Max: Atiendo una tienda de sándwiches y ¿tú?

Courtney: Compro en una tienda de sándwiches

Max: Touché.

Courtney: ¿Cómo es que jamás te había visto por aquí? Siempre paso por fuera camino a mi casa desde el trabajo

Max: No lo sé, yo vivo y trabajo aquí. ¿Qué cambió hoy que decidiste entrar?

Courtney: Tenía hambre, no hay nada en casa y…

Max: Y decidiste venir a verme atravesar la muralla, tropezar y caer al techo.

Courtney: No seas tonto Max eso es imposible, eso rompería con todas las leyes de la física. Sin decirte que es biológica y químicamente muy improbable de suceder.

Max: Haber, si eres tan lista responde a esta pregunta: ¿puede una lagartija estallar tan fuerte que el payaso de envidia se devore un edificio?

Courtney: Eso no tiene sentido

Max: Si lo tiene

Courtney: No lo tiene

Max: Si

Courtney: No

Max: ¡Vaca!

Courtney: ¿Qué?

Max: ¡No!

Courtney: ¡Sí!

Max: Ves que tenía razón

Courtney: No…no lo sé, vaya primera vez que estoy tan confundida en mi vida

Max: Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente

Courtney: (se ríe a carcajadas) ¿Qué me recomiendas?

Max: ¿Del menú? Nada

Courtney: (sarcásticamente) Que gran estrategia de ventas

Max: Bueno cuando no están mis padres o alguien que me supervise, las cosas en la subestación cambian un poco

Courtney: (intrigada) ¿Un poco? ¿Cómo?

Max: Digamos que  _ mis _ sándwiches gustan más y están mejores condiciones de trato con la clientela

Courtney: ¿Acaso venden las sobras normalmente?

Max: Hasta las sobras de las sobras

Courtney: ¡IW! Está bien dame uno de tus tan "especiales" sándwiches

Max: Un especial a la orden para la dama

Fui a la cocina y preparé el sándwich. Mientras lo hacía vi a Alex tras el mostrador con mi computadora.  _ Qué bueno que tiene un candado mágico _ . Luego salí y me senté delante de Courtney con el sándwich en mano.

Courtney: Max, sin ofender, pero no se ve muy apetitoso o comestible

Max: Adelante, sabe mejor de lo que se ve

Lo probó vacilante en un principio, pero luego era feliz y sorprendida

Courtney: ¡Wow Max esto está increíble!

Max: (haciendo reverencia) Gracias, gracias

Ambos nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos a la entrada

Courtney: Bueno es tarde ¿cuánto te debo?

Max: Como es tu primera vez la casa invita

Courtney: Gracias Max. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo sobre esta mañana antes de irme?

Max: Claro Mina ¿qué sucede?

Courtney: (Más para ella misma) ¿Me dijiste Mina?...  _ Vaya este chico sí que me intriga ¿cómo supo mi número y ahora mi segundo nombre? Se ve más tonto de lo que es _

Max: (agitando su mano frente a su rostro) ¿Mina te pasa algo?

Courtney: No, solo te quería preguntar ¿cómo….?

En eso entraron mis amigos por la puerta

Sam: ¿Qué tal hombre confusión? Son las 5

Damián: Hola Max (golpea a Sam en el brazo) No ves que está con una clienta

Talía: Hola Max (lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla) chicos esperémoslo en una mesa. Vamos

Courtney: Es muy tarde mejor me voy, otro día te lo pregunto. Adiós Max y gracias por el sándwich. En serio es muy bueno

Max: Adiós Mina te estallo luego

Courtney: ¡Max!

Courtney me golpeo ligeramente en el brazo y soporté la risa ante su reacción y por supuesto ante nuestra broma interna, pero solo hasta que salió de la subestación. Luego fui a la mesa donde mis amigos me esperaban

Max: (secándose las lágrimas) Que puntuales chicos

Sam: Si muy puntuales. Ahora lo importante

Max: Claro, el menú

Damián: Eso puede esperar. ¿Qué es eso de "te estallo luego"?

Max: Nada es solo una broma que tengo con ella

Sam: ¡Wow! ¿Esa no es la chica que estaba buscando a un tal Raimundo?

Max: Si

Talía: (algo triste) ¿La conoces?

Max: No mucho, es la tercera vez que hablo con ella

Damián: ¿Por qué hablas con ella?

No alcance a responder, ya que se escuchó una explosión proveniente de la guarida, seguida de Justin huyendo de la subestación con su computadora

Justin: ¡Agh Alex! Max me iré a quedar con Zeke hasta mañana, no le digas a mamá y papá

Yo asentí, él se fue y Alex apareció por la puerta de la cocina riendo

Alex: Ves… Max… te dije…. que saldría…. huyendo. Bueno me iré a arreglar encárgate de la tienda y nada a mamá y papá

Alex subió y me volví mis amigos

Sam: Luego de esa interrupción. ¿Por qué hablas con ella?

Max: ¿Quién?

Damián: ¡La chica!

Max: ¿Talía?

Talía: (suspirando ¿aliviada?) No importa Max. ¿Te aprendiste el menú?

Max: Si, se los diré

Nuevamente una interrupción, debo admitir la primera me sirvió para evadir el tema de Courtney y me alivio, pero esta interrupción me alegró bastante

Alex: De acuerdo Max nada de guerras de huevo. Nos vemos me voy a la fiesta. Vuelvo en la mañana

Alex se fue a su fiesta y yo al fin fui el único a cargo

Sam: ¿Vuelve mañana?

Max: Se queda con una amiga… esperen un poco ya vuelvo (se dirige a la puerta de la subestación y se asoma para afuera) ¡Atención Waverly hoy y el desayuno de mañana serán atendidas y estarán a cargo de Max Russo! (vuelve a entrar)

Damián: ¿Qué fue eso?

Max: Solo un cambio de planes

Estuve toda la tarde lleno de trabajo. Verán todo Waverly, excepto mi familia, saben que cuando administro la subestación el menú y las recetas cambian, hay ofertas, etc. Y, según las críticas y sugerencias, de una caja que dejo para ello, es mejor mi modo de atención y condimentación, lo que mejora las ventas un 500%. Pero nadie se lo comunica a mi familia, por temor que yo deje de trabajar o ¿quién sabe qué motivos tendrán?, lo único que sé es que estoy bien con ello, ya que la última vez que les di una buena idea de negocio, Justin y mi papá la llevaron a la ruina.

ESA MISMA TARDE MIETRAS MAX ATENDÍA A COURTNEY (POV ALEX)

Bien ahora solo debo esperar a que Justin vaya a salir, eso me da media hora. Iré a ver qué está haciendo Max.  _ ¿Cómo se atrevió a desafiarme en el castigo? Y ¿Qué es eso de que con "todo lo que me ha pasado últimamente no creo que puedas lograrlo"?  _ Mejor me escondo llegó alguien

**Max: Bienvenido a la subestación Waverly (se acerca a la mesa del cliente)**

**Chica: ¿Max qué haces aquí?**

**Max: Atiendo una tienda de sándwiches y ¿tú?**

**Chica: Compro en una tienda de sándwiches**

**Max: Touché.**

Alex: (susurrando) ¿"Touché"? La última vez no sabía que era

**Max: Haber, si eres tan lista responde a esta pregunta: ¿puede una lagartija estallar tan fuerte que el payaso de envidia se devore un edificio?**

**Chica: Eso no tiene sentido**

**Max: Si lo tiene**

Alex: (susurrando) Al menos esa es una pregunta de su estilo

**Max: Ves que tenía razón**

**Chica: No…no lo sé, vaya primera vez que estoy tan confundida en mi vida**

**Max: Suelo causar ese efecto en la gente**

Alex: (susurrando gritando) ¿Max acaba de engañar a esa chica para que le diera la razón?, definitivamente algo está sucediendo

Salí de la cocina y fui tras el mostrador y vi una extraña computadora. Era la computadora que Max estaba usando antes de que llegara esa chica.  _ Pero esa no se parece a su computadora, o al menos a la que utiliza frente a la familia. ¿Está tendrá algo que no quiere que veamos?  _ Al ver que Max se paraba de su asiento tome la computadora y me escondí tras el mostrador

Alex: Veamos que tiene en su computadora que me sirva

Abrí la computadora de Max y no me funcionaba ni moviendo el mouse, ni apretando el botón de encendido, ni golpeándole. Así que decidí recurrir a la magia

**_"La computadora de mi hermano deseo usar_ **

**_así que accede a ella y déjame espiar_ **

**_aunque para eso un candado mágico deba eliminar"_ **

Y nada.  _ NO PUEDO CREERLO ¿qué sucede? Tengo que averiguar qué está pasando con Max _

Justo en ese momento dejé la computadora donde estaba, me dirigí a la cocina y Justin salió al estallar mi bomba de olor. Vaya que fue gracioso.

Al salir de la cocina vi que la chica que estaba con Max ya se había ido y habían llegado otros amigos de Max.

Alex: Ves… Max… te dije…. que saldría…. huyendo. Bueno me iré a arreglar encárgate de la tienda y nada a mamá y papá

Con eso subí me arregle y antes de bajar

**_"Por el extraño comportamiento que no puedo entender para poder espiar a mi hermano cámaras necesitaré"_ **

Coloque las cámaras por la casa, y como son cámaras mágicas solo un mago nivel 5 en adelante las puede ver y Max es nivel 4 según papá. Puse la pantalla de vigilancia en mi bolso y bajé las escaleras

Alex: De acuerdo Max nada de guerras de huevo. Nos vemos me voy a la fiesta. Vuelvo en la mañana

Después me fui a la fiesta y mañana al llegar enfrentaría a Max

Little POV JUSTIN

Justin: Muy buena idea Zeke ahora podré ver cualquier conversación que Raimundo tenga en su correo

Zeke: ¡Eso es estupendo!, pero ¿por qué quieres contactar a Raimundo?

Justin: ¡¿Por qué?! A caso ¿No fue suficiente lo que hizo?

Zeke: Solo te corrigió ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

Justin: Es como lo hizo lo que no me agrado

Zeke: ¿Seguro qué fue solo eso?

Justin: ¡Está bien! Puede que tenga algo de envidia de lo inteligente que pueda ser. Pero lo que me tranquiliza

Zeke: ¿Eso es estar tranquilo?

Justin: Mis nervios aun no tocan fondo aunque no lo creas "amigo". Como decía lo que me tranquiliza es que posiblemente solo sepa algo de matemáticas y no destaque en otras áreas

Zeke: Como digas amigo

Justin: ¡Mira! está iniciando una conversación con  _ creespysweet_IMH _ . Veamos de que hablan, de seguro si lo hago lograré llegar más lejos

EN LA CASA RUSSO MINUTOS ANTES

Max: ¡Al fin!

Eran las 11 de la noche y había acabado de cerrar la subestación. El día fue muy productivo ¡reuní más de 1000 dólares en una sola tarde!, el mejor día. Apague las luces de la subestación y subí con mi computadora y esta al entrar en la sala activo en radar de magia.

Nunca pensé que funcionaria y mucho menos que lo usaría. Pero  _ ¿qué es lo que lo activa?  _ Observé la habitación y vi unas cámaras, al parecer alguien las puso ahí para espiarnos. Hice lo único que podía hacer chasqué los dedos y las cámaras se desactivaron. Les diré algo, ahora que soy nivel 12 en la magia no necesito decir el hechizo para que se haga, solo debo pensar en el hechizo correcto y funciona.

Max: Sea quien sea ya no lo hará

Decidí tomar una ducha, hacerme un tentempié y luego me acomodé en el sofá de la sala, con una manta y mi computadora.

Max: Momento de que Raimundo aparezca en escena

**_littlebrain ha iniciado sesión**

Max: Veamos, veamos

**Aceptar solicitud de SuperJustin_Russo**

Max: Am… lo lamento hermano, pero eres un riesgo. Rechazado

**Aceptar solicitud de creespysweet_IMH**

Max: Aceptada

**_littlebrain dice:** Hola Courtney

**creespysweet_IMH ha iniciado sesión**

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Hola Raimundo ¿listo para la entrevista?

**_littlebrain dice:** Claro, pero ¿por qué no conversamos un poco antes?

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Está bien, pero rápido

**_littlebrain dice:** ¿Por qué trabajas en esa revista?

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Eso es algo personal

**_littlebrain dice:** Bien, bien ¿qué significan las iniciales"IMH"?

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Personal

**_littlebrain dice:** Bueno entonces algo que conozca… ¿ya conoces a Max?

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Eso es obvio, sino no te estaría hablando

**_littlebrain dice:** Solo me cercioro de que Max no se haya equivocado

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** No se equivocó y por cierto es muy intrigante este amigo tuyo

**_littlebrain dice:** Lo sé de los años que lo conozco aún no sé quién es

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Yo tampoco. Generalmente hablo con las personas y sé como son, pero Max…

**_littlebrain dice:** ¿Te confunde?

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Si, es primera persona que me confunde tanto

**_littlebrain dice:** A mi igual, pero al menos no somos los únicos

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Si, pero igualmente no me agrada la sensación de conocer a alguien sin hacerlo en realidad…pero divagamos. ¿Podemos comenzar la entrevista?

**_littlebrain dice:** Claro

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** ¿Te gusta la química?

**_littlebrain dice:** Me encanta todo lo que sea ciencia, en especial química

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** ¿Qué te llevó a hacer este experimento?

**_littlebrain dice:** Mi familia nunca fue la más normal y entre problema y problema fui descubriendo…. Cosas, que me llevaron a otras y así. Pero lo que me llevó a usar esas cosas en mi experimento fue Max, él me dio la idea

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** _ Fascinante, Max no se ve listo, pero eso no se puede asegurar después de todo las calificaciones no son todo… _ ¿Y tienes alguna prueba de que tus experimentos funcionan?

**_littlebrain dice:** Si quieres te envío algún plano o proyecto de los que tengo para que puedan publicar eso mientras

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** Claro. ¿Cuándo puedes enviármela?

**_littlebrain dice:** El Lunes Max la tendrá y tendrás tu muestra de mi inteligencia

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** De acuerdo. Eso es todo por hoy ¿mañana a la misma hora?

**_littlebrain dice:** Quizá…

**_littlebrain se ha desconectado**

**creespysweet_IMH dice:** ¿Raimundo? _ Al menos sé cómo eres _

**creespysweet_IMH se ha desconectado**

Me fui a dormir

CASA DE ZEKE

Justin: ¡¿Max?!

Zeke: (despertando de golpe) ¿Qué sucede Justin?

Justin: Según esta conversación Max y Raimundo son amigos desde hace años

Zeke: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que habla de tu hermano?

Justin: Dicen que "Max" es el único que los confunde

Zeke: De seguro es otro Max, a lo mejor el Max del que hablan es muy listo y los confunde

Justin: A lo mejor, pero de todas formas me aseguraré

Zeke: Haz lo que quieras, pero mañana ahora vete a dormir o te retiro mi antena y no podrás espiarlo más

Justin: (enojado) Bien. Buenas noches

Zeke: Buenas… (Bostezo)… noches

EN LA FIESTA DE ALEX

Alex: Chicas ya vuelvo debo asegurarme de algo (entra al baño) ¡Al fin! Veamos qué haces Max

Saca la pantalla de su bolso y ve la cinta

Alex: Veamos la sala… Max entra con esa computadora extraña a las ¡11! ¿Por qué cerró tan tarde?...su computadora suena, él ve por toda la sala, chasquea los dedos y negro… ¡¿Negro?! ¡¿Por qué y cómo NEGRO?!...Veamos las otras cámaras

Revisé el resto de las cámaras y todas igual en el mismo momento, todas excepto la cámara de su habitación que no es mágica…  _ ¿Por qué todas las cámaras mágicas se apagaron luego de su chasquido? ¿Fue coincidencia o Max nos está ocultando información? ¿Qué fue esa rebeldía y cero Max esta tarde en el castigo? ¿Qué fue eso con esa chica en la tarde? ¿Y qué tiene de especial ese computador?... Max tendrás mucho que explicar mañana _

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté e hice mi rutina diaria, pero no a escondidas, ya que me encuentro solo en casa. Luego atendí la subestación y como una buena noticia tuve que cerrar a la 1pm, por falta de alimentos. Así es, créanlo o no vendí cada caja que había con alimento para la subestación. Así que tuve que llamar a encargar, lo que no es raro porque siempre me dicen a mí que lo haga, pero con una lista hoy tengo chipe libre

Carlos /dispensador de comestibles

Carlos: ¿Aló?

Max: ¿cómo te va Carlos?

Carlos: Bien ¿y tú?

Max: Regular

Carlos: ¿Problemas?

Max: Más de uno

Carlos: ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar esta vez?

Max: Te tengo una muy buena y mala noticia

Carlos: Dímela entonces

Max: Con la compra de hoy tengo 20 timbres y a eso debes sumarle un descuento del 40%, lo que me da un 60% de beneficio

Carlos: Está bien lo de los timbres lo comprendo, pero ¿y el otro 40%? Como ya le he dicho a tu padre mi amistad no brinda descuentos

Max: Lo sé, pero un trabajo bien hecho sí

Carlos: Te quedaste sólo otra vez ¿verdad?

Max: (con muy bien fingida confusión) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Carlos: Siempre los pedidos son más grandes cuando esto sucede

Max: Me atrapaste, pero esta vez me superé

Carlos: ¿Cuántos kilos extra?

Max: En esta ocasión deberé encargar doble paquete completo deluxe

Carlos: ¡¿Por qué?!

Max: Me acabé TODO. Y lo necesito de emergencia ¿cuánto sería sin el descuento?

Carlos: Sin el costo extra por emergencia, serian 2000 dólares

Max: Veamos descontando el 60%... y a eso le agregamos el costo extra… serian 850 dólares

Carlos: Eso fue bastante rápido. ¿Para cuándo lo necesitas?

Max: Para las 5 pm

Carlos: Pero hombre nos demoraremos 1 hora en procesar la solicitud, otra hora en reunir el pedido. Sin contar que d pm tenemos descanso, además de la hora para embarcar tremendo pedido y las 2 horas de viaje. Y eso que es el método exprés

Max: Bien entonces a las 6, pero no más tarde. Llámame al celular cuando llegues el timbre no funciona

Carlos: Como mandes. Nos vemos

Max: Hasta luego.

ESA TARDE A LAS 5:58 PM

Yo estaba usando mi computadora cuando Alex y Justin Entraron en la sala

Justin: ¿Alex dónde estabas? , ¡¿Dejaste a Max solo?!

Alex: Cuando yo me fui estaban sus amigos

Justin: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?

Alex: ¡¿Yo?! Tú fuiste el que se desquició con Raimundo

Justin: Hablando de Raimundo…

Alex: Hablando de desquiciados…

Justin y Alex: ¡MAX!

Max: ¿Si?  _ Momento milagroso ven rápido…. _

Justin y Alex comienzan a gritar y hablar al mismo tiempo y cuando me iban a cuestionar a mí, en vez de ellos mi celular sonó

Max:  _ ¡Yes! Gracias  _ Esperen un poco. ¿Carlos?…. No te preocupes son mis hermanos… si ahora bajo… S i no les importa debo bajar ahora

Con eso bajé y fui a la puerta abrirles a Carlos y su gente

Carlos: Max, cuánto tiempo sin verte

Max: Carlos, mucho tiempo

Carlos tengo tu pedido vamos dentro para que los chicos lo entren

Max: Claro, adelante

Entramos a la subestación y me paré tras el mostrador mientras entran las cosas y Carlos se paró del otro lado del mostrador

Carlos: Y muchacho ¿realmente vendiste todo?

Max: Por supuesto que sí, pero sin antes guardarte un sándwich

Carlos: ¿Un "a la Max"?

Max: ¿Cuál más?, iré por él

Subí y arriba estaban Justin y Alex parados esperándome, y mientras hacia mi camino hacia el refrigerador y de regreso…

Justin: ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?

Max: Carlos

Alex: ¡¿Carlos?! ¡¿Por qué está aquí?!

Max: Vino a entregar el pedido que hice esta mañana

Justin: ¿Y cómo le explicaremos a papá esta entrega tan urgente que hiciste?

Max: Cálmense chicos yo le voy a decir

Alex: No creo que vaya a agradarle

Max: Descuiden yo les digo. Y les quitaré toda participación en esto

Justin: Si es así, diles

Alex: Estoy de acuerdo, pero aún me la debes

Justin: ¿De qué hablan?

Max: Que Alex te diga yo debo volver abajo (saliendo por la puerta) ¡Hay comida en el horno!

Bajé y la mayoría de las cosas ya estaban dentro

Max: Carlos perdón la demora

Carlos: No te preocupes… y listo todas tus cajas están dentro, ten la factura

Max: Gracias, ten tu sándwich y los 850 dólares

Carlos: Si, pero antes de irnos. ¡¿Alguien va a querer algo antes de irnos?, recuerden que es un largo viaje de regreso!...

Max: (luego de preparar todo) Aquí tienes el último, serían 50 dólares

Carlos: Ahí va el costo de envío y, antes de que se me olvide, tu nueva tarjeta de timbres. Que estés bien, cuídate

Max: Tú igual. Adiós a todos

Revisé la mercancía y luego subí para encontrar a Alex y Justin ¿hablando?

Max: Hola chicos ¿de qué hablan?

Alex: Solo de lo extraño que te comportas últimamente….

Justin: Y coincidencias extrañas.

Max: ¿YO? ¿Extraño? Je je je, que graciosos  _ Cálmate Max van a sospechar _

Alex: ¿Qué te ocurre Max, nervioso?

Max: ¿Qué es estar nervioso?

Justin: Quizá está nervioso porque lo descubrimos, ¿tú qué opinas Alex?

Alex: Yo diría que sí

Max: No sé de qué hablan

Me miraron fijamente y yo inconsciente mente me acerque a la puerta

Alex: (acusadoramente) ¡Confiesa!

Justin: ¡Si Max, confiesa!

Max: ¿Confesar qué?  _ ¡Me descubrieron! No, tranquilo averiguar y luego responder… _

Jerry: Ya llegamos chicos

Theresa: No saben cuánto los extrañé

En eso mamá me abrazó y mientras abrazaba a papá Alex y Justin modularon "Esto no se queda así". Me quede ahí observando cómo se saludaban, con los nervios de punta hasta que oí algo que me podría salvar.  _ Gloria o no será el día que te quedes en mis trincheras… _

Jerry: Justin, me alegro de que hayas vuelto a ser tú, pero me podrías explicar ¿por qué la subestación está cerrada?

Alex: Yo te puedo explicar

Jerry: ¿En serio Alex?, entonces hazlo

Alex: Max lo sabe

Jerry: ¡Max! ¿Qué hiciste?

Max: De acuerdo te voy a explicar: Todo iba normal el sábado, hasta qué llegaron mis amigos. Alex me dijo que atendiera y ella se encargaba de vender. Así que comencé a hacer mis sándwiches especiales para mis amigos en la cocina y no sé lo que Alex hizo, pero en cuestión de media hora ya estaba lleno de pedidos, esa noche cerramos a las 11 de la noche.

Esta mañana Justin regresó a la normalidad y junto con Alex se encargaron de atraer a los clientes y yo solo estaba en la cocina hasta la 1, ya que se me agotaron los recursos. Luego llamaron a Carlos y, ya que era un pedido tan grande, Justin y Alex se encargaron de hacerlo. Y si no recuerdo mal Justin ordenó 2 paquetes completos deluxe, lo que eran 2000 dólares, pero consiguió un descuento y pidió que fuera urgente. Cuando llegó Justin pagó y Alex los convenció de comer algo antes de irse, así que recuperamos 50 dólares. Así que ganamos mucho dinero, según Justin, quien hizo los cálculos en voz alta, y para que lo creas dejo _ :"Ayer las ganancias fueron 1000 dólares….a eso le sumamos los 1500 dólares de esta mañana…. Y le descontamos los 850 dólares del pedido… y agregamos otros 50 dólares de los sándwiches de los repartidores, eso nos deja una ganancia de… 1700 dólares"  _ y eso es por lo que cerramos la tienda

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Mamá y papá de lo que "logramos trabajando en equipo" y Alex y Justin de que les dijera algo que parecía mentira y los dejara tan bien frente a papá y mamá

Theresa: (dirigiéndose a Alex y Justin) ¿Chicos eso es cierto?

Max: (viendo a Justin y Alex abriendo y cerrando l boca en busca de una respuesta) Si mamá, si quieren nos acompañan abajo y les mostramos todas las boletas de venta y la factura del repartidor, Justin ya actualizó el libro de contabilidad, (chasqueando) Así de rápido

POV NADIE

Max bajó junto a sus padres y Alex y Justin se retrasaron un poco

Justin: No recuerdo haber hecho eso

Alex: Claro que no lo hiciste y yo tampoco, Max lo inventó todo

Justin: No creo que sea 100% mentira

Alex: ¿A qué te refieres?

Justin: No recuerdas que hace un rato Max fue a atender a "Carlos"

Alex: Si ¿Y?

Justin: A lo mejor su historia es cierta, solo que nos involucró a nosotros para no delatarnos de que nos fuimos y lo dejamos solo en la ausencia de nuestros padres. Pero ¿Por qué?

Alex: Para desviar nuestra conversación. No recuerdas lo que te dije de los chasquidos.

Justin: ¡Por supuesto! Entre el tiempo en que Carlos se fue, y el que nuestros padres llegaron no tuvo tiempo de arreglar el libro y….

Alex: Lo hizo al chasquear los dedos. Pero estás seguro de que no tuvo tiempo ¿verdad?

Justin: Tal vez estuvo la posibilidad de que lo hiciera alguien más mientras estaba acá arriba. Tal vez fue Raimundo

Alex: Eso debe ser Raimundo es un hechicero, al público cambia de apariencia y es por eso que nadie lo conoce. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de qué todos los repartidores lo eran realmente?

Justin: Nunca pensé en decir esto, pero Alex debemos unirnos y descubrir a Raimundo

Alex: Este es el plan: Presión

Justin: ¿Presión?

Alex: Presión. Si al parecer Raimundo favorece a Max con esa computadora y con la subestación, significa que Max lo conoce y que el Max del que hablaba anoche es nuestro Max. A él debemos presionar por información ¡A MAX!

Justin: Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Mañana antes de la escuela?

Alex: Solo porque me intriga me levantaré temprano.

Justin: Esperaremos a que Max se levante a las 8, así que espero verte sentada tomando desayuno a las 7:30 ¿está claro?

Alex: Bien

3--3--3--3--3--3--3--3

LUNES 6:30 AM

A pesar de que la celebración espontanea de ayer fue realmente agotadora, me las arreglé para levantarme temprano. Está mañana practiqué magia, arreglé las cosas para Courtney y, al ser Lunes, fui a hacer ejercicio. Unas cuantas vueltas y lo habitual en el gimnasio matutino. Cuando regresé a casa para tomar una ducha vi salir de emergencia a mis padres- los Lunes temprano ellos van a una barata de elementos diversos de restaurantes, algo como la venta loca de 10 minutos, pero muy temprano- eran las 7:15, así qué, cómo debo irme a las 8 para visitar a Courtney, no dormiré luego de la ducha.

Luego de la ducha bajé a tomar desayuno, aún con el cabello mojado, una toalla por el cuello y pantalones con una camiseta negra sin mangas, pero para mi sorpresa ahí, en la mesa del desayuno estaban Justin y, aún más sorprendente, Alex, quien desvió la mirada cuando me vio.

Max: Alex ¿acaso ya son las 8?

Alex: No Max son las 7:30

Max: ¿Y por qué estas despierta?

Alex: Porque queremos conversar contigo sobre algunas cosas que nos están molestando

Max: Ya me confundí, la última vez que dije eso dijeron que era imposible que mi cama se burlara de mí

Justin: No intentes confundirnos

Max: ¿De qué hablas? Ni siquiera sé de qué quieren hablar

Alex: Antes que nada. ¿Por qué tú estás despierto tan temprano y duchado?

Max: Mamá está mañana dejó una nota diciendo que me duchara y además se tropezó con todo al hacerlo y desperté. Me obligó

Justin: Si es cierto, entonces no te molestaría que viéramos la nota ¿verdad?

Max: Claro qué no. Voy por ella.

Alex: Te acompañamos

Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación escuche unos murmullos

Justin: (susurrando) Para mayor vigilancia, bien dicho Alex

Alex: (susurrando gritando) Si como digas ahora silencio o nos va a oír

Al hacer girar mi perilla aproveché de chasquear no tan fuerte  _ (tendré que hallar una forma más discreta de hacer magia, mañana veo eso)  _ Hice que la nota apareciera junto a una líquido, era un invento que al fin podría probar, era para decir la verdad.

Max: ¿Dónde está?... ¡Ahí Está! (me acerque nuevamente a los chicos) tomen esta es la nota

Justin: Max ¿qué es ese líquido junto a la nota?

Max: Es soda que mamá me dejó para luego del baño, pero no me gustó

Alex: ¿Es solo soda?

Max: Si no me creen pruébenla

Justin: (tomando un sorbo de la "soda") sabe a soda

Alex: ¿Tú que sabes de sodas? Solo tomas té. Pásamela yo la probaré (toma un gran sorbo de la "soda") Si es soda.

Max: Bajemos, debo desayunar e irme antes de las 8

Bajamos y mientras lo hacíamos decidí verificar mi invento preguntando a Alex algo, pero asegurándome de que Justin no nos escuchara

Max: ¿Alex te puedo preguntar algo?

Alex: Si

Max: ¿Por qué fue esa desviación de mirada esta mañana?

Alex: (con una mirada cada vez más soñadora) Porque te veías demasiado bien secando tu cabello descuidadamente con una mano, mientras este goteaba sobre tu camisa y cuello, y ¡esas gotas!, tenían que deslizarse sobre ti desapareciendo en la camisa…. Em. ¿Por qué dije eso?

_ Funciona. Fue algo extraño y agradable de saber, pero funciona _

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos abajo para esa última línea que, obviamente, Justin alcanzó a oír

Justin: ¿Por qué dijiste qué Alex?

Alex: ¿Por qué dije exactamente lo que cruzo por mi mente esta mañana cuando Max bajó? No pude mentir, ni un poco

Justin: ¿Quién sabe quizá levantarte temprano te hace bien? Porque normalmente no dirías la verdad, sería una enfermiza mentirosa que no logra expresar lo que siente o piensa si es algo bueno, porque nadie puede ser mejor persona que tú

Alex: A ¿sí?, pues al menos no soy un patético nerd que no logra soportar que alguien sea más listo que tú o que tenga mejores planes, porque eres un tonto ególatra

Decidí parar esto y saltarme el desayuno, sino llegaría tarde.

Max: Chicos cálmense y no se peleen. Ahora me voy. Adiós

Tomé las cosas para la escuela, los planos y salí huyendo a busca a Courtney a la escuela, pero no sin antes oír como discutían Justin y Alex por dejarme ir. Los quiero mucho a ambos, pero con o sin pócima de la verdad, discuten demasiado.

Luego de una hora de 45 minutos de viaje, logré llegar a Secundaria científica Borneo y no fue lo que me esperaba.

Llegué pasado las 9 por lo que tuve que ir a su primera clase, era educación física y les tocaba natación así que pude esperar fuera de la piscina para encontrarla. Luego de unos 10 minutos de ejercicios el profesor les dio descanso y decidí acercarme.

Max: (cubriendo los ojos de Courtney) Adivina ¿quién soy?

Courtney: Max, ¿qué haces aquí?

Max: Vine a dejar las pruebas

Courtney: (saliendo de un ¿trance?) ¿Y ese atuendo tan… deportivo?

Max: También tengo educación física, claro que mi escuela no tiene su propia piscina

Courtney: Ah… Max ¿por qué no estás en tu escuela?

Max: La primera hora es libre, ¿para que llegar tan temprano a hacer nada?

Courtney: Te creó

Max: No deberías, pero ahora seré tu compañero de clases

Courtney: ¿A caso te inscribiste en Borneo?

Max: Si yo quisiera podría, pero no

Courtney: ¿Entonces?

Max: Seré un forajido y tú mi cómplice

Courtney: No lo creo (se voltea y comienza a alejarse)

Max: Si no lo haces no te daré las pruebas

Courtney: (Se detiene en seco) ¿No te atreverías?

Max: Pruébame

Courtney:  _ Es tan manipulador, pero me agrada  _ Está bien. Debes formarte del otro lado, con los chicos

Max: De acuerdo

Luego de formarme no pude evitar sentir muchas miradas en mí y muchos murmullos como  _ ¿quién es? _ O  _ ¿Por qué hablaba con Courtney?  _ Sin darme cuenta el profesor se acercó a mí

Profesor: ¡Muchacho ¿quién eres?!

Max: Un alumno

Profesor: Pero no perteneces a esta escuela

Max: ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

Profesor: Jamás te he visto antes

Max: Será porque es nuevo en esta escuela

Profesor: (abriendo y cerrando la boca) ¿Alguien lo conoce?

Me volteé a mirar y había 2 manos a la vista….  _ Espera ¿2? _

Profesor: Entonces puedes quedarte, pero te estaré vigilando

Max: Y yo a usted, tenga mucho cuidado

Profesor: Muy bien formen equipos de 4, tomando en cuenta la cantidad de chicas, los grupos deberán integrar al menos a un chico… o chica ¿de acuerdo muchachos?

Chicos: Si

Profesor: ¡No escucho!

Chicos: ¡SI!

Muchas chicas se me acercan y comienza a hablar al mismo tiempo, todo era un montón de chillidos, gritos y miradas enojadas de parte de los chicos, en especial de uno, tenía la apariencia de rey popularidad. Todo ese escándalo fue silenciado por un silbato

Profesor: ¿Qué sucede acá?

Max: Sinceramente no tengo ni idea.

Chico: Tos - Tonto – Tos

Max: Gracias.

Profesor: Los equipos están listos… Veo a los chicos de un lado y los grupos de chicas al otro… ¿chicas algún grupo integró a una chico?

Chicas: ¡Si!

Profesor: Entonces chicos vayan a sus respectivos grupos

Nadie se movía y yo pertenecía al lado de la piscina

Profesor: ¿Qué pasa chicos? ¡Muévanse!

Chico: Como representante de los chicos debo decir que ninguno tiene un grupo.

Profesor: Entonces chicas a quién integraron en sus grupos sin decirlo vayan a buscarlo, pero…

El profesor no alcanzó a terminar cuando el mismo montón de chicas de hace un rato corrió en mi dirección, entonces caí y todo se volvió negro

Al abrir los ojos estaba en una habitación blanca

Max: (sentándose) ¿Dónde estoy?

Señora: En la enfermería

Max: (frotándose la cabeza) ¿Por qué?

Enfermera: Te caíste en la piscina y te golpeaste la cabeza

Max: Eso explica mucho, ¡Auch!

Enfermera: Mejor recuéstate, pero no te duermas o entrarás en coma

Max: (recostándose) Si que debió ser duro el golpe

Enfermera: Ten ponte este hielo, mientras voy a avisar a tus amigas y tu profesor que estas bien

Max: (tomando la bolsa de hielo) Antes de eso ¿me podría escribir las indicaciones y hacerme una nota? Sin eso en casa no me creerán

Enfermera: Claro (toma un papel y un lápiz del escritorio y comienza a escribir) ¿Nombre?

No estaba seguro de qué responder cuando cierta chica de cabello negro azabache entró por la puerta. Sin duda era ella esa segunda mano.  _ Sabrina Coleman _

Sabrina: Su nombre es Max Russo

Enfermera: (dirigiéndose a Max) Jamás vi a un chico en esta escuela con tantas amigas- Guiño- Está bien Max aquí tienes la nota

Max: (tomando la nota y guardándola en el bolsillo) Gracias

Enfermera: De acuerdo iré a avisar y chica mientras no estoy debes cuidarlo. Y por si te preguntan si puede recibir visitas

Sabrina: (con una pequeña sonrisa) Claro

La enfermera salió y nosotros estábamos en silencio mientras Sabrina tomaba asiento y yo sostenía la bolsa de hielo en mi adolorida cabeza. Finalmente decidí romper el silencio

Max: ¿cómo has estado Sabrina?

Sabrina: Bien. Te diré esto sin rodeos ¿Qué haces aquí?

Max: Estoy de repartidor

Sabrina: Nunca pensé que dejarás los estudios tan pronto

Max: Oh estas muy equivocada. Le hago un favor a un amigo

Sabrina: Si sigues "haciendo favores a tus amigos" jamás progresarás en tus estudios

Max: Lo mismo decían de ti los chicos y mírate ahora en una escuela en la que no cualquiera entra

Sabrina: Los chicos nunca tuvieron fe en mí

Max: Pero jamás estuviste sola

Sabrina: Lo sé. Siempre estaba señor confusión a mi lado

Max: ¡Señor confusión nunca deja atrás a sus compañeros! Y mantiene sus poderes intactos

Sabrina: (riendo) Aún recuerdo cuando señor confusión nació

Max: Si, fue un día fuera de lo normal

Sabrina: ¡FUERA DE LO NORMAL! Convertiste a todo un grupo avanzado en unos primates sin cerebro y terminaste sobre un bote en medio de la sala

Max: No podía llevar una vaca o la profesora me castigaría

Sabrina: (riendo a carcajadas) No tienes idea cuanto extrañe estas conversaciones

Max: Yo extrañé a mi vieja amiga

Sabrina: Yo igual

Nos abrazamos o por lo menos hice mi mejor esfuerzo por sentarme sin vomitarle encima. Nos separamos al oír la puerta abrirse

Courtney: ¡EJEM! ¿Interrumpo algo?

Max: Solo un encuentro con una antigua y querida amiga

Courtney: Yo solo venía a decirte Max que te cuides y sigas todas las instrucciones de la enfermera. No quie- queremos que estés en coma ¿o sí?

Max: No, pero al menos no importaría no terminar la tarea

Courtney: (con las manos en las caderas) bueno tampoco te castigarían por hacerla

Max: No estábamos en tregua

Courtney: Tú comenzaste

Max: Como sea. ¿Alguna sabe qué hora es?

Sabrina: Las 11

Max: ¡Oh por…! Tengo que irme. ¿Dónde está mi mochila?

Courtney: Creo que unas chicas la tomaron

Max: ¿Qué tienen ahora?

Sabrina: Inglés

Courtney: Max no te puedes ir

Sabrina: Claro que puede

Courtney: Primero, le hablo a Max. Segundo, Tiene que entregarme  _ mi  _ paquete. Tercero, Desde las 10 no dejan salir a nadie sin autorización

Sabrina: No me hables así…

Mientras las chicas "conversaban" yo intenté ponerme de pie. Sentí que la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero tenía que irme.

Max: ¡Chicas!

Sabrina y Courtney: ¡¿Qué?!

Max: No importa que pueda o no salir yo me las arreglo ustedes vayan a clase y yo las acompaño. Del resto me encargo yo

Las chicas asintieron y salimos hacia el pasillo. Mientras caminábamos había un muy incómodo silencio. Jamás me había sentido tan incómodo en mi vida, ni siquiera con la confesión de Alex de esta mañana.

Llegamos a la sala, tocamos la puerta y al entrar el profesor nos quedo mirando.

Max: (en voz baja) Vayan a sentarse yo me encargo desde aquí

Sabrina y Courtney: Pero…

Max: Vayan.

Las chicas se fueron a sentar y yo me volví hacia el maestro, casi perdiendo el equilibrio, pero llegué hasta él.

Profesor: Espero que tengan una muy buena excusa para llegar a esta hora

Max: Profesor yo sé que no me conoce pero estas chicas me ayudaron a llegar hasta acá.

Profesor: ¿Y por qué necesita ayuda de 2 de mis estudiantes?

Max: Ya que en la clase de natación sufrí una caída y me golpeé en la cabeza.

Profesor: Luego me cercioraré con el entrenador. Ahora diríjase a su respectiva clase.

Max: Lo haré, pero debo traer mi mochila.

Profesor: Está bien. Que sea rápido

Max: (volteando a la clase) Me enteré de que alguien tomó mis cosas, las que estaban en las gradas. ¿Me las podrían devolver?

Chica: Y quién te la devuelva ¿qué gana a cambio?

Max: ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Chica: Espera un momento… (Se voltea hacia un grupo de chicas y luego de unos minutos se dirige a Max) Deberás venir a ayudarnos en nuestro lavado de autos a beneficio este miércoles en la tarde.

Max: Como deseen. Ahora necesito mis cosas

Chica: Aquí tienes

Me acerqué tome mis cosas, le pasé el sobre a Courtney y me dirigí hacia la puerta

Max: Gracias profesor y gracias chicas. (Haciendo un saludo antes de salir) Nos vemos el miércoles. Adiós chicas

Luego de salir de la sala me cercioré de que nadie me viera y transporte hasta la entrada de la escuela Tribeca. Al llegar me mareé y vi que se me acercaban 4 Laritate.

Laritate: Joven Russo ¿Por qué llega a esta hora a la escuela?

Max: Tuve un pequeño incidente camino a la escuela

Laritate: Bueno ahora deberá acompañarme a mi oficina y veremos las consecuencias de ese "incidente"

Max: Señor debo ir a clase ahora. ¿No creé que ya he perdido buena parte de ella?

Laritate: Así es pero no entrará hasta arreglar este asunto.

Max: (entre dientes) No comprende señor. Debo entrar ahora

Laritate: Usted no comprende joven Russo. Luego ahora a mi oficina

No sé qué sucedió pero de repente los casilleros comenzaron a abrirse y cerrarse a medida que yo me negaba. Cuando el Señor Laritate se dio cuenta y en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era que él se olvidará de que me vio entrando a la escuela y me dejara ir, entonces fue algo extraño.

Laritate: Joven ¿quién es usted y qué hace acá?

Max: Pero si me acaba de decir que vaya a su oficina. ¿No lo recuerda?

Laritate: Si fuera así recordaría quien es usted. Jamás olvido a los revoltosos. Ahora vaya a su clase. ¡Rápido!

En cuanto el señor Laritate se fue mi cabeza me dio vueltas, pero luego de estabilizarme me fui a biología. Al entrar la profesora me sonrió y preguntó

Profesora: ¿Por qué vienes llegando esta hora?

Max: De camino a la escuela me caí, muy fuerte

Profesora: De acuerdo, pero no te puedo dejar pasar sin un pase

Max: _ Se me olvido mencionar que el señor Laritate se olvidó de mí y es por eso que no tengo un pase. _

**_¡CRASH!_ **

La ventana estalló, la profesora entró en pánico y mi cabeza volvió a darme vueltas

Profesor: ¡Niños aléjense de la ventana! Y tengan cuidado con los trozos. ¡Max ve a buscar al conserje!

Max: (algo atontado) ¿Y el pase?

Profesora: Eso no importa. Ve y te dejo pasar

Salí corriendo, o eso intenté, porque al girar la esquina mi cabeza me comenzó a doler muchísimo y me tambaleé para encontrar al conserje. De camino entre más aguantaba un grito de dolor el dolor crecía y algún casillero se abría o algo salía volando.

Luego de detenerme en el armario del conserje toqué la puerta e intente ignorar el dolor lo que más pude.

Max: (entre dientes) Señor Marcid, una ventana se rompió en la sala de biología. ¿Podría ir a limpiar?

Sr Marcid: Claro Max y tú deberías ir a curarte esa herida.

Max: ¿Cuál?

Sr Marcid: La de tu brazo

Max: (mirando la herida) Claro, gracias

Fui a la enfermería, creo. Me pareció ver algo borroso el letrero, pero se distingue "enfermería". Luego de que me vendaron me fui a la sala de clase con el pase de la enfermera.

Max: (asomándose a la puerta) Ahora sí tengo pase

Profesora: Adelante Max y felicitaciones

Max: ¿Por qué?

Profesora: El examen, obtuviste una B+

Max: ¿En serio?

Profesora: Si (luego de leer la nota) Max creo que te equivocaste de nota. Esta es de tu golpe en la cabeza.

Max: Oh, claro… (Revisando los bolsillos) debería estar por acá… (Sacando 2 notas) es una de estas

Profesora: ¿Estás bien?

Max: Si, solo algo sorprendido por la nota. Creo que esta es la nota correcta

Profesora: Está bien toma asiento y espero que te siga yendo bien

Max: Yo igual.

Me fui a sentar y el resto de las clases, antes del almuerzo, fueron un borrón. Lo único que recuerdo son cosas volando cuando Hana se ponía pegajosa, y explosiones de frascos y focos de los pasillos.

En el almuerzo me senté rápidamente antes de caerme. El mareo era cada vez que algo volaba o estallaba, y cada vez más intenso. Leí la nota de la enfermera de Borneo y los mareos debieron pasar hace horas,  _ quizá debería conseguir algo de hielo. _

Damián: Max y ¿Hana?

Max: No lo sé, creo que fue a buscar su almuerzo

Sam: Te ves algo decaído

Max: Nah, solo un dolor de cabeza

Talía: Quizá deberías descansar, luego del golpe en la cabeza

Hana: (sentándose al lado de Max lanzándole una mirada a Talía) No puede

Talía: (ligeramente molesta) ¿Y por qué no?

Hana: Tiene que estar conmigo, ahora que estoy mejor

Talía: No solo porque TÚ lo digas quiere decir que estas mejor

Hana: Insinúas que estoy enferma

Talía: ¿Tú qué crees?

Hana: Creo que quieres decir que estoy enferma

Talía: Claro que estas enferma. Solo porque eres su novia no quiere decir que tiene que hacer lo que digas

Hana: Claro que debe hacerlo y él lo sabe

Talía: Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo

Hana: Pues a nadie le interesa

Talía: No eres más que una manipuladora

Hana: A ¿sí?, pues tú eres una descarada

No podía soportar esto, y Sam y Damián no ayudaban mucho quedándose callados. Con cada frase de las chicas más desearía que no pudieran hablar… Hasta que no lo soporte más

Max: ¡Silencio chicas!, no puedo creer que sea la tercera vez del día que suceda esto

Las chicas no dijeron nada, aunque lo intentaron. No podían, literalmente no podían hacerlo. Aunque no me quejo ya no escucharé sus gritos.

Sam: Max no conocía esa fase de ti

Max: ¿De qué fase hablas?

Damián: De esa fase tan autoritaria. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Max: Les diré algo a los 4. Por hoy no estaré con ninguno, ya que debo descansar y no puedo estar con mis amigos y mi novia en la misma sala sin que discutan. Así que adiós

Mensaje

**Hana: Pero Maxie…**

**Talía: Pero Max…**

Max: Lo lamento chicas me voy, ¡adiós! (la comida que quedaba voló por los aires) Nos veremos mañana. Cuando este mejor del golpe.

Salí de la cafetería y antes de dirigirme a cualquier parte, no pude aguantar más el dolor y saqué ese grito que tanto había ahogado, junto con el ruido de la campana y nadie pudo oírme. Me senté en uno de los asientos frente a los casilleros y vi a todos dirigirse a sus clases.

Cuando los pasillos se vaciaron y el dolor se pasó un poco, me dirigí a buscar mis cosas al casillero y a la oficina del profesor Laritate

Laritate: Adelante. ¿Qué te sucede jovencito?

Max: Quería pedir permiso para retirarme

Laritate: ¿Cuáles son los motivos?

Max: Me caí y golpeé mi cabeza. Y ahora estoy algo mareado

Laritate: Por supuesto, solo debes entregarme un pase donde lo afirme la enfermera y darme tu nombre.

Max:  _ ¿Mi nombre? ¿Aún no me recuerda?  _ Claro aquí está el pase de la enfermera, pero le rogaría que me lo devolviera luego de registrarlo para que mis padres no crean que huí.

Laritate: (leyendo) Todo parece correcto señor ¿Russo? (asentí) Debes ser hermano de Alex y Justin Russo.

Max: (suspirando rendido) Si, lo soy

Laritate: Es gusto tenerte en esta escuela, espero que no seas igual que ella. Puedes irte

Max: Gracias

Salí de la oficina y con las pocas fuerzas que aún conservaba logré transportarme a la sala de mi casa y al llegar me tambaleé y caí al suelo sujetando mi cabeza y atrayendo la atención de todos.

Theresa: ¿Max qué te sucede?

Alex: De seguro finge

Justin: Alex no creo que sea eso, él no es como tú.

Theresa: (Tocando la cabeza de Max) Hijo estas ardiendo

Alex: (susurrando) Igual que esta mañana… ¡Alex ya basta de decir eso!

Jerry: Justin ayúdame a llevarlo al sofá

Me recostaron en el sofá, me dieron algo para la fiebre y luego de unos minutos me sentí mejor, lo suficiente para hablar al menos

Theresa: Ahora que te ves mejor es mejor que me digas que sucede jovencito. ¿Por qué vienes  _ apareciendo _ tan temprano?

Max: Lo que sucede es que esta mañana camino a la escuela me tuve que desviar porque el camino habitual estaba cerrado y me perdí.

Justin: Lo bueno fue que saliste temprano

Alex: Si, pero llegar tarde amerita un castigo, no salir más temprano. A no ser que te hayan suspendido

Jerry: ¿Max te suspendieron?

Max: No. Lo que sucedió fue que cuando doble una esquina resbalé y caí. Al despertarme estaba en la enfermería de la escuela Borneo y luego fui a la escuela

Alex: ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

Max: Por supuesto, ten mamá (le entrega ambos papeles, de indicaciones y el pase) Esta tarde me sentí muy mareado y pedí permiso al profesor Laritate para salir temprano y aquí estoy

Jerry: (luego de leer) Te creo, pero debiste venir a casa en vez de ir a la escuela.

Max: Entendido. Pero no todo son malas noticias hoy la profesora de biología dio las notas del último examen.

Theresa: No quiero seguir escuchando

Max: De acuerdo, entonces no te diré que me saqué una B+

Justin escupió su comida, Alex me miró… raro y mamá se desmayó cayendo al suelo porque papá estaba demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar.

Justin: Tos - ¿en serio? – tos

Asentí y mamá se levanto tomando aire

Theresa: Al fin una buena noticia.

Alex: Hay algo que no nos está diciendo

Justin: ¡Por favor Alex! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Alex: Conozco esa táctica cuenta una historia omite detalles y luego da una buena noticia para desviar el tema

Jerry: ¿Max Alex tiene razón?

Max: ¿Si?

Alex: ¡LO SABÍA!

Jerry: ¡MAX!

Max: Bueno es algo extraño y no estoy seguro si es bueno o malo

Theresa: ¿Qué es hijo?

Max: El miércoles debo ir a un lavado de autos a ayudar a unas amigas.

Alex: ¡Yo lo llevo!... (Regañándose ella misma) ¡Cállate!

Theresa: Eso no es malo. Además, por extraño que parezca, Alex se ofreció a llevarte

Max: hay algo más

Justin: Presiento que tiene algo que ver con la magia

Max: Así es

Justin: ¡JA!

Jerry: ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Max: Ese es el punto, no lo sé

Alex: (murmurando) ¡Que novedad!

Jerry: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Max: Desde el golpe en la cabeza cada vez que me emociono algo estalla o sale volando

Justin: ¿Alguna otra cosa?

Max: La verdad sí. Cada vez que algo así sucede la cabeza me da vueltas, y cada vez es más fuerte. Además el profesor Laritate no me recuerda y dejé a Hana y Talía mudas

Alex: ¿Por qué las dejaste mudas?

Max: No paraban de discutir

Justin: Eso no es importante. Lo importante es saber qué hechizo usaste y así revertirlo

Max: No use ningún hechizo.

Jerry: Quizá tus poderes sufrieron un desorden al golpearte la cabeza. Deberás usar la gorra otra vez Max.

Max: (algo frustrado) ¿En serio?

La puerta corrediza y ventanas se rompen. Y claro el dolor de cabeza se intensificó

Jerry: Si. La traeré ahora mismo. ¡Alex, Justin! Limpien, Theresa tranquiliza a Max

Luego de un rato papá trajo el sombrero y me lo tuve que colocar, claro no sin antes hacer estallar el horno y recibir un gran dolor.

Antes de entrar en mi habitación logré escuchar una conversación, sin que me vieran

Jerry: No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar

Alex: ¿Por qué?

Justin: Por sus poderes

Alex: Pero el gorro está hecho para asegurarlos

Jerry: Si, pero el gorro también tiene un límite si no funciona tendremos que hallar otro sombrero, y esa es una misión muy peligrosa.

Justin: ¿Qué tan peligrosa es esa misión?

Jerry: No es en sí peligrosa, sino que está en un territorio desconocido para los magos.

Alex: No creo que sea tan peligrosa si lograron obtener este

Jerry: Te equivocas Alex. Los que lograron rescatar este sombrero murieron todos, excepto 1

Justin: Pero ellos no tenían los conocimientos ni los hechizos que hay ahora.

Jerry: Esta misión no requiere de magia. Eso es lo que lo complica

Alex: Bueno Max es solo nivel 4 ¿no?

Jerry: Por suerte lo es. Si fuera el profesor Crombs estaríamos en problemas

Alex: ¿Qué nivel tiene?

Jerry: Nivel 13

Justin: Yo pensé que era más fuerte, yo soy nivel 7

Alex: Si y yo 6

Jerry: Si, pero el límite de un hechicero es 15, no se ha conocido a mago más poderoso, porque ahora todo se complica los hechizos son más difíciles de controlar y cada hechicero tiene un límite de poderes. Yo llegu considerando que son mis hijos no llegaran más lejos

Alex: ¿Cómo lo sabes? desde hace 1 año que no hacemos el examen, quizá que hayamos superado tu marca

Justin: En tú caso, no lo creo. Pero yo es mucho más probable.

Jerry: Si Max sobrevive esta noche sin incidentes haremos el examen mañana. Sino deberán ir… ir a buscar otro sombrero.

Alex: No te preocupes papá el sombrero estará bien

Jerry: No es el sombrero lo que me preocupa, sino sus vidas chicos.

Luego de eso fui a mi habitación a intentar distraerme.  _ Si este sombrero tiene un límite no me servirá de nada, En el último examen era nivel 12 y alteré los resultados.  _ Tendré que estar solo toda la noche para que no se den cuenta de que el sombrero es inútil. No arriesgaré la vida de mis hermanos, solo por mis mentiras.

Pasó la tarde los mareos y la vista borrosa siguieron, por lo que mis experimentos no pudieron seguir. Pero las cosas en mi habitación no estaban nada bien. Las cosas seguían moviéndose sin mí consentimiento, pero al menos con el aspecto de mi habitación no se notaba. La noche llegó rápido y ahora que todos dormían fui a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer.

Mientras me preparaba un sándwich, todo iba bien, hasta que unas palomas entraron por la puerta sin vidrio y se posaron en la mesa

Max: (susurrando) ¡Shu Salgan!

Y la mesa y sillas volaron al patio

Max: No ustedes no. (Las palomas seguían ahí) ¡Esfúmense!

Y los sofás desaparecieron. Las palomas seguían ahí y me enojé, el refrigerador se abrió y derramó todo. Así que agité las manos frente a ellas y las cosas comenzaron a volar a mí alrededor. Las palomas volaron finalmente las luces comenzaron a parpadear y mi cabeza me dio muchas vueltas, hasta apoyarme en la pared cercana y dejarme caer al suelo con las manos sobre mi cabeza.

De repente escuche pasos en la escalera que se acercaban y bajé la cabeza dejando caer el gorro y comenzó a volar con el resto de las cosas, pero se detuvieron y cayeron cuando mamá me habló

Theresa: ¿Qué sucedió acá? ¿Max te encuentras bien?

Max: Me dio hambre… Las palomas entraron… El sombrero se me calló y no se querían ir, las cosas comenzaron a volar, los sofás se fueron y… y me desplomé con el dolor de cabeza.

No me di cuenta, pero mientras hablaba y más nervioso me ponía las cosas y todos excepto yo comenzaron a flotar y en cuanto acabé todo volvió a su lugar.

Jerry: Max no fue tú culpa, el sombrero se te cayó. Ahora te quedan 4 horas antes de ir a la escuela, mejor limpia este desastre y no pierdas el sombrero otra vez

Max: Claro papá.

Alex se me acercó y me abrazo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero al tocarme todo lo que vi fue:  **_su silueta y en el fondo una puerta que ella abría, en una especie de cueva muy antigua_ ** . La visión acabó y solo alcance a escuchar  _ "el sombrero te protegerá, no hay nada de qué temer" _

Yo asentí, todos se fueron y me quedé en la habitación oscura yo solo con la cabeza entre mis piernas.  _ No puedo decirles, no arriesgaré sus vidas. _

4--4--4--4--4--4--4--4

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me preparé para la escuela lo más neutral posible. Cuando Justin y mis padres bajaron, fingí una sonrisa y les dejé el desayuno en la mesa.

Theresa: Wow Max, esto es increíble.

Max: Tenía mucho tiempo libre anoche

Justin: Esto está muy bueno

Max: Gracias.

Jerry: Bueno Max es hora de ver si tus poderes están bajo control otra vez.

Me saca el sombrero.

Max:  _ Control Max no te emociones con nada. Solo finge  _ Ya estoy mejor

Alex: (bajando la escalera) Tú ánimo no es el mismo de siempre

Max:  _ Tenía que conocerme  _ Solo es la cabeza y el sueño. Pero aún no puedo dormir.

Justin: (tocando el hombro) Me alegro que estés bien

Cuando Justin me tocó vi a misma caverna que al lado de la puerta tenía una inscripción que decía  _ "Solo el menor de los hermanos de sangre abrirá la puerta". _

Alex: ¡Max!

Max: ¿Qué?

Alex: Te pregunte si ya estabas listo. Al parecer volviste a ser tú

Max: (Ensimismado) Si, claro

Jerry: Alex cuida que no sufra otro accidente. Y antes de que se me olvide luego de la escuela harán el examen para verificar sus niveles actuales.

Llegamos a la escuela rápidamente y en cuanto llegué fui acorralado por mis amigos

Sam: ¿Qué te ocurrió ayer?

Damián: Si nos dejaste votados en el parque

Sam: Damián, él no sabía lo del parque

Damián: Pero de igual forma tuvimos que aguantar a Hana en la clase y además en nuestro grupo, porque Max se fue

Sam: Si Max te fuiste y debimos soportar a 2 chicas mudas en una atmósfera de tensión al límite

Alex: Chicos, déjenlo en paz. Si les interesa Max llegó con mucha fiebre a casa

Damián: Lo lamento Alex, pero no sabes que es estar entre Talía y Hana luego de una discusión.

Alex: Max ¿cómo los soportas?

Max: Da igual. Me voy a clase.

Me fui los abandoné en el pasillo, pero con la discusión en la que estaban, no me podía entrometer sin sentir algo y descubrirme. La preocupación favorablemente solo me daban dolor de cabeza y ocasionaban pequeños accidentes mi alrededor que pasaban muy bien ocultos.

En clase de Historia, mientras el profesor hablaba mi cabeza comenzó a doler muchísimo y si no fuera por mi compañero de puesto, me habría desmayado.

Javier: Oye raro, ¿Estás bien?

Max: (murmurando) ¿Podrías llamar al profesor?

Javier: Lo haré, pero me debes una. ¡Profesor venga!

Profesor: (Acercándose a la mesa) ¿Qué sucede chicos?

Max: Me duele demasiado la cabeza, ¿podría ir a refrescarme un poco?

Profesor: Si no es algo urgente…

Max: (tratando de mantener la calma) Profesor ya me golpeé en la cabeza contra el pavimento y no he dormido para no entrar en coma. ¿Qué tan urgente le parece?

Profesor: De acuerdo vaya, pero regrese pronto.

Me paré y salí. Al estar en el pasillo me senté y la cabeza me comenzó a doler mucho más que antes y de repente al cerrar los ojos escuché a Justin y papá conversando.

**Jerry: ¿Tú crees que sus poderes se hayan normalizado de verdad?**

**Justin: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**Jerry: Esta mañana estaba algo… algo… rígido.**

**Justin: Si, no era el Max expresivo. Era algo forzado. Quizá no quiera seguir usando el sombrero.**

**Jerry: No es el sombrero. Se lo saqué y no hubo ese efecto de poder que se siente luego del asentamiento.**

**Justin: Pero si tuviéramos que aventurarnos, ¿qué tendríamos que hacer?**

**Jerry: Tendrían que ir al mundo mágico, más específico las ruinas. Ahí se encuentra una vieja cueva que tiene una puerta secreta en el fondo. Pero dentro de ella se dice que hay una especie de laberinto, si tus intenciones son verdaderas para proteger a alguien, todo camino te conducirá al centro. Pero no todo camino es para ti.**

**Justin: Pero dijiste…**

**Jerry: Sé lo que dije, pero cada camino es especial para una persona, por los obstáculos, debes elegir el correcto. Se dice que en el centro del laberinto se encuentra una criatura de una antigua civilización y ningún hechicero ha sido capaz de entenderle su dialecto. Posiblemente hayan mensajes en las cuevas que cuenten su historia, pero nadie en el actual tech de magia ha podido descifrar su idioma. Esa criatura alberga los sombreros y esa criatura es la más difícil de predecir.**

**Justin: Porque nadie lo entiende, lo comprendo. No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Haremos el examen y sabremos el límite de los Russo, no todo queda en la sangre.**

**Jerry: (para sí mismo) Sobre todo conociendo a Max.**

Volví mi vista al pasillo y me dirigí al baño. Me mojé el rostro y miré mi reflejo  _ ¿Qué me sucede?  _ Luego fui a la enfermería por un poco de hielo para mi cabeza y volví a mi clase de historia.

A LA HORA DE DESCANSO

Sam: ¿Max dónde fuiste esta mañana?

Max: Ya les dije fui a clase

Damián: ¿Y esa bolsa de hielo?

Max: Nada. Solo me dolió la cabeza. ¿Y Talía?

Damián: No vino hoy al igual que tu noviecita.

Max: Aún no pueden hablar, que mala suerte.

Sam: No digas eso, tú no las tuviste que soportar 2 horas en la misma habitación

Max: En eso tienes razón, pero estuvieron enviándome mensajes pidiendo explicaciones toda la tarde.

Damián: ¿En verdad? Déjame ver tu teléfono (tomando el teléfono) Max la mayoría de tus contactos son chicas.

Max: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sam: (Tomando el teléfono) No solo tus contactos hombre sino quienes te contactan… tienes mensajes de Talía, Hana, Courtney, Sabrina, Casandra, Angélica, Antonia, Eloísa, Miriam y Sabana.

Max: Luego de Sabrina no conozco a nadie.

Damián: ¿Estás seguro? ¿Ninguna que nos puedas presentar?

Max: No. Ahora denme mi teléfono (tomando el teléfono) Pero de seguro son las chicas de Borneo, porque me están recordando de ir el miércoles.

Sam: ¿Y por qué tienes que ir?

Max: (con el celular vibrando) Larga historia chicos, pero debo irme me están llamando

Damián: ¿Alguna "amiga"?

Max: (Confundido) ¿Qué?

Sam: Nada nos vemos en el almuerzo.

Contesté el teléfono, pero nadie contestó. Podía oír como hablaba consigo mismo y luego colgaron.

Max: Que extraño.

La escuela pasó y finalmente llegué a casa tomando un atajo para visitar mi lugar secreto. Ahí tengo muchas cosas, pero también tengo un cuarto casi vació en donde me fui a desahogar antes de volver a casa y así evitar cualquier accidente.

Entrando a la subestación solo vi a mi mamá atendiendo

Theresa: ¿Qué tal la escuela Max?

Max: Bien. ¿Y papá y los chicos?

Theresa: Te esperan en la "habitación familiar"

Max: Ok.  _ De seguro es para el examen.  _ (Entrando en la guarida) Hola chicos

Alex: ¿Dónde fuiste? No te encontré en la escuela a la salida

Max: (Fingiendo una sonrisa) Me quedé conversando con los chicos un rato en el baño mientras me refrescaba un poco

Justin: (posando una mano sobre el hombro de Max) ¿Aún te duele la cabeza?

**_La misma puerta, pero esta vez Justin intentó abrirla y fuimos arrojados fuera de la cueva y esta desapareció._ **

Max: (Sacudiendo esa visión de su mente) Si, pero era más para no quedarme dormido

Jerry: Bien chicos ¿listos para el examen?

Justin: (mirando con los ojos abiertos a Jerry)  _ Pero papá que haces, a veces creo que eres tonto. No le hemos dicho a Max del examen _

Max: Justin no creí que le dijeras a papá así

Alex: Max Justin no ha dicho nada  _ ¡Agh Max! A veces creo que no eres mi hermano _

Max: (Sorprendido y confundido) Solo pensaba en voz alta

Jerry: (comprendiendo la mirada de Justin)  _ Claro ¿Qué le digo? "Max vamos a hacer el examen, y no tiene nada que ver con que el sombrero quizá ya funcione en el futuro es solo para asegurarnos de que son capaces de lograr algo más que yo, sobre todo por la sangre, que aún me preocupa… no eso sería demasiado _

Max: Papá si no comenzamos el examen aún ¿no te molesta si me siento?

Jerry: (saliendo de sus pensamientos)  _ Que alegría que no haya sospechado  _ Comencemos ya, o ¿necesitas sentarte?

Max: Yo iré por algo de hielo y cuando vuelva haré el examen, ustedes comiencen sin mí

Alex: Claro, pero rápido  _ ¿Estará bien? _

Max: (entre dientes) Y- ya regreso

Salí corriendo de la guarida y subí las escaleras por un poco de hielo. Me senté en el sofá con los ojos cerrados para eludir el dolor y escuché como conversaban en la guarida.

**Alex: Entonces ¿cuál es la segunda prueba?**

**Justin: ¿Ya acabaste la primera?**

**Alex: Si era casi pura intuición, cosa que tú no tienes.**

**Jerry: Como su nivel es más alto que la vez anterior deberán hacer hechizos distintos, y el segundo será de trabajo en equipo. Deberán esperar a Max.**

**Justin: Listo. No hay nada que no se resuelva sin el ingenio**

**Jerry: Mientras comprueben sus resultados de la primera prueba en el papel**

**Se escuchan unos flashes.**

**Alex: Mientras que esperamos, ¿no crees que ya esté mejorando?**

**Jerry:** **_Ese golpe en la cabeza ya debería dejar de hacerle efecto, será algo más serio…_ **

**Alex: ¡Papá ¿Me estás escuchando?!**

**Jerry: Lo lamento, solo pensaba**

**Justin: Aún te preocupa Max, ¿verdad?**

**Jerry: Me preocupa ese golpe, no debería seguir afectándole**

**Alex: Quizá le afectó más el hecho de que no ha dormido y no puede tomar medicamentos para el dolor.**

**Jerry: Alex, tal vez tengas razón**

**Justin: Parece extraño pero estoy de acuerdo. No te preocupes papá los Russo somos listos y si Max nos mintiera nos daríamos cuenta.**

**Jerry:** **_Pero no todos son verdaderos Russo en esta casa…_ ** **Si. ¿No creen que ya se está tardando?**

**Alex:** **_Debo admitirlo Justin puede ser agradable a veces… Max ¿nos estará ocultando algo? al igual que lo de la otra noche._ **

**Justin:** **_Espero que Max esté bien pronto, papá está muy preocupado. No creo que Max nos oculte más que lo de la otra noche ¿o sí?..._ **

**Alex: Yo iré por él**

Abrí los ojos y sentí que alguien se acercaba.  _ ¿Cómo pasó eso?  _ Me paré y me dirigí hacia la escalera, aún con el dolor, pero este era más tolerable con el hielo.

Alex: Max, date prisa. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Max: No encontraba el hielo

Alex:  _ De seguro no buscó en la nevera… _ Vamos bajemos.

Me tomó la mano y me llevó hasta la guarida. Viendo el lado positivo de que no pueda controlar mis poderes es que será más natural el fallar a propósito, solo espero hacer un duplicado de la prueba correctamente.

~4~4~4~4~4

Jerry: Bueno chicos ya es tarde vayan a dormir, lo necesitan. (Apuntando a Max) Sobre todo tú Max.

Max: Claro, prometo no golpearme otra vez en la cabeza y ocultárselos.  _ Solo les ocultaré el verdadero yo por un tiempo y el segundo examen y sus resultados igual. _

Alex: Buenas noches

Justin: Buenas noches

Theresa y Jerry: Hasta mañana chicos.

Subieron la escalera y yo me fui a mi habitación, necesitaba dormir.

**_Había una oscura cueva con una puerta en el fondo. Detrás de esta puerta se encuentran 3 caminos._ **

**_El primero es de conocimiento, Justin aparece y se aleja por ese camino mirando hacia mi dirección con angustia_ **

**_El segundo es el alma y la intuición, Alex aparece y se aleja por el camino mirando hacia mi dirección aparentando esperanza, pero en el fondo hay preocupación_ **

**_El tercero se encuentra delante de mí y se muestra una figura humana en su totalidad. Entro y las puertas se cierran y llega la oscuridad._ **

**_En medio de la oscuridad se oye una voz_ **

**_Voz: Cornelius… Un día… resiste un día más_ **

**_Max: ¿Quién es Cornelius?_ **

**_Voz: Solo un día… volverá… resiste un día_ **

**_Max: ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?_ **

**_Voz: Regresa…_ **

**_Max: ¿Dónde debo regresar?_ **

**_Voz: Regresa con los tuyos._ **

**_Max: ¿A qué te refieres?_ **

**_Voz: Regresa…._ **

Me desperté con el dolor de cabeza más grande de estos días. Mire a mí alrededor y mí habitación estaba revuelta: Cosas donde no deben, agujeros en las paredes, lámparas destrozadas, vidrios por el suelo, ropa por toda la habitación, incluso el laboratorio estaba todo revuelto.

En cuanto comencé a ordenar tome un juguete que tengo desde siempre, es de madera y sus caras dan vuelta. Al tomarlo vi una imagen de sus caras con un orden específico, Al regresar lo puse en ese orden y no pasó nada, pero de igual forma lo dejé dentro de mi mochila.

Lo que siempre me parecieron dibujos de mi infancia, ahora tenían sentido. Cada figura que repetía en cada imagen ahora significaba algo, no así cuando los hacía, pero ahora significaban "Damren" y "casa".

**_La misma puerta de piedra la intenté abrir yo, pero fui arrastrado hacia un pasadizo que acababa en una laguna con una bestia enorme…_ **

Sonó la alarma de mi reloj, notando que me distraje tanto para no me darme cuenta cuando mamá tocó a la puerta de mi habitación

Theresa: Max es hora de ir a la escuela

Estaba preocupado por si entraba y veía todo el desorden, sabría lo de mis poderes y todo estaría mal. Por supuesto estar nervioso no mejoraba las cosas, las empeoraba.

Theresa: Max, ¿Estás bien?

Max: Si mamá

Chasqueé los dedos para que las cosas se ordenaran, mientras me vestía y al ver cómo iba la habitación las cosas estaban muy alarmantes, las cosas volaban a su lugar y otras se revolvían aún más. De repente comenzó una batalla entre el orden y el desorden, la cama se rompió y calló con un ruido sordo.

Theresa: ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Max: ¡Nada! (susurrando) ¡Basta… cosas, deténganse ahora! (las cosas se detuvieron y cayeron)  _ Muy bien ahora respira y tranquilízate _

Theresa: ¡Max ¿qué estás haciendo ahí adentro?!

Max:  _ Respira, respira. Eso ahora enfría las cosas _

Theresa: ¡Max voy a entrar!

Max: (Saliendo y cerrando la puerta con llave) Estoy listo, ¿qué hay de desayuno?

Theresa: ¿Qué fue todo eso Maximiliano?

Max: Solo buscaba ropa limpia y las cosas de la escuela

Theresa: Te creo. Ahora ve a desayunar que se te hace tarde para la escuela.

Max: Claro.

Durante el desayuno Justin y papá conversaban en clave y mamá nos preparaba el almuerzo

Theresa: Max ¿a qué hora regresas hoy?

Max: Tarde. La escuela termina a las 2, pero debo ayudar en un lavado de autos.

Theresa: ¿Dónde será?

Max: Creo que en el estacionamiento de la escuela Borneo

Justin: ¡Borneo! Y ¿quién te dejó ir?

Max: Aclaración, me obligaron. Y fueron unas chicas, sino no me devolvían mis cosas

Justin: ¡Unas CHICAS! (yéndose) Adiós, debo irme.  _ Genial yo no pude ni entrar y a él lo obligan. _

Theresa: ¡Justin tu almuerzo, espera! (sale por la puerta)

Max: Papá, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Jerry: Claro. Pero antes tráeme el resultado de los exámenes, ya deben de haber llegado.

Fui a buscar los resultados y revisé el segundo

Max: ¡¿Cómo que "nivel desconocido"?!

Subí luego de ocultar los trozos de mi tarjeta de resultado en mi bolsillo, porque por supuesto estalló luego de la sorpresa.

Max: Aquí tienes (se las pasa)

Jerry: Gracias (las lee) Max te alegrará saber que ya eres nivel 5

Max: (con sarcasmo oculto) ¡Que alegría!

Jerry:  _ Como lo supuse Justin es nivel 7 aún, ya no puede subir más. Y Alex ya es nivel 7, veremos el otro año.  _ ¿No tenías algo que preguntarme?

Max: Si, pero antes. Si en un examen de magia tus resultados dicen "nivel desconocido" ¿Debes hacerlo otra vez o…?

Jerry: Max si eso sucediera sería inútil seguir intentándolo, el nivel máximo conocido en un mago ya se hubiera sobrepasado. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Max: Solo se me ocurrió. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Conoces a algún Cornelius?

Jerry: (escupiendo su desayuno) ¿Dónde oíste ese nombre?

Max: Em.… Mientras dormías la otra noche bajaste buscando a un Cornelius

Jerry: (nervioso) Es nadie, solo era un sueño. (Susurrando) supongo.  _ Tendré que tener más cuidado _

Luego de un rato Alex bajó fuimos a la escuela y en la puerta…

Alex: No olvides que después de clases te vas conmigo a…

Max: Borneo.

Alex: Como sea. Me voy, ahí vienen tus amigos.

Damián: Aún somos libres de chicas.

Sam: (susurrando) ¡Silencio alguien te puede oír!

Damián: Perdón. Y Max pensé que tenías que ir a Borneo hoy

Max: Si, pero es luego de la escuela

Sam: ¿Y por qué tienes que ir exactamente?

Max: Unas chicas quieren que las ayude en su lavado de autos. Nada especial

Sam y Damián: ¡¿NADA ESPECIAL?!

Todos nos quedaron mirando

Sam: ¡Max estarás rodeado de chicas lavando autos toda la tarde!

Damián: ¡Sin mencionar que ellas quieren que sea así!

Max: ¡Chicos! No es nada de otro mundo, nos veremos en el descanso y tranquilícense

Antes de irme a clase vi a Sam subiendo a una de las bancas y hablarle a todos los que se quedaron escuchando sus gritos

Sam: ¡Compañeros de escuela me he enterado de que las chicas de Borneo hoy harán lavado de autos!

Oyentes: Debo conseguir un auto. ¡Wow!. Tengo una idea.

Javier: ¡El que quiera ver ese espectáculo venga conmigo esta tarde, no será necesario ningún auto!

Oyentes: ¡SI! ¡BRAVO! ¡SI JAVIER!

Max: Chicos.

EN EL LAVADO DE AUTOS

Alex: Ya llegamos. Te esperó acá luego de lavar el auto

Max: (entrando a Borneo) Como ordenes.

De reojo pude ver a los chicos tras las rejas del estacionamiento y luego me dirigí a donde estaban las chicas

Max: Bueno chicas aquí estoy

Courtney: (besándolo en la mejilla) Hola Max ¿Estás mejor?

Max: Hola Mina. Si solo tengo algunos dolores de cabeza

Sabrina: (abrazándolo) Señor confusión viniste

Max: Hola Sabrina. Señor confusión jamás deja de hacer lo que dice

Sabrina: Me alegro. Ningún golpe te detiene ¿no?

Max: ¿Tú qué crees?

Chica: Ejem, chicas

Courtney: Claro. Max ellas son Angélica

Sabrina: Miriam

Courtney: Casandra

Sabrina: Antonia

Courtney: Sabana

Sabrina: Y Eloísa

Courtney: Chicas él es…

Sabrina: Max, (mirando de reojo a Courtney)  _ mi _ amigo

Courtney: (mirando irritada a Sabrina) Y el  _ mío _

Max: Hola chicas, un gusto (saluda a cada una con un beso en la mejilla) ¿listas para lavar autos?

Casandra: ¿Y tu traje de baño?

Max: Me lo iré a poner, pero mantendré la polera

Chicas: (decepcionadas) ¡Aw!

Max:  _ Raro.  _ Ya regreso (se dirige al baño)

Sabana: Debemos hallar la forma de eliminas esa polera

Angélica: Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿cómo?

Eloísa: Lo empaparemos, pero necesitaremos una distracción

Miriam: Sabrina y Courtney tendrán que actuar

Sabrina: Chicas déjenlo en paz

Courtney: Por más extraño que me parezca estoy de acuerdo con ella

Antonia: Como si ustedes no quisieran verlo sin polera

Courtney y Sabrina: (Nerviosas) N – no

Sabana: o que sucede es que lo quieren solo para ellas

Courtney: Eso es falso

Sabrina: Mientes

Casandra: Entonces demuéstrenlo

Sabrina y Courtney: Bien

Angélica: El plan va en marcha luego de cerrar.

Chicas: ¡SI!

Max: (vuelve) Vamos chicas.

La tarde pasó y me divertí mucho, pero tuve que reprimirme para no causar problemas. Al cerrar vi a los muchachos irse, y Courtney y Sabrina se me acercaron.

Sabrina: ¡Max!, le estaba hablando a… ella sobre  _ nuestras _ aventuras y no las creé

Courtney: No es posible terminar con un bote dentro de una sala.

Le estaba contando la historia cuando de repente sentí litros de agua sobre mí y un montón de cámaras a mí alrededor.

Sabrina: Perdón Max.

Courtney: Nos obligaron

Max:  _ Respira, respira.  _ No importa… (Sacándose la polera) solo la dejaré secando y luego las ayudo a guardar las cosas

Sin respuesta

Max: ¿Chicas están bien?

Antonia: (soñadora) Excelente

Miriam: V - vamos a g - guardar las cosas.

Casandra: No te demores. T - te tendremos una toalla l - lista. Vamos

Las chicas se fueron lentamente y cuando no estaban a la vista y Alex leía su revista. Me permití expresar la alegría de la tarde _. _

Luego de ayudar a guardar las cosas, con Alex nos fuimos a casa y al llegar mamá se enojó en cuanto entré en la subestación.

Theresa: ¡Maximiliano Ruso ¿por estas sin camisa?!

Max: Se me voló cuando la dejé secando

Alex: Mamá no te preocupes me aseguré de que se secara bien antes de venir y además no veo que a nadie le moleste

Theresa: Muy bien, pero Max vete a cambiar y ordenar tu cuarto

Max: ¿Entraste?

Theresa: No, pero esta mañana había mucho escándalo

Max: Ah claro. Ya voy

Me fui a cambiar, ordené y luego comencé a buscar Damren

POV ALEX LUEGO DE LAVAR EL AUTO

Yo estaba leyendo mi revista cuándo oí que una de esas chicas llamaba a Max.  _ Es más requerido de lo que creí.  _ Mientras Max contaba una historia las otras chicas se le acercaron por detrás y lo empaparon. Max se contuvo de hacer algo y se sacó la polera.

Todas quedaron en trance.  _ Wow, no sabía que se viera así sin polera y se ve tan… tan… bien con e – esas gotas por todo su dorso desnudo… Alex concéntrate _

Alcance a reaccionar justo a tiempo para poner mi vista en la revista que tenía en mis manos, antes de que Max me viera mirándolo.  _ Me salvé _

Al levantarla la mirada vi que Max al fin se reía de verdad en toda la tarde y entonces las mangueras comenzaron a bailar y Max quiso detenerlas, provocando que se abrieran y comenzaran a volar las herramientas del taller y él comenzó a enfadarse y una bomba de agua reventó. Ahí fue cuando decidí usar el oído de dragón para escuchar.

Max: Vamos no puedo si quiera ser feliz sin que ustedes lo arruinen… (Las cosas empeoraban y comenzó una fuga de gas) ¡Deténganse!

Todo cayó al suelo y Max se dirigió a la cocina eléctrica que se recalentó

Max: NO SE TE OCURRA ESTALLAR… ¿por qué tuve que golpearme la cabeza?

**¡BOOM!**

La cocina estalló y la fuga de gas se encendió con una chispa, y su polera que estaba enfrente colgada secándose comenzó a quemarse

Max: No, no, no, no. Respira tranquilízate y el gas dejará de escapar y el fuego se acabará

Max se tranquilizó y todo se detuvo. Se dirigió a su polera al extinguirse el fuego y la descolgó

Max: Al menos se secó…

El viento sopló y la polera se convirtió en cenizas, que se volaron con el viento

Max: Tranquilo dirás que se voló mientras se secaba ahora ve y actúa como los 2 últimos día, normal, rígido, pero normal.

Luego de todo eso él se fue a ayudar a las chicas y nos dirigimos a casa.

Cuando entramos a la subestación mamá estaba muy enojada.

Theresa: ¡Maximiliano Ruso ¿por estas sin camisa?!

Max: Se me voló cuando la dejé secando

Alex: Mamá no te preocupes me aseguré de que se secara bien antes de venir y además no veo que a nadie le moleste

Theresa: Muy bien, pero Max vete a cambiar y ordenar tu cuarto

Max: ¿Entraste?

Theresa: No, pero esta mañana había mucho escándalo

Max: Ah claro. Ya voy

Max se fue a su cuarto y yo me dirigí a mamá

Alex: ¿Dónde está papá?

Theresa: En la guarida revisando algo

Alex: Gracias.

Fui a la guarida y ahí estaban Justin y papá revisando los resultados

Alex: Eso no importa…

Justin: Pero Alex ya eres nivel 7 igual que yo

Alex: Tengo algo importante que decirles

Jerry: Parece serio ¿qué ocurre?

Alex: Max nos ha estado mintiendo.

Les conté todo lo ocurrido, omitiendo mi trance por supuesto

Justin: ¿Por qué Max nos estaría ocultando esto?

Jerry: No lo sé, pero tendrán que ir a buscar el otro sombrero.

Alex: ¿Nosotros?

Jerry: Ustedes y Max. Ahora vayamos a despertarlo, entre antes controlemos sus poderes mejor.

Subimos y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Max. Entramos en silencio, ya que estaba durmiendo y al entrar todo era un desastre. Las cosas volaban y nosotros comenzamos a flotar siendo atacados por sus cosas.

Mientras estábamos en el aire intentamos despertarlo arrogándole unas almohadas, pero esta se devolvió y pronto todo empeoró. Las cosas del pasillo cercanas a la habitación empezaron a tambalearse y todas las paredes se comenzaron a teñir de negro, todas las luces y vidrios estallaban…

Alex: ¡MAX DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos se sentó y todo y todos caímos.

POV MAX

Luego de limpiar con magia y sin ella al mismo tiempo terminé agotado y me quedé dormido

**_Había una pequeña casa improvisada, en medio de los vestigios de lo que pareció ser de un pueblo tiempo atrás, dentro se encontraban 2 ancianos. Uno de ellos agonizaba y el otro estaba situado al borde de la cama en una roca como asiento. Su apariencia era humana, pero su casa tenía muchos artefactos de magia y otras extrañas que no conocía._ **

**_Al ver al anciano agonizante, todo a su alrededor se volvió a una sala muy oscura y en el centro una piedra antigua y descuidada donde estaban las inscripciones de ese antiguo juguete._ **

**_En la casa el otro anciano comenzó a hablar_ **

**_Anciano: ¡Damren van aquí!_ **

**_Por una de las puertas que daba a un túnel apareció una gran criatura de aspecto aterrador, pero familiar, una mezcla de hipogrifo con dragón_ **

**_Anciano: ¿Ya tienes la cura?_ **

**_Damren: No señor, falta una sola cosa_ **

**_Anciano: Pues consíguela_ **

**_Damren: Eso será complicado_ **

**_Anciano: ¿Qué necesitas?_ **

**_Damren: A uno de ustedes_ **

**_Todo se volvió negro_ **

**_Voz: (en un tono bajo) Solo un día…_ **

**_Max: ¿Para qué?_ **

**_Voz: (en un tono medio y enigmático) Para la sobrevivencia. Solo una día…_ **

**_Max: ¿Quién sobrevivirá?_ **

**_Voz: (desvaneciéndose) Solo un día…_ **

**_Apareció una cueva y los del mundo mágico estaban ahí. De repente Justin y Alex cayeron en un pozo muy lúgubre. Una batalla se desataba a mí alrededor_ **

**_Voz: Un día_ **

**_¡MAX DESPIERTA!_ **

Me desperté con un sobre salto y me senté en el acto. Vi a mí alrededor y todo estaba aún peor y mis hermanos y mi padre estaban en el piso.

Max: ¿Por qué están en el suelo?

Alex: Porque tú nos tiraste

Jerry: Max, ¿por qué nos mentiste?

Justin: Preferías vivir una vida inexpresiva y de destrucción a usar el sombrero

Max: ¡El gorro no funciono de acuerdo! (con un toque de temor en su voz) No sabía qué hacer

Alex: (sentándose junto a Max) Deberías habernos dicho

Max: Ustedes saben que si te golpeas en la cabeza te queda ese dolor, y ese dolor me impidió decirles. Me agoté y olvidé muchas cosas. Yo puedo vivir desconociendo las cosas, pero no poder ayudar a mis amigos me asusta y me asuste.

Alex: Max siempre estaremos junto a ti, si alguna vez pasa de nuevo no dudes en decirnos ¿De acuerdo?

Max:  _ Ahora comprendo el camino _

Justin: Además todo se puede solucionar. Recuerda que no hay problema que no pueda resolver

Max:  _ Engreído, pero por el camino correcto. ¿Y yo? _

Jerry: Chicos si ese sombrero no sirvió tendrán que ir en busca del otro…

Max: ¡No!

Jerry: No puedes vivir para siempre de este modo. Con el tiempo ya no controlarás tus poderes y siendo nivel 5 podrías hacerles daño a las personas.

Max: (reflexionándose y rendido) Está bien, ¿qué hay que hacer?

Mientras papá explicaba cómo llegar, obviamente Alex era la única que debía poner atención, yo me comencé a poner nervioso y todas las cosas comenzaron a tiritar junto conmigo.

Jerry: Apresúrense, está empeorando.

Los tres preparamos cada uno una mochila con cosas que íbamos a llevar. En mi mochila yo tenía lo mismo de esta mañana y algo de comer. Comenzamos a desenvainar nuestras varitas y sentí un apretón en mi brazo izquierdo

Jerry: (Viendo a Alex y Justin) Que Max no haga magia hasta tener el sombrero puesto, aún no puede controlar sus hechizos (abrazándonos) Tengan mucho cuidado y no toquen nada si no saben lo que es.

Nos tomamos las manos y Justin sacó su varita

**_"El sombrero mi magia ya no puede retener_ **

**_llévame a las ruinas necesarias para otro obtener"_ **

5--5--5--5--5--5--5--5

Aparecimos frente a la cueva que estaba en mis sueños

Justin: Esa es la cueva. Vamos prendan sus linternas.

Entramos y al llegar al fondo estaba una puerta en una de las paredes de piedra. La puerta no tenía perilla, solo un espacio en forma de mano.

Alex: Chicos miren al lado de la puerta, son un montón de símbolos

Justin: Papá mencionó que aparecerían, de seguro es una parte de la historia.

Max:  _ No, esa no es historia. Esos signos los puedo leer, no sé cómo, pero lo hago.  _ (Murmurando) Solo el menor de los hermanos abrirá la puerta.  _ Pero ¿no era Alex quién abría la puerta? _

Justin: Creo que tengo que poner la mano acá

Max: ¡No!, que Alex lo haga

Justin: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Max: Porque… tú tienes… tienes que ayudarme a vigilar que no haya nada del detrás de nosotros.

Justin: Eso lo puede hacer Alex, ahora déjame abrirla

Max:  _ ¿Qué hago?...  _ Pero si es un monstruo tú estás mejor entrenado.

Alex: En eso tiene razón. Ve, yo abro la puerta.

La puerta se abrió revelando 3 entradas distintas, cada una con unos símbolos arriba

Justin: Deberíamos descifrar cada frase de arriba para saber qué camino le corresponde a cada uno.

El camino de la derecha se agitó y cayeron algunos de los símbolos dejando los que quedaban formando la palabra: "Estratega"

Max: (Apuntando al interior) Justin adelántate debo preguntarle algo a Alex.

Justin:  _ ¿Qué deberá preguntarle que no puedo estar presente? _ Claro pero no se demoren. (Entra en el camino y un muro cae evitando que entremos) Chicos, de seguro este es mi camino. Busquen el suyo y tengan cuidado.

Alex: Bien Max ¿qué me querías preguntar?

Max: Ya se me olvidó.

Alex:  _ Si no lo conociera creería que fue a propósito.  _ Yo creo que debemos ir por el de la izquierda

El camino de la izquierda de agitó y cayeron los símbolos sobrantes, formando la palabra: "Intuitivo"

Alex: Voy a entrar, si no pasa nada iré por el centro.

Alex entró y la muralla cerró el paso

Alex: ¡Max debes ir por el otro camino y no uses la magia! ¡Apresúrate!

Antes de entrar esperé para que los símbolos sobrantes cayeran, quería saber qué significaba en este grupo, pero nada ocurrió por lo que entré y regresar ya no era una opción.

Al estar dentro vi muchas escrituras en las paredes que indicaban cada trampa y camino correcto a seguir para no caer en ellas.

El viaje a través del laberinto fue sin ninguna complicación al leer todas las advertencias. Mientras me acercaba a lo que parecía el final metí las manos en los bolsillos y recordé la inscripción de la entrada "Solo el menor de los hermanos abrirá la puerta".  _ Si yo soy el menor de los tres, ¿por qué Alex fue quién debía abrir la puerta?  _ A este pensamiento no ayudó mucho recordar todas esas veces que papá pensaba en que conmigo podrían ser diferentes las características de los Russo.

Otra cosa que no lograba encajar eran todas las visiones, las conversaciones que escuchaba y los pensamientos que leía. Nadie que conozca hace eso, solo una parte los videntes, pero sus visiones son breves y muy claras. Las mías son más representativas, de algo que podría pasar y lo que va a pasar.  _ ¿Qué son estas capacidades? ¿A caso la enfermera de Borneo es una bruja y me hizo algo mientras estaba inconsciente? _ Todo esto me llenaba la cabeza de dudas y cada duda un sentimiento bueno de la cueva es que la magia era inservible casi totalmente, por lo que mis poderes no fueron mucha molestia solo chispas que estaban a mí alrededor y servía para iluminar el camino.

Al llegar al final vi la sombra de una criatura frente a un mueble de piedra, era una especie de armario.

Guardián:  _ Perfecto un humano _

Max: Y aún quedan 2 más en camino.

Guardián: Espera un momento, ¿me escuchaste?

Max: Si, ¿por qué te ocultas en las sombras?

Guardián: Mi apariencia espanta a los mortales como tú

Max: Pero yo soy un hechicero

Guardián: ¿Y los que faltan?

Max: También, ellos son mis hermanos.

Guardián: Entonces saldré cuando lleguen

Max: Bien.

Guardián: Tú eres el 4 que viene para acá y todos vienen por lo mismo. ¿Para qué viniste?

Max: Necesito un sombrero para retener mis poderes.

Guardián:  _ A caso no les bastó con el anterior…  _ ¿Por qué?

Max: Si nos bastó con el otro, sólo que…

Guardián: Espera un momento escuchaste eso

Max: Pues eso dijiste ¿no?

Guardián:  _ Consideraré darte el sombrero si haces algo _

Max: ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Guardián:  _ Háblame con tú mente _

Max: Pero no sé cómo hacerlo

Guardián:  _ Ahora te estoy hablando con mi mente sólo cierra la boca y concentra tus pensamientos en mi dirección _

Max: Lo intentaré… (Concentrándose)  _ ¿Me escuchas? _

Guardián:  _ Al parecer no eres… _

Max: (cayendo sobre sus rodillas) ¡Agh!

Guardián:  _ ¿Qué te sucede muchacho? _

Max: ¡No sigas por favor!... Mi cabeza ¡AGH!

Guardián: Ya veo afecta tú cabeza… bebe de el estanque a tu lado dormirá el dolor por al menos 1 hora

Max: (bebiendo del agua) Gracias… ahora estoy mejor

Guardián:  _ Entonces inténtalo otra vez _

Max: (respira profundamente)  _ ¿Ahora me escuchas? _

Guardián:  _ Si, aprendes rápido. ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? Según las vibraciones de las paredes, el camino por el que entraste no se bloqueó hace más de 5 minutos _

Max:  _ Leí las indicaciones en las murallas y evité todas las trampas _

Guardián:  _ Ya veo… ¿me ayudarías con algo? _

Max:  _ ¿En qué? _

Guardián:  _ Tus hermanos se deben ir y tú te quedaras, solo 1 hora y harás lo que te pida _

Max:  _ ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti? _

Guardián:  _ Porque soy el único que puede decirte él porque puedes leer los escritos, y además porque si no lo haces cuando tus hermanos lleguen los mataré _

Justin: (desde uno de los caminos) ¡AAAAHHH!

Max:  _ Bien, pero no les hagas daños. Y ni se te ocurra decirles de esta conversación. _

Guardián:  _ Está bien. _

Justin apareció corriendo por uno de los túneles, su ropa estaba llena de arena u barro. Al llegar a mi lado posó sus manos sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento. Por el otro camino apareció Alex, su ropa estaba llena de quemaduras, su rostro y todo su cuerpo tenía tierra y su cabello era un desastre,  _ menos mal que no hay un espejo en este lugar _

Guardián:  _ (riendo) Si quieres traigo uno _

Max:  _ No lo hagas y ahora ya no me oirás más. _

Guardián:  _ No eres lo suficientemente bueno para eso _

Max: (mirando al guardián)  _ Veamos si es cierto.  _ (Dirigiéndose a Justin y Alex) Chicos ¿qué les sucedió?

Alex: ¡Max! ¿No te pasó nada?

Max: Si, pero las chispas de mi alrededor ayudaron mucho

Guardián:  _ ¿Por qué no les dices la verdad? _

Max:  _ Si todavía crees que me vas a oír, estás muy equivocado _

Justin: (Reincorporándose) ¡¿Usaste tú magia?!

Max: Claro que no, solo es lo mismo de mi habitación, es lo único que puede hacer mi magia descontrolada.

Alex: Justin… ¿qué es esa criatura?

Justin: Debe ser el guardián de los sombreros, veamos que nos dice.

Max: (cruzándose de brazos)  _ Adelante sal, ya no estoy solo _

Guardián:  _ Al no tener una respuesta pensé que eras un ser no pensante _

Max:  _ Claro que pienso, pero como te dije ya no me oirás si no lo quiero _

Guardián:  _ Pero ¿Cómo?... _

Max:  _ Ahora sal y haz lo que hiciste la última vez. Luego hablaremos _

Justin: Perdón, guardián, ¿nos podrías ayudar?

De la oscuridad de la cueva apareció la criatura que vi en mis sueños

Max: (con una cara de sorpresa)  _ ¿Damren? _

Las chipas aumentaron y pronto el agua que goteaba del techo se evaporó al tocar las pequeñas llamas que me rodeaban

Alex: ¡Justin apresúrate Max está empeorando!

Justin: ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo!... Guardián en serio necesitamos un nuevo sombrero

Damren: (Sacando tres sombreros del armario) Garehut jufleg Kofi

Alex: ¿Qué dijo?

Justin: No lo sé

Damren:  _ ¿Por qué no les traduces? _

Max:  _ Si siquiera saben que escucho lo que piensan  _ **_Damren_ **

Damren: _ (Sorprendido) Tendrás que inventar algo, porque estoy harto de tratar con los hechiceros _

Alex: ¿Max qué sucede? ¿Por qué no te mueves?

Max: Es qué cuando llegue….  _ Piensa Max… ya sé, jamás supieron que me corte con el vidrio  _ (mostrando el corte en el brazo) esa criatura me cortó el brazo y ahora puedo entenderlo por una hora

Justin: Bien ¿qué dijo?

Max: Dijo "escoge solo uno"

Alex: ¿Cuál?

Damren: Forjen dren lamderak prana diucón

Max: "Un único les servirá, los otros llevarán a su muerte"

Justin: Por eso es qué murieron los anteriores magos, no escogieron el indicado

Alex: Yo escojo el de en medio

Max:  _ Por favor evita que saquen el que no corresponda _

Damren:  _ Si esa es tú petición lo haré… (Guarda 2 sombreros)  _ Foutyb chufes riffs fifís fanón

Max: Bien. "Si quieren el correcto deberán"

Alex: ¿Deberán qué Max?

Max: "deberán liberarlo"

Justin: ¡¿Liberarlo!? ¿Cómo se supone que hagamos eso?

Damren: Tremulcano lafiu nanderes cortinun

Max: "Cómo magos nivel 10 romper su atadura"

Alex: Pero somos nivel 7 y tú nivel 5

Justin: Pero Alex, si juntamos nuestros hechizos será un total de 14

Alex: Pero siempre hacemos un hechizo mutante, ¿no recuerdas a "Maxine"?

Justin: Tenemos que decir el mismo hechizo, ¿Pero cuál?

Damren:  _ No dijiste que fueran de un nivel tan bajo _

Max:  _ Nunca preguntaste… (Para sí mismo apartando la mirada) Además yo podría hacerlo, no enfrente de ellos claro. _

Damren: (Sacando una hoja) Guardefonian glis nonun riffs

Max: "Este es el hechizo que deben usar para liberarme"

Alex: Justin a las tres. 1… 2… 3.

**_"sacnafor de prasnor conclajar priu dri zoxs"_ **

Una cadena estalló Damren comenzó a agitar sus alas por toda la habitación. Luego dejó caer el sombrero

Justin: Max ponte el sombrero

Max:  _ Al menos este parece normal.  _ ¿Cuánto tiempo debo usarlo?

Damren: Gorgolom priu dri lax

Max:  _ Deshacerme de ellos ¿cómo? _

Damren:  _ Que se esfumen, no les revelaré la salida _

Max:  _ No se esfumarán sin mí _

Damren:  _ ¡Que sea así o yo me desharé de ellos! Y no te gustará a mi manera _

Alex: (dando un empujón a Max) ¿Qué dijo?

Max: (Suspirando) No lo sé el efecto ya acabó

Justin: Entonces será mejor irnos ya… tomen mi mano rápido.

Max: Espera, ¿puedo hacerlo yo?

Alex: (mirando a Justin) Su magia ya está controlada y es nivel 5

Justin: Pero es Max… ¡Bien hazlo, pero rápido!

Mientras ellos decidían tome sus varitas. Luego me situé a su lado… _ pues aquí vamos, estoy algo oxidado con los hechizos hablados… _

**_"De este lugar desean salir_ **

**_llévalos a casa sin poder desistir"_ **

Justin y Alex: ¡¿Max que estás haciendo?!

Se fueron, ya no hay vuelta atrás y sin sus varitas no podrán volver

Damren: No pensé que harías eso

Max: Lo sé, escuché o que pensabas hacerles cuando no lo lograra

Damren: Eres mejor de lo que creí, yo estaba bloqueando mis pensamientos

Max: Aprendo rápido, ahora ¿qué quieres que haga?

Damren: Primero dime ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

Max: Se podría decir que he soñado contigo

Damren: ¿Tuviste una visión conmigo?

Max: Se le podría llamar visión

Damren: ¿Eres un vidente?

Max: No lo creo, ellos ven lo que sucederá. En cambio yo también puedo ver un futuro alterno, pero es algo reciente y no sé cómo funciona

Damren: ¿De hace cuánto tiempo te ocurre?

Max: Desde el lunes

Damren: ¿Por qué no antes?

Max: No lo sé. Desde que me golpeé en la cabeza que suceden estas cosas raras

Damren: De donde yo vengo eso no es raro, pero ¿Cómo te golpeaste en la cabeza?

Max: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? No querías que hiciera algo

Damren: Debo asegurarme de que seas el indicado y no solo otro imitador. Ahora responde

Max: Estaba en el borde de una piscina y caí al fondo golpeándome la cabeza

Damren: Ya veo… sígueme

Seguí a Damren por un túnel tras del armario. Llegamos hasta una intersección de dos caminos, al llegar al fondo del que escogió había una muralla, que por la corriente de aire presente, llevaba a otra habitación.

Damren: Abre

Max: ¿Acaso quieres que haga estallar la pared?

Damren: No lee la inscripción y haz lo que dice

Max:  _ (Para sí mismo) Quizá crea que soy un adivino para saber que hacer… (Viendo la inscripción) veamos que dice "Solo uno de los nuestros la pared sacará y convirtiéndose en el elegido su vida dará"  _ Estás loco si crees que haré eso

Damren: ¿Acaso no puedes?

Max: No, no puedo. No soy uno de ellos y definitivamente no puedo sacar una roca

Damren: Según lo que creo  _ si _ eres uno de ellos y con algo de entrenamiento tus habilidades podrán pulirse

Max: Es imposible que sea uno de ellos, yo soy un mago… no manejo elementos y si lo hiciera mis padres me lo hubieran dicho.

Damren: ¿Qué decía en la entrada de la cueva?

Max: "Solo el menor de los hermanos la puerta abrirá", pero Alex abrió la puerta

Damren: Según mis conocimientos de esta cultura si puedes leer los escritos, y puedes hablar mentalmente conmigo tú eres de ellos…

Max: Si es así mi padre sabrá la verdad, si es cierto volveré y haré ese entrenamiento del que hablas y abriré la puerta, si no…

Damren: No volverás, comprendo. Pero aún tengo 10 minutos y aún necesito que hagas algo.

Max: ¿Qué necesitas?

Damren: Qué me ayudes a terminar una cura…

Max: ¿Para el anciano de la casa al otro lado del túnel?

Damren: Si. Veo que no solo sabes lo que tus sueños te cuentan

Max: Soy más listo de lo que parezco, solo hice encajar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Damren: Entonces sube a mi lomo, debemos llegar rápido

Volamos de regreso a la intersección y subimos por el techo. Al salir de la cueva estábamos en un pequeño bosque abandonado cerca de mi escondite.

Max: ¡Esto es increíble! ¿A dónde vamos?

Damren: Iremos por unas cosas al mercado mágico.

Llegamos al mercado mágico y nos detuvimos detrás de unos arbustos. Damren se veía algo asustado

Max: ¿Qué te sucede?

Damren: Hace 14 años unos hechiceros atacaron la aldea donde vivía y mataron a muchos de tú especie y a todos los de la mía. Jamás me importó lo de mi especie, porque yo me crié con ustedes, pero también mataron a mi dueño. Él era un bebé al igual que yo y tuve que quedarme con su padre y un amigo, quienes me encadenaron y encerraron en la cueva.

Max: Vaya eso debió haber sido espantoso. No te preocupes te reduciré a tamaño llavero y así nadie te verá ¿Está bien?

Damren: De acuerdo, pero si algo me sucede no seré el único afectado.

Chasqueé los dedos y lo convertí en tamaño llavero, luego de eso recorrimos prácticamente todo el mercado y charlamos un poco, nada serio. Después de conseguir lo necesario, lo que nos faltaba era de búsqueda. Por lo que regresamos al bosque y lo volví al tamaño natural.

Max: Yo ya debo irme, o se preocuparán por mí

Damren: Cuando descubras la verdad si necesitas contactarme, recuerda concentrar tus pensamientos en mí. Si no te resulta ven a la cueva.

Max: Por lo que oigo aún no me tienes fe

Damren: La fe no tiene nada que ver, es la práctica. Tienes que tener cierto nivel para contactar a las personas o seres desde lejos. Bloquearme es una cosa, pero oírme cuando yo te bloqueo es algo natural, un don que al parecer tienes.

Max: (Haciendo una reverencia) Gracias. Tú tienes algo que se me hace familiar

Damren: Yo igual lo sentí. Si te decides contáctame dentro de una semana. Por ahora tu vida puede seguir su curso. (Preparándose para volar)  _ Aún no puedo creer que sus alimentos sean tan asquerosos _

Max: Ya había pensado en eso ahora que mis poderes están en control. Además no son tan asquerosos como crees, te lo mostraré (sacando un sándwich de la mochila) Ten, pruébalo

Damren: _¡Agh!_ _No_ _tengo_ _privacidad_ _contigo_. No gracias, prefiero no arriesgarme.

Max: Te lo dejaré acá y yo también comeré uno, tengo bastante hambre (Comienza a alejarse mientras come) Gracias otra vez por darme un gorro normal. Adiós.

Corrí hasta la orilla del bosque y me volví al escuchar un Wow que no quería ser mostrado

Max:  _ Te lo dije _

Damren:  _ No sé de qué me hablas… ¿A quién engaño? ¡Es delicioso! _

Max: ¡Suerte!

Seguí mi camino y pude escuchar como se alejaba Damren hacia la búsqueda de lo que faltaba  _ Para ser una criatura con rencor a la magia es bastante amigable… _

Al llegar a casa Harper estaba atendiendo las mesas y mamá estaba en la caja.

Theresa: (corre abrazar a Max) ¡Max al fin llegas!

Max: Solo me demoré en llegar, porque me equivoqué de lugar y decidí recorrer un poco.

Theresa: Está bien. Pero jovencito te advierto que no vuelvas a desaparecer así, ahora vete a la cocina deberás hacer un turno extra como castigo.

Max: ¿Y papá?

Theresa: (susurrando) Fue con Justin y Alex al consejo de magia

Max: ¿Por qué?

Theresa: Sobre el nuevo sombrero y lo ocurrido en la cueva.

Mamá decidió cerrar temprano, puesto que jamás quiso la subestación en primer lugar.

Theresa: Ya son las 9 y tu padre y hermanos no han llegado. Max llama a la varita de Justin

Max:  _ Distraeré un poco a mamá _ Claro

Marqué el número de la varita de Justin y mi bolsillo comenzó a sonar

Theresa: ¿Max ese es tú teléfono?

Max: No lo sé, iré a ver

Theresa: ¿A dónde vas?

Max: A buscar mi teléfono a mi habitación

Theresa: ¿No lo tienes en tu bolsillo?

Max: No, (sacando las varitas del bolsillo) estas son las varitas de Justin y Alex

Theresa: ¿Por qué llamaste si tenías sus varitas?

Max: Tú me lo pediste ¿no?

Theresa: Si, pero…

Entrando por el portal hacia la guarida, eran Alex, Justin y papá junto con el profesor Crombs

Crombs: ¡Muchacho qué bueno verte! Tus hermanos dijeron que te quedaste en la cueva

Max: Si, pero volví a decir el hechizo y terminé en otro lugar. Nada grave.

Crombs: Me alegro. Te ves mejor con el nuevo sombrero

Max: Gracias, ahora solo debo deshacerme de mi cabeza y todo irá perfecto

Crombs: ¡Estupendo!, que bueno es escucharte hablar así porque necesito que me cuentes sobre tu tiempo en la cueva

Max: ¿No es nada diferente a mis hermanos?, por cierto se les calló esto (estregando las varitas) bueno quizá mis poderes lo hicieron, pero ya no pasará otra vez.

Alex: Me sorprende que digas que no fue diferente

Justin: A mi igual, tú llegaste probablemente mucho antes que yo, siendo que fuiste es último en entrar.

Alex: Y además estabas en perfectas condiciones

Max: Tal vez algo diferente, pero recuerda que a mí fue al único que atacó Dam… ese monstruo

Crombs: Si, lo hizo Max. Pero me dijeron que gracias a eso le comprendiste

Max:  _ Debo tener más cuidado con mis palabras si quiero respuestas pronto…  _ (Ensimismado) Claro, claro.

Jerry: Max, solo dinos que te sucedió de camino al fin del laberinto.

Max: ¿Qué? Ah sí… Nada

Justin: ¡¿Nada?! ¡Yo fui casi tragado por arenas movedizas, atacado por una roca gigante y sufrí penitencia por cada respuesta incorrecta a los acertijos de un duende y tú dices NADA!

Alex: ¡Si, yo fui por poco devorada por un dragón, dejada a mi suerte en la oscuridad y teniendo que elegir entre 50 puertas por el camino correcto, sin trampas! ¡¿Y a ti te ocurrió nada?!

Max: Mi camino estaba vacío, además estuve muy distraído con mi cabeza que me estaba matando, al menos ustedes se deshicieron de lo que los molestaba.

Crombs: Chicos, tranquilos. Ahora Max ¿qué nos puedes decir de su dialecto?

Max:  _ Damren diré nada, solo porque confiaste en mí con tu pasado…  _ ¿De qué dialecto me habla?

Crombs: Del dialecto del guardián, ¿lo recuerdas?

Max: No sé de qué está hablando, yo solo recuerdo salir del laberinto deber agua y luego ponerme el sombrero que estaba en el piso.

Crombs: Estuvimos tan cerca… mejor me voy a discutir con el consejo lo que ocurrió en la cueva, pero Max en cualquier momento te pediremos que vayas para hallar la forma de que recuerdes

Max:  _ Si quiero que me dejé en paz luego deberé cambiar de táctica  _ ¿Siempre ha tenido barba?

Al la mañana siguiente intenté apartar mis pensamientos de todo lo sobrenatural e intenté averiguar cómo aislar mi fórmula para crear vida sin hacer a un mutante o que estalle

Me fui temprano a la escuela para evitar a mi familia y todo lo que me recordara el accidente. En el camino mientras tomaba de mi botella con café, ya que no tomé desayuno, me encontré con Esteban, Sam y Damián.

Max: Esteban ¿qué te había ocurrido?

Esteban: Tenía gripe

Max: Bueno yo me golpeé en la cabeza y seguí viniendo.

Sam: Todos sabemos lo exagerado que es Esteban…

Damián: Si, y lo despreocupado que puede se Max

Max: Cosa de práctica.

Sam: Cambiando de tema ¿listo para hoy?

Esteban: Tengo todo lo necesario en mi mochila

Damián: Totalmente, estoy igual.

Sam: Yo no traje gran cosa. Conmigo basta

Esteban y Damián: Si te hace sentir mejor…

Max: Chicos ¿de qué hablan?

Esteban: ¿No te enteraste?

Max:  _ Al menos no tengo que actuar, en serio estoy confundido…  _ ¿No?

Sam: ¡Iremos Borneo por el día!

Max: (Escupiendo el café) ¡¿Borneo?!

Damián: Si, no sé qué te sorprende tu ya has ido

Sam: De seguro tiene miedo de que robemos la atención de sus amigas

Esteban: ¿De qué me perdí?

Max: ¿Cómo pasó?

Sam: Tranquilo chicos les diremos… el miércoles Max fue a un lavado de autos en Borneo con algunas de las chicas de la escuela

Max: (murmurando) Qué bueno que se fueron antes del incidente

Damián: Y nosotros con otro grupo de chicos liderado por Javier fuimos a ver el espectáculo a escondidas…

Sam: Luego mientras cerraban hicimos un plan para introducirnos y fuimos a casa del señor Laritate…

Damián: Le logramos convencer de que visitar Borneo nos daría un ejemplo de conducta y esfuerzo y bla, bla, bla…

Sam: Y programó una visita para hoy, claro que ayer nos enteramos y será solo para unos cuentos, entre los que estamos nosotros 4.

Esteban: Me están diciendo que Max estuvo en primera fila viéndolo todo (San y Damián asienten) ¿De dónde sacaste un auto para que no te echaran de ahí?

Max: (caminando al casillero) Me obligaron a ir, pero ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

Sam: Nos veremos en la entrada a las 8. Me alegra que hayan venido temprano chicos

Esteban: Yo vine ayer, recuérdenlo. Solo no sabía porque decían eso de Max

Max:  _ Yo solo quería toparme con nadie en casa _

Hana: (Abrazando a Max) Max ya recuperé mi voz

Max: (volteándose) Menos mal

Talía: Hola chicos (lanzando dagas a Hana) TÚ

Hana: (lanzando dagas a Talía) TÚ. ¿Maxi por qué llevas ese gorro?

Max: Hola chicas. Ayer fui al médico por el dolor de cabeza y dijo que debía usarlo toda la semana

Talía: Me alegra que estés mejor Max

Hana: (mirando de reojo a Talía) ¡Si me alegra que estás mejor MAXI!

Esteban: (dirigiéndose a Sam y Damián) Era cierto lo que me dijeron chicos…

Max:  _ Hubiera preferido que siguieran mudas…  _ ¿Ustedes irán al paseo chicas?

Talía: No

Hana: No maxi y tú tampoco

Max: Pero pensé que si

Hana: Si te llamaron a ir, pero no irás. (Mirando con autentica tristeza) No me quiero quedar sola todo el día

Sam: Max date prisa, son las 7:50. Nosotros iremos al bus y te guardaremos un lugar

Talía: Yo igual debo irme a mi casillero y con (mirando a Hana)  _ mis otras amigas.  _ ¡Suerte chicos!

Y yo quedé a solas con una Hana que parecía triste… yo sé que tengo que cumplir con ella, pero tengo demasiados problemas ahora. Al menos se que ella puede ser buena, después de todo se preocupó por mí en realidad, vi los correos que me envió ayer…

Max: Hana tenemos que acabar con esta farsa

Hana: ¿De qué hablas?... si lo haces yo…

Max: Ya sé lo que harás, pero no puedo ser tu novio si no eres mi amiga

Hana: (A punto de llorar) ¿No lo soy?

Max: Mira yo sé que esto puede ser duro, pero mejor hagamos una cosa. Júntate con nuestro grupo, se uno más de nuestros amigos, conozcámonos y luego veremos qué pasa

Hana: Pero Max yo estoy enamorada de ti y puedo hacer que te expulsen

Max: Hazlo si quieres, pero una vez que esto acabe cada uno seguirá con su vida y yo creo que tú eres buena en el fondo y yo solo soy una obsesión tuya. Con el tiempo te olvidarás de mí y volverás a tu vida solitaria

Hana: (Llorando) Tienes razón. Vete y déjame sola, ya lo he estado toda mi vida…

Max: Vamos Hana dale un oportunidad a quienes te rodean, estoy seguro que si ven que no eres mala, no te molestarán y no estarás sola.

Hana: P – pero yo estoy sola

Max: No lo estás, yo estoy contigo y te ayudaré si me necesitas. (Tomándole la mano) Tú nunca estarás sola otra vez

Hana: (Parando de llorar) Gracias Max, pero ¿qué hago?... tú irás a Borneo y yo tendré que esperarte a que regreses y tus amigos no estén.

Max: Claro que no. Como ya dije antes te puedes unir a nosotros.

Hana: (Mirando con algo de rencor) ¿Y Talía?

Max: Estoy seguro de que si conversan, sanamente, encontrarán un punto en común. Vamos yo te llevo con ella.

Tome a Hana de la mano y caminamos por los pasillos en busca de Talía, hasta que la encontramos frente a su casillero con unas amigas

Max: Talía, ¿podemos hablar?

Talía: Claro.

Max: Díganme ¿Por qué discuten ustedes dos?

Talía: Porque es ella quién comienza a actuar irritante y posesiva contigo

Hana: Yo solo cuido que lo que sea mío no sea robado por una trepadora que no puede olvidarte y comprender que lo de ustedes ya acabó

Max: Hana, lo nuestro también acabó y yo le pertenezco a nadie

Talía: A eso me refiero… (Alegre) ¿Qué dijiste sobre ustedes?

Hana: Dijo que acabó, sorda

Talía: Antipática

Max: Chicas dejen de discutir…  _ ya sé lo que voy a hacer  _ si es necesario de que para que paren, se burlen de mí, háganlo

Talía y Hana: ¿Y por qué haríamos algo así?

Max:  _ Hasta ahora va bien  _ Bueno el único parecido entre ustedes son sus calificaciones y yo

Hana: Si, pero Talía es mejor en Física, yo no logro entenderla aún y además no me burlaría de ti

Talía: Gracias, tú eres buena en Inglés. No sé cómo lo haces… y yo tampoco me burlaría de ti Max

Max:  _ Perfecto funcionó me comenzaré a alegar de a poco _

Hana: Gracias, si quieres te ayudo.

Talía: Bueno lo mismo digo.

Hana: Si Física fuera tan fácil como literatura no tendría estos problemas

Talía: No eres tan mala como pensé, aunque tienes razón. Si inglés fuera tan fácil como literatura no necesitaría tanta ayuda

Hana: Al menos en literatura puedo ser yo misma

Talía: Opino igual y creo que Max también ¿no Max?

Max: (Desde la puerta de salida) ¡ADIÓS CHICAS!

Hana: No puedo creer que exista alguien cómo Max

Talía: Por lo menos sabemos cómo interpretar sus palabras

Antes de salir por la puerta pude escuchar cómo las chicas reían de algo  _ me alegra que sean amigas al fin _ . Al subir al bus los chicos estaban en una discusión y yo estaba intentando como aislar mi fórmula, pero no me podía concentrar con el resto de los problemas en mi mente.

6--6--6--6--6--6--6--6

Al llegar a Borneo un guía nos esperaba en la puerta con la lista de los grupos que irían a cada curso.

Guía: Soy Andrés y seré su guía por la escuela y luego de que conozcan las instalaciones cada grupo irá a su salón correspondiente.

Sam: Chicos espero que estemos en el mismo grupo.

Fuimos recorriendo la escuela y luego nos separaron en grupos de a 4, por supuesto nosotros no quedamos juntos, pero debido a un mal cálculo yo quede sin grupo

Max: Disculpa Andrés, pero yo no tengo grupo…

Andrés: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Max: Max Russo

Andrés: Max Russo… Al parecer los grupos están justo, así que deberás acompañarme… te asignaré al salón… 22, deberás permanecer con ese grupo y yo estaré ahí en caso de que necesites algo.

Max: Está bien.

Me despedí de mis amigos y nos dirigimos al salón 22, al parecer estaban en una clase de audiovisual. Al llegar Andrés entró y me dijo que esperará fuera hasta que el me llamará

Andrés: Profesor hoy soy guía de los estudiantes de la escuela Tribeca y vengo acompañado de uno de sus alumnos a las clases.

Profesor: Claro hazlo pasar que se presente rápido y pasen a sentarse

Andrés: Gracias (dirigiéndose a la puerta) Max ya puedes pasar

Max: (entrando) Hola yo soy Max Russo, soy de la escuela Tribeca y estaré todo el día con ustedes

Clase: (aplaudiendo fuertemente) ¡Viva la escuela!

_ Que cariñoso recibimiento  _ Entré y me senté al lado de Andrés

Andrés: (Murmurando) Es primera vez que son tan cariñosos con un extraño

Profesor: Bien chicas y chicos la siguiente tarea es del grupo 4. Adelante

Unas chicas se pararon y adivinen quienes eran, así es Angélica, Eloísa, Courtney, Sabrina, Casandra, Miriam, Antonia y Sabana.

Eloísa: Nuestro proyecto se trata de cómo es el trabajo en equipo y para eso fue el lavado de autos de este miércoles, con el cuál recaudamos más dinero de lo previsto, ya que tuvimos ayuda extra.

Casandra: Lo que verán a continuación son los mejores momentos de ese día y lo titulamos

Grupo 4: "Amigos"

Pusieron el video que muestra muchas de las cosas que hicimos en el lavado de autos y en el momento que aparecí en el video Andrés me vio con los ojos abiertos y yo solo lo ignoré y disfruté todo lo que no pude por culpa de m magia. De repente en los créditos mostraron a ellas reunidas planeando su travesura y luego estaba yo siendo empapado y sacando mi camisa, Ahí acabó el video.

Los chicos reían, el profesor intentaba no hacerlo y las chicas estaban estáticas en sus lugares.

Profesor: Bueno chicas el video fue bueno, tenía los créditos el toque humorístico y la espontaneidad que les pedí, todas tienen un 10. Y como fue uno de los mejores lo exhibiremos en la asamblea de hoy para mostrar el valor de la mistad de nuestra comunidad. En cuanto al señor Russo y al grupo 4 estarán frente a los estudiantes para responder preguntas y presentar el video, por supuesto recompensando a cada uno.

Max: No se preocupe por mí, la verdad si hoy no hubiera venido no me hubiera enterado

Profesor: Bien el siguiente grupo.

La clase pasó y hubo muchos buenos videos. A la hora de descanso Andrés me dijo que nos encontraríamos en el salón 38, tocaba química. Antes de abandonar la sala me detuve en la puerta y en cuanto quedaba solo el grupo 4 dentro, me paré en el umbral.

Max: ¿Qué tal les ha ido chicas?

Casandra: Hola Max, ¿estás molesto por la broma o el video?

Max: No, pero gracias a ustedes ahora soy un actor muy natural

Sabana: Sin duda.

Max: Gracias, pero me tendrán que hacer un favor como pago por aparecer en la película

Angélica: ¿Qué cosa?

Max: Me tienen que dar una copia

Eloísa: Claro ten la mía

Max: Merci madam. No les quito más tiempo. Creo que ahora 4 podría ser mi número de la suerte.

Risitas

Chicas: Adiós Max, nos vemos luego

Max: Hasta luego señoritas (deja pasar a las chicas y se interpone en el camino de 2 chicas) ¿Por qué no me dijeron?

Sabrina: Bueno no nos encargamos de la edición

Courtney: Si, no teníamos idea

Max: Les creo, pero ¿No me podían decir que me mojarían?

Sabrina: Pues…

Courtney: La verdad es que…

Max: Está bien comprendo, ¿quién no se resiste a una broma tan buena?

RING RING

Max: Chicas lamento quitarles el descanso

Sabrina: Da igual, tengo taller de deporte

Courtney: Yo tengo Química

Max: Entonces te acompaño, ya se me olvidó donde queda.

Sabrina: (alejándose) Nos vemos en la asamblea señor confusión

Mientras nos acercábamos al salón 32 conversábamos y de repente Courtney comenzó a contarme de su trabajo en la revista y recordé que debía cumplir con ella como le prometí

Max: Por cierto Raimundo me pidió que te dijera que lamenta no seguir respondiendo, y que será mejor que le envíes las preguntas por correo y él enviará las respuestas. A estado muy ocupado intentando ais –  _ alto eres Max ahora recuérdalo  _ algo sobre dejar sola su fórmula con unos polímetros o algo

Courtney: (riendo) Comprendo ¿nos sentamos juntos?

Max: Me encantaría, pero debo estar con él "guía designado"

Courtney: Claro Andrés, pero estaré delante de ti

Max: Que suerte. Te estallo luego y no me impidas terminar la tarea.

Courtney: No será mi culpa esta vez, lo prometo.

Hice una reverencia y nos fuimos a nuestros asientos, ya que el profesor entró en la sala

Profesor: Buenos días clase, veo un rostro nuevo

Andrés: (murmurando) No tan nuevo como cree

Profesor: Hoy hablaremos de polímeros y el chico nuevo deberá tomar nota y su participación no será obligatoria.

El profesor estaba dando una charla mucho más estimulante y extenuante que en mi escuela. Intenté tomar notas lo más exactas posibles hasta que oí algo muy interesante.

Profesor: Como podrán ver los polímeros naturales tienes ciertas características que los artificiales no pueden mejorar…

Max: (susurrando) Claro polímeros naturales… si aplico esto

Andrés: ¿De qué hablas?

Max: (ignorando a su compañero y anotando en un cuaderno lleno de notas y fórmulas) Polímeros… si cambiamos unos números claro… ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?

Courtney: Max ¿Qué haces?

Andrés: Está como loco hablando de polímeros

Max: ¡Sí!

Profesor: ¿Señor le sucede algo?

Max: Em.… debo ir al baño a refrescarme, sufrí un golpe en la cabeza hace unos días.

Profesor: Vaya, pero regrese en 5 minutos

Salí corriendo tan feliz que el dolor por la acción era casi inexistente. Puesto que ya eran más de las 10 no me dejarían salir así que usé mi magia, probé algo nuevo. Agité mi mano y entré por la puerta del baño apareciendo en mi habitación.

Max: Funciono, grandioso. Ahora mi fórmula demorará al menos 10 minutos.

_ Tendré que retrasar el tiempo apartando mi habitación.  _ Chasqueé los dedos y comencé a trabajar. Cuando mi fórmula reaccionó bien agregué lo que faltaba. El tiempo era tan justo y debía ser lo más silencioso posible que utilicé mis poderes y luego de unos minutos mi habitación tenían químicos volando de acá para allá y había instrumentos y mezclas por todos lados. Al finalizar los resultados requerían de tiempo de reposo y luego estaría listo para aplicarse.

Volví a utilizar el mismo truco de la puerta y salí de mi habitación apareciendo en el pasillo a la salida del baño. Volví el tiempo a la normalidad y durante el resto de la clase nadie me pudo quitar la sonrisa del rostro.

A la hora de la asamblea me encontré con mis amigos

Max: Chicos ¿cómo les ha ido?

Sam: A veces te envidio Max

Max: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Damián: Tienes una novia, muchas amigas, te quedas solo en una escuela desconocida y sigues con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Max: No tengo novia

Esteban: Pero los chicos me dijeron que salías con Hana la demente

Max: No le digas así, nosotros ya terminamos esta mañana y les agradecería mucho si la integrarán al grupo como Talía lo hizo…

Sam: Aguarda ¿estás hablando de las mismas chicas que esta mañana no podían respirar una cerca de la otra?

Max: Si. Pero ¿por qué están tan mal con Borneo?

Damián: Verás nosotros 3 quedamos junto con Javier en el salón 28, y cuando llegamos el recibimiento no fue el mejor…

Esteban: A penas notaron nuestra presencia y el profesor nos mandó tarea

Damián: Si y no comprendimos ni siquiera la mitad de la lección.

Max: A mí me dieron libertad para hacer nada más que tomar notas

Sam: Lo único bueno es que nos encontramos con Sabrina en taller de deporte, pero no nos dirigió la palabra.

Director: Todos silencio por favor.

Pasamos a sentarnos en la orilla de parte central y pude ver como las chicas se sentaron en el fondo.

Sam: (susurrando) Chicos si logramos subir al escenario nos notaran

Damián: (susurrando) ¿Qué tal una competencia?

Esteban: (susurrando) ¿Escuche competencia?

Damián: Si el primero que logré subir al escenario gana.

Sam: Estoy dentro, el ganador usará a los perdedores como sus esclavos personales todo el fin de semana

Esteban: Entro

Damián: Igual

Max: Estoy fuera

Sam: Vamos ¿temes perder?

Max: No, es que…

Director: Es un honor invitar al escenario al grupo 4 de la clase de audiovisual, las ganadoras de nuestro concurso

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al escenario, al pasar a mi lado me tomaron del brazo y me comenzaron a llevar con ellas

Max: (parando y dirigiéndose a los chicos) Yo ya logré subir

Me quedaron mirando muy confundidos y con un toque de enojo en sus miradas mientras caminaba llevado por las chicas. Al subir al escenario comenzaron los murmullos sobre el ¿por qué un chico que nadie conocía estaba ahí?

Casandra: Nuestro proyecto se llama amigos y este es nuestra estrella invitada (apuntando a Max) Max Russo.

Sabana: Esperamos que lo disfruten.

Mientras el video corría pude ver a mis amigos con algo de celos, aunque no comprendo de qué, chicas mirando extraño igual que Alex el otro día y chicos con cara de aburridos. Estábamos sentados en unos asientos sobre el escenario y por supuesto me sentaron en medio para que no me escapara.

Max: (Susurrando a las chicas) ¿De qué concurso habló el profesor?

Miriam: Es un concurso de videos, que debían tener un mensaje.

Courtney: El ganador del concurso tendrá su foto en el salón de la fama del pasillo y gana un paseo a una cabaña en el lago.

Sabrina: Pero como el lago fue atacado por un tornado deben hacer nuevamente la cabaña, así que deberemos esperar al menos un año por nuestro premio.

Angélica: Por una parte, la otra parte es una tarjeta de regalo con 500 dólares cada una y por supuesto el trofeo de la escuela y las medallas.

Max: Eso si es un concurso. Las felicito por haber ganado

Antonia: Gracias, pero tú también ganaste el paseo y la aparición en la foto, después de todo nos ayudaste.

Max: Claro, prepárense para su premiación.

El auditorio estalló en carcajadas y algunos suspiros, luego muchos aplausos

Director: Bravo chicas, ahora acérquense a recibir sus medallas.

Las chicas se pararon y recibieron sus medallas.

Director: Estupendo. (Dirigiéndose a Max) Pero jovencito acérquese

Me acerqué y fui recibido por un abrazo del director felicitando.

Director: Si no estoy mal usted también participó y casualmente hoy está de visita con su escuela. Pues tenemos esto por su participación en el video ganador

Me pasó un diploma y una bolsa de regalo que venía con una tarjeta de regalo con 500 dólares y peluche que siempre me llamó la atención por su peculiaridad y errores. Al ver el peluche me volteé en dirección a Sabrina, le di las gracias y me acerqué a las chicas.

Max: Sabrina lo recordaste.

Sabrina: Si, pero todas cooperamos para conseguirlo es el único que queda. (Irritada) Incluso cooperó Courtney.

Max: Gracias chicas, son las mejores amigas que alguien podría pedir. Vengan a acá

Nos dimos un abrazo de grupo y el fotógrafo se nos acercó y comenzó a sacar fotos.

Fotógrafo: ¡Sonrían!

Todos miramos a la cámara y aparecimos todos juntos con rostros alegres y algo emocionados, cada una con su medalla y yo con mi diploma, mi bolsa de regalo y mi peluche sobre el hombro.

Director: Ya se pueden retirar a almorzar, y recuerden que a las 2 despediremos a los alumnos de Tribeca.

Fotógrafo: Chicas van a querer una copia.

Grupo 4 y Max: (sonriendo) Por supuesto.

Fotógrafo: Bien el lunes se las mandaré a sus casas, solo denme sus direcciones.

Todos les dimos nuestra dirección y cuando nos dimos cuenta, el auditorio estaba vacío.

Max: ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar todos juntos?

Courtney: ¿Y tus amigos?

Max: No lo sé, me dejaron abandonado.

Sabrina: Ya somos 2

Max: Si, pero yo los volveré a encontrar luego

Eloísa: ¿Alguien acá debe comprar su almuerzo? (Todos niegan con la cabeza) Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a comer en el patio trasero? En general la cafetería no huele muy bien

Miriam: Pero va a estar muy lleno

Sabana: Yo siempre como ahí, tengo un lugar reservado.

Casandra: Entonces está decidido. Todos haremos un día de campo para celebrar la victoria.

Nos dirigimos a patio y tuvimos un grandioso almuerzo. Reímos, hice mi papel como señor confusión, las hice reír, jugamos e incluso hicimos una guerra de comida, bueno me lanzaron comida por hacer algo peculiar, y luego las ataqué intentando abrazarlas y así mancharlas, todas cayeron. Luego de comer me presentaron a otras amigas y digamos que mi celular se lleno de contactos.

Cuando sonó la campana fui a buscar a Andrés y fuimos a mi última clase en Borneo, natación, pero esta vez no caí a la piscina porque el profesor no me dejaba entrar, pero igual lo hice cuando alguien experimentaba problemas. Me dejó de salvavidas, ya que creyó que no me necesitaría, pero se equivocó. Tuve que ayudar a 15 niñas y 2 niños.

Cuando dieron las 2 a los alumnos se les permitió ir, el que quisiera, a despedirnos. Al llegar a la entrada luego se secarme estaba más lleno de lo que pensé, Andrés estaba dando unos lápices y cuadernos a cada uno con el logo de la escuela y de repente se acercaron las chicas a despedirse. El fotógrafo llegó y nos tomó una foto a los de la escuela Tribeca, para el periódico escolar y luego fui rodeado de personas que se fueron a despedir y estaban dando obsequios, como tarjetas, dibujos, objetos artesanales, fotografías, todo lo que se puede conseguir en una escuela y ciertas personas aprovecharon la hora de almuerzo al parecer, porque sus regalos eran más peluches, tarjetas comerciales, chocolates y flores, todos con bolsas de regalo. Luego de entregar los regalos nos sacaron otra foto, pero esta vez a todos justos, Borneo y Tribeca juntos, rodeado de los regalos. Sin duda una gran fotografía que también se lucirá en nuestra escuela.

Al subir al bus luego de la despedida estaba lleno, la mayoría de los regalos los tenía en mi mochila, manos y me ayudaron a subir lo que faltaba. Pude notar que otros 4 chicos tenían una que otra tarjeta. Era la primera vez en mi vida que estaba tan avergonzado que quería desaparecer entre mis regalos, y al sentarme no fue problema, aunque el último par de asientos tras el mío estaba lleno de paquetes y tarjetas.

Al sentarme de camino a casa, me senté junto a los chicos.

Max: ¿Y dónde fueron luego de la asamblea?

Esteban: Con qué ahora existimos

Max: Chicos no se enojen, los busqué en el auditorio y nos los vi

Sam: Para que sepas fuimos a la cafetería

Damián: La peor experiencia de mi vida.

Max: Si Eloísa dijo que no olía muy bien ahí

Sam: Se me olvidaba que tú ya eres parte de esta escuela

Max: ¿De qué hablas? Es la segunda vez que estoy dentro

Esteban: Pero ya formas parte de más de un grupo de personas (apuntando los regalos) que te estiman o ¿me equivoco?

Max: Hago amigos muy rápido

Damián: Dirás amigas

Max: Cómo sea. ¿Me perdonarían si les doy chocolate?

Sam: ¿Y por qué te disculpas?

Max: Sinceramente ya no lo sé

Damián: ¿Qué dicen chicos merece ser perdonado?

Se juntaron y discutieron un poco

Max:  _ A veces parecen novia celosa y otras veces amigas copuchentas, pero me caen bien _

Sam: (disolviéndose el círculo de discusión) Está bien Max, te perdonamos

Max: ¿y por qué tendrían que hacerlo?

Damián: Exacto Max, exacto

Esteban: Ahora ¡a comer chocolate!

Sam: ¡SHHH! ¿A caso quieres que todos nos roben el chocolate?

Después de eso el viaje a casa fue normal comimos una caja entera de bombones y conversamos. Cuando llegamos a la escuela fuimos a nuestros casilleros y guarde muchas de las cosas en el mío y nos fuimos a la última clase del día.

A la salida en el pasillo principal vi a Hana y Talía conversando y acercándose a nosotros

Talía: ¿Cómo les fue chicos?

Sam: Bien, aunque no mejor que a "señor confusión"

Hana: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Max: Solo lo dicen porque yo hice amigos y gané un concurso.

Hana: ¿En serio? ¡Felicitaciones!

Talía: Si ¡Felicitaciones Max!

Ambas me dieron un abrazo y luego comenzaron a alejarse

Hana: Adiós Max, (susurrando) Talía me llevará de compras

Talía: (susurrando) Si y luego iremos a la fiesta de Natacha ¿Quieres ir?

Max: (susurrando) Me alegro por ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Qué lo pasen bien!

Sam: ¿Dónde van?

Max: Cosas de chicas

Esteban: No parecen tan enojadas como dijeron

Damián: ¿Max tu sabes qué ocurrió?

Max: Ya les dije que hago amigos muy rápido…

Sam: Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿qué tal si nos vamos a tomar un helado?

Esteban y Damián: ¡Sí! ¡Tú pagas!

Sam: Le toca a Max, la próxima la pago yo.

Max: Pues prepara tu billetera, yo paso esta vez

Esteban: ¿Por qué?

Max: Hoy tengo una "charla" con mis padres y además tengo que llevarme mis recuerdos a casa.

Sam: (Frustrado) Bien. Vamos chicos. Max nos estaremos comunicando.

Damián: Si recuerda que este Domingo tenemos nuestra fiesta anual de aniversario de nuestra amistad.

Esteban: Si… ahora que lo dices, debemos cambiarle el nombre suena muy emotivo, nos hace parecer chicas.

Luego de eso los chicos se fueron discutiendo el nombre y yo fui a sacar mis cosas. Este día había sido el mejor que he tenido desde aquel en donde esta historia comenzó, por lo que decidí dar un paseo, caminando a casa, pero antes fui a mi guarida y disfruté viendo las tarjetas antes de llegar a casa.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a casa estaba tan lleno de regalos que Harper no logró reconocerme y comenzó a tratarme como cliente.

Harper: Buenas tarde señor, bienvenido a la subestación Waverly. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?  _ Perfecto otro cliente y yo qué quería ir a "mundo peluche" _

Max: (Fingiendo una voz más profunda) Honestamente ¿Qué recomendaría?

Harper: Em.… ¿Recomendarle?... ¿Yo?...  _ ¿Por qué no puedo mentir tan bien como Alex?...  _ Le recomendaría ir a… a sentarse, ¡sí! Eso, sentarse y bajar todo eso  _ Don popular _

Max:  _ La misma Harper de siempre… _  (Hablando normal) ¿Qué tal si me ayudas a subir estas cosas?

Harper: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Max?!

Max:  _ Veamos si me reconoce…  _ ¿Justin?

Harper: (Confiada) Max

Max: El mismo, ¿qué tal un poco de esa ayuda de la que hablabas?

Harper: (Reaccionando) Claro, ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?

Max: Resulta que hoy fuimos a Borneo y gané un concurse e hice muchos amigos

Harper: ¿No querrás decir amigas?

Max: La verdad es que a la mitad de las personas que me dieron esto no los conocía. ¿Y por qué estás sola?

Harper: Alex se las arregló para conseguir el día libre por "eventos traumáticos" y tus padres están conversando sobre algo importante arriba

Max: Ah… ¿Eventos qué?

Harper: Por lo que les ocurrió en la cueva.

Max: Bien ¿vamos?

Subimos luego de que Harper cerrara y al llegar arriba mis padres dejaron de conversar y Alex y Justin se sorprendieron de todo lo que traía.

Justin: ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?

Max: Borneo.

Alex: ¿Te saltaste la escuela?

Max: De hecho era un paseo escolar… Gracias Harper

Harper: De nada, pero aún no llegamos a tu habitación

Max: (Mirando relajado) Si quieres déjalo en el sofá, ahora debo hablar con mis padres.

Harper: Ok… Yo estaré en la subestación.

Harper sale y mi familia se queda mirando esperando a que diga algo.

Max: De lo que quiero hablar es sobre la cueva y  _ nuestra  _ familia.

Alex: ¿Por qué resaltas "nuestra" familia?

Jerry:  _ Sabrá algo, porque es Max, eso no debería suceder… Relájate, tú eres el único que lo sabe así que nadie te delatará… _

Max: ¿Papá recuerdas la pregunta que te hice hace unos días?

Jerry: (nervioso) No, ¿cuál pregunta?

Max: De acuerdo si quieres la repito…

Jerry: (suspirando rendido) Creo qu

e ya es tiempo de la verdad… Theresa ve con Alex y Justin a ayudar a Harper en la subestación.

Mamá asintió y fue llevando a Alex a regañadientes y Justin algo intrigado y yo me paré frente a papá, luego de dejar todas mis cosas en el sofá.

Jerry: Deberías tomar asiento…

Max: No te preocupes estoy bien así.

Jerry: Cornelius era un amigo mío hace 15 años, el pertenecía a la cultura de los creadores del cueva, lo Haches. Hace algunos años su pueblo convivía en conjunto a una especie de hipogrifo y dragón llamado Gorgos, estas criaturas hacían lo que querían con los magos. Aprendieron a leer las mentes al igual que los Haches y pronto su población comenzó a aumentar y el antiguo consejo decidió deshacerse de ellos, pero no podían hacerlo sin destruir sus dueños. Ya que sus mentes conectadas les permitían defenderse. Mi contacto con Cornelius fue muy pobre durante esta guerra que duró un año y al final de esta guerra creyeron deshacerse de todo el pueblo y por ende de todo lo que pudiéramos aprender de ellos. Sin embargo el mundo mágico no mató a todos ya que Cornelius y su hermano seguían vivos.

Un día después de que esto acabara llevé a Alex y Justin hasta las ruinas del pueblo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que nos permitiera mantener la magia bajo control y encontramos a mi amigo quién nos dijo de la cueva y nosotros le dijimos del sombrero al consejo. Luego de hacer eso jamás volví a saber algo de Cornelius o su hermano y eso es todo lo que sé de los Haches

Max: (algo triste sin demostrarlo) Y durante el tiempo previo a la matanza, ¿no aprendiste su dialecto o características? Después de todo conversabas con él

Jerry: Cornelius hablaba nuestro idioma, por lo que jamás aprendí su dialecto y cada vez que le preguntaba algo que pudiera hacer él cambiaba el tema. Lo único que me dijo fue lo que te dije de los Gorgos y lo de la cueva con los sombreros.

Max:  _ No averiguaré más sobre los Haches sin Damren. Pero estoy seguro que hay algo más... _  Ahora eso es con respecto a la cueva y estoy seguro de que no es por eso que quisiste que los demás se fueran.

Jerry: ¿Desde cuándo eres tan perspicaz?

Max: No eres el único que guarda secretos… (Suplicante) Ahora la verdadera razón por la quisiste que salieran.

Jerry: Eso es todo…  _ No puedo decirle _

Max:  _ Tendré que usar otra forma…  _ Yo también tengo algo que decir con respecto a la cueva. Ese Gorgo me dijo la traducción de la entrada

Jerry: ¿Y por qué te lo dijo?

Max: Digamos que no me lo dijo, me atacó y luego lo dijo pensando que no podía entenderle. Pero sabes lo que decía en la entrada.

Jerry: Max concéntrate en lo importante, sino me voy

Se paró y comenzó a acercarse a la escalera, pero yo lo detuve por el brazo. Ya sé que puede ser irrespetuoso de mi parte hablarle como lo haré, pero estoy desesperado por saber la respuesta

Max: No tan rápido papá. Lo que la puerta decía era "solo el menor de los hermanos abrirá la puerta" y creo por tú expresión de preocupación que ya sabes quién la abrió.

Jerry: Tú la abriste obviamente, adiós.

Max: Papá dime ¿por qué Alex abrió esa puerta?

Jerry: No lo sé.

Max: ¡Quiero respuestas ahora y si no me las das me sacaré este gorro y sabes lo que mi magia podría hacer!

Jerry: ¡Bien si quieres que lo diga lo diré, TÚ NO ERES MI HIJO!

Max: ¡¿Qué?!

Jerry: Ya me escuchaste, no eres mi hijo

Max: (Intentando no llorar) ¿Y por qué tuviste que arriesgar la vida de tus VERDADEROS HIJOS para decírmelo?

Jerry: Porque nadie lo sabe, tu madre y hermanos piensan que eres de nuestra familia. Un mago usó un hechizo para qué te tuvieran en sus recuerdos, pero son falsos.

Max: Entonces ¿dónde está mi familia?

_ INICIO FLASHBLACK _

Jerry: Un día luego de dejar a Alex y Justin en la escuela vi a una pareja huyendo, tras ellos apareció uno de los policías del mundo mágico persiguiéndolos y sin darse cuenta ellos se toparon conmigo. Su bebé, qué estaba oculto en sus brazos, cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar. Cuando logré tomarle una mano para levantarlo, la mujer lo tomó y entraron dentro del edificio abandonado que está cerca de tú escuela. Luego el policía me alcanzó y al ponerme de pie vi que comenzó a amenazarme con su varita.

Policía: Con tú estás con ellos…

Jerry: No, jamás los había visto

Policía: Entonces no te importará decirme donde están.

Jerry: Están dentro del edificio abandonado

Policía: Bien. Pero tú vendrás conmigo

Me tomó por el brazo y entramos en el edificio, donde la pareja estaba al centro de la habitación buscando una salida. El policía les lanzó un hechizo y luego nos transportó al antigua tribunal del consejo.

Policía: Aquí he están los traidores.

Juez: ¿Y por qué has traído a ese mortal?

Policía: Estaba ahí y presenció el ataque.

Juez: (dirigiéndose a Jerry) ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jerry: Soy Jerry Russo

Juez: Ah Russo te recuerdo… Ahora lo que nos convoca

Policía: Ellos señor son acusados de traición y amenazas para la vida.

Juez: ¿Cómo se declaran?

Hombre: Inocentes

Juez: Y ¿por qué creen ser inocentes?

Mujer: Señor juez ¿si de lo que se nos acusa es buscar la protección de nuestro hijo? Entonces somos culpables

Juez: Ese niño fue arrebatado de nuestras instalaciones y puesto en sus muy malas manos

Hombre: Pero él es nuestro hijo, el niño que ustedes extraviaron está en algún lugar.

Policía: Yo mismo rastreé al niño y es ese.

Juez: Jurado ¿ustedes a quién van a creer?

Jurado: A las autoridades correspondientes.

Hombre: Pero…

Juez: No hay peros. Ustedes son acusados de traición, amenaza para la vida y allanamiento a estas sagradas instalaciones… por lo que su castigo será la devolución del niño y la muerte, de no ser que el testigo acá presente tenga algo que decir.

Jerry:  _ Estaba tan asustado y sorprendido que no sabía que responder y mientras meditaba mi cabeza se movió dando a entender una respuesta negativa. Y no tuve el coraje para negar algo… _

Juez: Pues bien entonces serán ejecutados en una hora y el niño será llevado de regreso al centro de investigaciones. Luego de que todo esté hecho usted señor Russo será escoltado por este policía de regreso a su casa.

Luego de una dura lucha por arrebatar al niño de los brazos de la mujer, lo lograron y los trasladaron a una celda y el niño y yo fuimos al centro de investigaciones. Yo no pude entrar a la sala, pero de repente hubo un caos dentro y el policía salió rápidamente con el niño en brazos y nos transportó al juzgado otra vez.

Policía: Señor juez, se ha hecho un caos en la sala de investigaciones. Al entrar los químicos estallaron y toda la atmósfera quedó tóxica. Logré salvar al niño, pero al tomarlo el niño mostró signos de magia.

Juez: Pues entonces el niño no es quién necesitábamos.

Un jurado: Ya es tarde ahora, la pareja ya ha sido enviada a ejecución y si conservamos al niño nos descubrirán.

Juez: Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente… (Comienza a discutir con el miembro del jurado y luego se da vuelta) Usted señor Russo deberá cuidar al niño, todos deberán creer que es suyo y jamás dirá una palabra de lo ocurrido es este tribunal el día de hoy, o usted sufrirá las consecuencias… Ramírez lleve al señor Russo y a su nuevo hijo a casa, encárguese de su familia y luego…

El juez dijo algo al policía y luego nos transportó a un callejón cerca de la subestación y entramos.

Ramírez: Ahora señor Russo le dejo en su casa y me encargaré de sus hijos, solo debe mostrarme un foto de ellos.

Jerry: (Sacando una foto de la billetera) Tome ellos son mis hijos y mi esposa.

El policía recitó un hechizo con la fotografía en las manos y antes de irse me lanzó un hechizo. Luego llegó Theresa desde el segundo piso

Theresa: Al fin llegas Jerry, ¿el pequeño Max te dio algún problema?

Jerry: No querida, solo pasé por la tienda de juguetes a ver algo para su cumpleaños esta tarde.

_ FIN FLASHBACK _

Jerry: Al parecer ese guardia me lanzó un hechizo y los 4 primeros años que pasaste con nosotros yo también creí que eras mi hijo. Pero un día Alex me dio una pócima que había hecho para que hiciera lo que quería y al beberla recordé todo.

Max: No lo puedo creer. ¡Además de no ser tu hijo, también me ocultaste el hecho de que por tu culpa asesinaron a quienes posiblemente sean mis padres! (Murmurando)Y creí que mentir sobre mi nivel de magia era lo peor.

Jerry: ¿Qué nivel eres realmente?

Max:  _ No pensé que me escuchara  _ Nivel 7, pero eso no es importante… Sabes creí que este sería mejor que la última semana, pero tú tenías que venir y decirme lo cobarde que fuiste

Jerry: No me hables así, sigo siendo tú padre

Max: (Al borde de las lágrimas) Si, pero jamás fuiste el verdadero. ¡Y jamás estaríamos en esta situación si tú hubieras dicho "Señor ellos son inocentes, no vi ataque alguno o el secuestro del que hablan"!

Jerry: Max tienes que comprender…

Max: ¡¿QUÉ COSA TENGO QUE COMPRENDER?! ¡QUE ERAS DEMASIADO COBARDE Y EGÍSTA PARA AYUDAR A QUIEN LO NECESITABA! O ¡QUE SI NO FUERA POR ESA EXPLOSIÓN JAMÁS HUBIERAS ABOGADO POR MI BIEN AL IGUAL QUE CON MI POSIBLE FAMILIA!

Al ver que no podía defenderse al abrir y cerrar la boca decidí alejarme de él. El resto de la familia, incluyendo a Harper, subieron al oír gritos.

Theresa: ¿Qué está sucediendo acá?

Alex: Y ¿qué lo que tanto estas gritando Max?

Antes de que me vieran llorar y preguntarme qué sucedió, solo comencé a avanzar hacia mi cuarto haciendo un pequeño hechizo para que las cosas les sofá fueran a mi habitación, pero antes de doblar la esquina y abandonar la sala me detuve unos segundos.

Max: Como me gustaría ser capaz de volver a ese día, pero como no puedo hacerlo simplemente intentaré estar lo más lejos de ti como me sea posible  _ Jerry,  _ no sé si pueda resistirme más tiempo.

Con eso me fui mi habitación. Medité un tiempo y como no podía dormir contesté las preguntas que The Chemical Magazine tenía para Raimundo. Unas horas más tarde cerré los ojos y me quedé dormido.

POV NADIE

Luego de que Max se fuera a su habitación.

Theresa: Max vuelve acá jovencito.

Jerry: Déjalo Theresa

Alex: ¡¿Qué lo deje?! Si yo te gritara así y te llamara Jerry, de seguro me castigarían de por vida.

Justin: Alex ¿no ves como está papá?... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

Jerry: Solo un par de verdades que salieron a la luz… (Comenzando a ir a la subestación) Por cierto Max es nivel 7 y nos lo estaba ocultando. Ahora déjenlo es comprensible su reacción.

Jerry baja a la subestación y Theresa lo sigue.

Alex: No sé si será comprensible o no. Pero definitivamente no fue la reacción que Max hubiera tenido…

Justin: Debe ser algo realmente importante, deberíamos dejar que lo resuelvan ellos solos. Ahora concentrémonos en que al parecer los 3 estamos en el mismo nivel.

Alex: ¡Acaba de suceder algo que alteró tanto a Max, dando a entender que es grave y ¿la competencia es lo único que te importa?!

Justin: Claro que no, pero hasta que las cosas no estén más relajadas no podemos hacer algo Alex… Me iré a practicar en la guarida ¿me acompañas?

Alex: Creo que podríamos tener una tregua temporal dada la situación.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE POV MAX

Me desperté temprano y estaba algo enfadado aún, por lo que en vez de mi rutina diaria revisé mi teléfono, ya que estuvo sonando bastante ayer por la tarde. Eran mensajes de texto de mis amigas haciéndome invitaciones para salir a tomar helado, patinar, hablar del pasado, sobre Raimundo, para pasar el rato, etc. Y también mensajes de los chicos dándome detalles de la hora de la fiesta y la casa.

Respondí algunos mensajes, coordinando los tiempos para que no coincidieran 2 al mismo tiempo…  _ Lo bueno es que podré estar todo el fin de semana fuera de casa… _

Los recuerdos de ayer por la tarde volvieron a mi mente y recordé que tengo que hablar con Damren, pero deberé esperar hasta el otro jueves…  _ Perfecto. _  Otra cosa que recordé fue el sueño que tuve anoche.

**_En el sueño me encontraba dentro de una habitación, estaba en una cuna, pero de repente una silueta se apareció delante y la habitación ya no estaba. Luego estaba en un patio junto con una criatura que se parecía a Damren, pero era más pequeño, estábamos jugando hasta que la misma silueta apareció y me alejó de esa criatura._ **

**_Vi a un hombre que intentaba ponerme unos cables, inyectarme unas agujas y al verme a los ojos comenzó a atacar a otro sujeto en la habitación. De repente una mujer entró en la habitación con un delantal, me tomó y me levó fuera junto con otro hombre._ **

**_Finalmente estaba en el suelo llorando, sentí que alguien tocó mi mano y luego pude ver como la magia corría por mi cuerpo mientras me llevaban dentro de un edificio. Las únicas voces que recuerdo se preguntaban qué era lo que me estaba pasando para que brillara como lo hice…_ **

Luego de repasar el sueño en mi mente vi la hora  _ 8:30 mejor ya dejo de pensar en ello… _  Ya debía levantarme para desayunar, atender la subestación y luego salir a comenzar las salidas de fin de semana.

Al llegar a la sala estaban todos desayunando, por lo que me uní a ellos como si nada hubiera ocurrido hasta que papá habló, si aún pensaré en él como mi padre, después de todo cuidó de mi, pero para el mundo será Jerry.

Jerry: ¿Qué tal si hoy hacemos una salida familiar?

Alex: ¿Harper tengo algo que hacer hoy?

Harper: Alex no soy tu agenda o asistente personal, pero tienes nada que hacer. Yo voy

Alex: Entonces voy

Justin: Yo iré

Theresa: Bueno todos iremos hoy

Max: Yo no voy

Theresa: Max no podemos dejarte solo en la subestación

Max: (con un toque de veneno bien dirigido) No te preocupes tengo todo un fin de semana planeado fuera de casa, recuerda que mañana es la fiesta anual con los chicos.

Theresa: Pídele permiso a tu padre.

Jerry: (algo triste) Max ven con nosotros, te divertirás, por los viejos tiempos

Max: (Dando una mirada asesina) ¿Qué tan viejos?...

Jerry: ¿Aún no me perdonas?

Max: (algo más relajado) Mira si te perdono, puedo entender hasta cierto punto. Pero eso no cambia las cosas, no puedo estar cerca de ti, al menos no por ahora Jerry. Y si no les importa iré a preparar la subestación y tomaré el turno matutino, luego saldré.

Me fui a arreglar la subestación después de dejar la mesa. Luego de unos minutos mamá bajó a abrir la subestación y luego se unieron Justin y Harper. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos ahí sin clientela prefirieron no hablar del tema.

A la hora del cambio de turno Alex y papá bajaron y cambiaron con mamá y Justin, yo seguí atendiendo mesas y la tensión entre papá y yo se sentía en el aire, no nos hablábamos a excepción de decir algún pedido. Mientras estaba atendiendo una mesa un rato después llegaron las chicas con las que iniciaría mi fin de semana.

Alexia: Hola Max ¿listo para irnos?

Max: Hola Alexia. No, lo lamento. Pero termino de atender esta mesa, busco mis cosas y nos podemos ir.

Alexia: ¿No tendrás ningún problema por planearlo tan repentina mente?

Max: No, ya todos saben. (Dirigiéndose a la ventana que da a la cocina) ¡Jerry un especial del día con 2 sodas de cola!

Subí a buscar mi mochila y fui a despedirme de mamá que estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

Max: Adiós, ya me voy

Theresa: Adiós ¿a qué hora regresas?

Max: Déjame verificar (revisa el teléfono) Tengo una fiesta de pijamas con unas amigas esta noche, así que probablemente regrese mañana en la noche.

Theresa: Si está bien con tu padre. Te veré mañana.

Max: Adiós… Adiós Justin

Justin: Adiós Max.  _ Suertudo _

Bajé a la subestación con mi mochila en la espalda y fui a buscar el pedido y lo dejé en la mesa, me pagaron y me dirigí a la caja con el dinero del pedido.

Max: Ten Alex, es de la mesa 6. Nos veremos mañana o el lunes.

Alex: ¿Te irás todo el fin de semana fuera de casa?

Max: Si, y estoy seguro de que no habrá problemas con eso. (Deja el delantal sobre el mostrador) Nos vemos Alex, adiós Harper, adiós Jerry. No me esperen

Con eso salí de la subestación y comencé mi fin se semana sin problemas. Mis amigos no pensaron que pasara algo a excepción de Sabrina, Talía y Hana, pero logré convencerlas de que era nada importante.

El domingo por la noche llegué a la subestación y estaba cerrada, así que aparecí dentro y fui a la sala y ahí viendo la televisión estaba Alex.

Alex: Max ¿por qué llegas a esta hora?

Max: Estaba en la fiesta anual con los chicos

Alex: Bien, ahora respóndeme algo

Max: Claro (se acerca al refrigerador) ¿Qué sucede?

Alex: ¿Por qué discutiste con papá el viernes?

Max: (Abriendo una soda un tanto enojado) A mi no me corresponde responder eso y si no se te ofrece nada más me voy a dormir

Alex: Está bien, pero otra pregunta ¿por qué no nos dijiste que eras nivel 7?

Max: (Sentándose junto a Alex) Pues todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ti y Justin, y no lo sé un día hice el examen y me dio un resultado más alto del que creían… así que lo oculté para demostrar que yo también tenía esperanzas. Desde hace 4 años que estoy alterando mis resultados para que no se enteren.

Alex: Entonces ¿tú fuiste quien desactivó mis cámaras el día de la fiesta no Raimundo?

Max: Claro que fui yo, ¿por qué crees que fue Raimundo?

Alex: (Avergonzada) Con Justin tenemos la teoría de que Raimundo cambia su apariencia para que nadie lo reconozca y te hace favores, ya que son amigos

Max: ¿En serio? ¡Ja que ridículo! Si conozco a Raimundo y él es muy listo, pero no cambia de forma para "hacerme favores" o ¿a caso crees que él hizo mi examen de biología y por eso saque B+?

Alex: No lo había pensado, pero perdón por creerlo

Max: Da igual.  _ Bostezo…  _ Mejor me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana Alex

Alex: Hasta mañana Max.

 

7--7--7--7--7--7--7--7

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Me desperté hice mi rutina normal. Pero esta vez me levanté antes de que mamá tocara mi puerta. Saqué una caja de chocolates de mi refrigerador improvisado para los regalos y fui a desayunar. Y por la escalera apareció Alex al mismo tiempo que yo llegué a la sala

Alex: ¡Max tenemos que dejar de salir y entrar al mismo tiempo!

Harper: ¿Por qué tan temprano Alex?

Alex: Tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela para hablar con mi maestra de arte

Justin: Deberías hablar con ella más seguido.

Alex: Cállate Justin

Max: (Dejando la mochila en el sofá) Bueno ¿alguien quiere chocolate?

Theresa: Max reparte a todos por igual

Max: Bien… (Mirando a papá) Por que no mejor los repartes tú.

Jerry: Max hoy tenemos que ir al consejo de magia, te necesitan

Max: Espero que no haya un juicio

Jerry: ¿Aún no puedes olvidar eso?

Max: ¿Si estuvieras en mi lugar se te haría tan fácil?

Jerry: Si, porque comprendería porque pasó lo que pasó. No seas un niño malcriado y crece

Max: Al parecer tienes un corazón de hielo que con una chispa se asusta Jerry, porque para que sepas si comprendo gran parte, pero no tiene justificación. Es gracias a un hechizo que este presente existe, no gracias a ti

Jerry: Yo no sé lo que pasó para que llegara a ese punto, pero no te asegura que fuera cierto. Eso nunca fue importante, lo importante es que este presente existe, y gracias a él es eres quien eres.

Max: Y claro no te molestaste en averiguarlo… Pues yo sí creo que es importante y al parecer lo único que tengo de ti es la magia, gracias pero eso no arregla algo entre nosotros.

Jerry: ¡¿Por qué no mejor te vas a la escuela y sigues adelante?! ¡Lo que pasó no se puede arreglar y de todas formas no es tan grave, supéralo!

Theresa: Ya basta, Max no le hables así a tú padre

Max: No lo estoy haciendo. Ahora me voy a la escuela.

Comencé a caminar a la puerta haciendo que mi mochila me alcanzara y antes de desaparecer escuché que Alex me llamaba.

Aparecí en el callejón al lado de la escuela y me dirigí dentro del edificio. Después de entrar pude oír como Alex corría en mi dirección.

Alex: ¡Max espera!

Max: (Deteniéndose a la entrada de la escuela) ¿Por qué me sigues?

Alex: Porque quiero saber que pasó esta mañana

Max: Tú viste lo que pasó

Alex: Lo hice, pero quiero saber ¿por qué trataste así a papá?

Max: Yo solo dije la verdad es él quién no puede aceptarla

Alex: Pues espero que no vuelvas a tratarlo así…

Max: ¡¿Ahora te vas a poner de su parte?!

Alex: Claro que lo haré, gracias a él tenemos una casa, una familia y sabemos lo que sabemos.

Max: Como ya dije le agradezco, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo. No es gracias a él que todo esto paso, es gracias a él que no sucedió lo que debería y se vio obligado a crear esta realidad. Y si no mal recuerdo yo fui quien aprendió gran parte de lo que sabe, es por eso que lo mantengo en secreto.

Alex: ¡¿Eso quiere decir que no nos has dicho todo?!

Max: ¡Cree lo que quieras, si te pones de su lado siempre va a ser así y desde que todo comenzó ha sido así!

Alex: ¡Intento comprender Max, pero no puedo hacerlo si no me ayudas!

Max: ¡Pídele ayuda a Jerry él es quién debe hacerlo, no importa las consecuencias! Después de todo estás de su lado

Alex: ¡Agh averiguaré lo que sucede y verás que estas reaccionando mal!

Max: ¡Cuando lo hagas verás que no actúo mal, solo necesito el tiempo y respuestas a las preguntas necesarias!

Alex: ¡Adiós Max!

Max: ¡Adiós!

Nos fuimos por diferente camino y a unos pocos pasos choqué, literalmente con mis amigos.

Damián: ¿Por qué peleabas con Alex?

Max: Solo problemas con alguien en casa

Hana: Max es por eso que el otro día estabas algo distraído

Sam: Max siempre está distraído

Talía: Pero estaba más distraído de lo habitual

Esteban: Aguarda, Max ¿te juntaste con ellas  _ juntas _  y por eso no saliste con nosotros?

Max: Chicas si era por eso y no, no quiero hablar de ello… Chicos no me junté con ustedes antes de la fiesta, porque estuve todo el fin de semana saliendo con otras personas y sí me junté con ellas juntas, de hecho estuve en una fiesta especial con ellas.

Sam: ¿A qué te refieres con "fiesta especial"?

Max: Porque las cosas que hicimos no te las podemos decir, a ninguno de ustedes.

Hana: Max has estado actuando algo diferente este último tiempo.

Max: Los problemas y las soluciones que escoge hacen a una persona, y yo he tenido varias esta semana.

Esteban: Sonará extraño, pero Max tiene razón.

Talía: Si Max, y me enorgullece que las enfrentes, pero no debiste gritarle a Alex.

Max: Lo sé, es que me enfadó que abogara por Jerry sin siquiera saber cómo son las cosas, aunque no la culpo por ello.

Sam: Dejemos este drama a un lado y mejor vayamos a clase, luego cada uno nos dirá lo que hizo este fin de semana.

Nos fuimos a clase y la escuela pasó rápido, a la hora del almuerzo cada uno tuvo una oportunidad de narrar su fin de semana. Cuando mi turno se acercaba recordé lo sucedido el viernes en la tarde y nuevamente al cerrar los ojos pude escuchar una conversación de mamá y papá…

**_Theresa: Bien Jerry. Justin fue a atender la subestación y Harper, Alex y Max están en la escuela. Dime lo que te tiene tan alterado y a Max_ **

**_Jerry: Max está más que alterado, está sobre reaccionando_ **

**_Theresa: Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué le dijiste el viernes?_ **

**_Jerry: El viernes solo le dije la verdad y no era algo tan importante. Es él quien está exagerando las cosas…_ **

Max:  _ Claro, tú provocas la muerte de 2 personas por cobarde y no es importante _

**_Jerry: ¿Cómo sabes eso Theresa?_ **

**_Theresa: No he dicho algo Jerry_ **

**_Jerry: Como sea, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que Max me está enfadando. No puede ser así de inmaduro._ **

**_Theresa: Estoy segura de que Alex habló con él, y estoy de acuerdo con los chicos en que si no nos dices no podremos ayudar._ **

**_Jerry: Theresa no puedo decirlo, ya fue demasiado con decirle al propio Max y es una suerte que no se hayan enterado._ **

**_Theresa: Eres imposible… Pero si no me vas a decir, al menos dime que intentarás arreglarlo_ **

**_Jerry: Lo intentaré, pero no veo por qué debería YO arreglar las cosas…_ **

Damián: ¡Max es tu turno!

Max: Claro, solo… solo recordaba lo que hice…  _ Papá de verdad escucho lo que dije. _

Luego, mientras les narraba lo que hice y las múltiples caídas que tuve, mi cabeza dolía, pero con el tiempo ya estoy acostumbrando a esos dolores. Me resigné a que desde el accidente, hasta no saber que tengo, siempre estarán presentes.

Durante la última clase del día no pude pensar en otra cosa más que mamá. Desde el viernes no he sido capaz de decirle mamá, y bueno Theresa es una opción muy despectiva considerando que ella sabe nada de lo ocurre entre papá y yo.

A la salida estaba caminando con mis amigos hacia los casilleros cerca de la entrada y de repente oí que una voz familiar gritaba mi nombre, luego estaba tumbado en el suelo siendo atacado por dos brazos a mi alrededor y muchos besos por todo el rostro, entre beso y beso alcancé a escuchar un gracias

Courtney: (aún sobre Max) ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

Max: ¿Qué tal si me agradeces de pie?

Courtney: (sonrojándose) Ah, claro…

Nos pusimos de pie, mis amigos y yo teníamos una mirada de confusión y Talía y Hana estaban dando miradas de muerte a Courtney.

Max: ¿Es una costumbre en Borneo? O ¿Simplemente es un complot que tienes con tus compañeras saludarme en el suelo?

Courtney: Lo lamento por eso, pero ya publicaron mi entrevista con Raimundo (Mostrando la portada de la revista eufóricamente) ¡Mira!

Max: ¡Grandioso!, pero porque me agradeces a mí

Courtney: (Algo avergonzada) De no ser por ti no podría haber entrevistado a Raimundo

Max: Y de no ser por ti, no hubiera tenido un gran fin de semana… y si incluyendo cada vez que me botaron al suelo.

Courtney: Bueno yo solo venía a decir gracias (lo abraza unos segundos, casi un minuto de no ser por una aclaración de garganta femenina) Bueno me tengo que ir… pero quería que tuvieras el primer ejemplar del mes.

Talía: Que te vaya bien, adiós

Hana: Cuídate

Max: Aguarda, porque no nos acompañas, después de todo dijiste que todos los días de camino a casa pasas por la subestación.

Sam: Si nos acompaña, debes presentarnos.

Max: No puede ser de otro modo

Esteban: Al parecer en Borneo si

Max: Esto es distinto, ahora solo es Courtney, no todas mis amigas. Son muchas ¿qué querían que hiciera?

Damián: Está bien, y pasó. Vamos, debo llegar a casa rápido

Nos fuimos y las chicas le hicieron demasiadas preguntas a Courtney. Cuando pasamos por la subestación me despedí de ellos y entré

Jerry: ¡Al fin llegas! Ahora vayamos al consejo.

Max: Primero iré a dejar mis cosas arriba.

Jerry: Bien, pero date prisa te espero en la guarida.

Subí tranquilamente a dejar mis cosas y a saludar a todos, claro que Alex solo me dio una mirada en respuesta y yo asentí a eso. Luego fui a la guarida y fuimos al consejo.

Mientras esperábamos al consejo estábamos en competo silencio y decidí hablar

Max: Con respecto a tu visita a este lugar hace 16 años ¿Cómo se llamaba el juez?

Jerry: Eso no te incumbe.

Max: No me obligues a hablar de ello frente al consejo.

Jerry: Su nombre era juez Herbert

Antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta el consejo apareció, junto al profesor Crombs

Crombs: Perdón la demora

Jerry: No se preocupe

Crombs: Max ¿sabes por qué te citamos hoy?

Max: No, Jerry solo me dijo que debía venir

Crombs: (confundido) ¿No te explicó por qué?

Max: No, pero (mirando fríamente a Jerry) ya me estoy acostumbrado a que me oculte información.

Crombs: Bueno te citamos acá porque se nos informó que luego de salir de la cueva fuiste al mercado mágico y hay quienes te vieron con una extraña criatura. Y además en los registros de tu varita, proporcionados por tu padre, no usaste ningún hechizo para transportarte al mercado, luego de sacar a tus hermanos del lugar.

Max:  _ Max piensa no puedes mentir tanto… ya sé, diré la verdad a medias.  _ La verdad es que el guardián me llevó volando al mercado

Crombs: ¿Y qué te hizo luego?

Max: Em…. No lo sé tal vez me hipnotizó o algo

Jerry: Si fuera así estaría registrado en tu varita…

Max: Eres de tanto apoyo igual que siempre ¿no?

Crombs: Max te llevaremos a la capsula de la sala que está acá al lado. Ahí serás examinado para ver que te hizo esa criatura. ¡Ramírez venga pronto!

Papá y yo nos sorprendimos al oír ese apellido. Por la puerta apareció el hombre a quien pertenecía ese apellido y tenía una aspecto parecido al de mi padre, pero algo más anciano.

Ramírez: Aquí estoy señor

Crombs: Cuide del señor Russo, mientras llevamos a Max a la cápsula escáner

Ramírez: Si señor.

Comenzaron a llevarme fuera del gran salón y pude ver como papá se esforzaba para que no notaran que se conocían, pero sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían. Por lo que decidí intentar escucharlos. Si lo hago por accidente al enfocarme, podré hacerlo por mi cuenta y escuchar lo que necesito hasta donde yo quiera.

Así lo hice. Cerré mis ojos mientras era guiado hasta quien sabe dónde y me concentre en papá y Ramírez. Luego de unos segundos logré escuchar algo, pero sin verlo como las otras veces…  _ Algo es algo. _

**_Ramírez: ¿Ese es el muchacho?_ **

**_Jerry: Si ha crecido bastante_ **

**_Ramírez: ¿Y no has notado algo fuera de lugar?_ **

**_Jerry: Si ha pasado algo no me lo ha dicho y dudo que lo haga…_ **

**_Ramírez: Te conozco, ¡le dijiste!_ **

**_Jerry: ¡Shhhh! Sí le dije, pero no todo_ **

**_Ramírez: De seguro omitiste el hecho de que me ayudaste a traerlo la primera vez_ **

**_Jerry: Si…._ **

**_Ramírez: ¿Qué otra cosa omitiste?_ **

**_Jerry: ¿Recuerdas la carta que me mostraste hace 12 años?_ **

**_Ramírez: La que era de sus padres, ¿qué otra cosa decía?_ **

**_Jerry: Les decía que lo escondieran… Pero sin embargo terminó a mi cuidado_ **

**_Ramírez: Alguien tenía que hacerlo_ **

**_Jerry: ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú?_ **

**_Ramírez: Si lo hacía nos descubrirían, y sabiendo que no querrías te hechicé a ti también._ **

**_Jerry: Dejemos de hablar de eso, ya es suficiente con que no quiera hablarme por la media verdad que le dije_ **

**_Ramírez: ¿No quieres que se entere?_ **

**_Jerry: La verdad no quiero que se entere mi verdadera familia, él ya sabe algo que deberá saber perdonar porque nadie le puede dar las respuestas que quiere._ **

**_Ramírez: Después de todos estos años ¿lo seguirás usando para cuidar de tu vida?_ **

**_Jerry: ¿Qué crees?..._ **

En ese momento ya no podía concentrarme más, puesto que me estaban diciendo que saliera de la cápsula y me comenzaron a llevar de regreso al gran salón.

Crombs: Ahora solo esperemos unos minutos por los resultados, mientras… Jerry ¿cómo van los chicos en su entrenamiento?

Jerry: Hace poco me enteré de que los 3 están en nivel 7

Crombs: ¿Max también?

Jerry: (algo enojado) si, al parecer nos lo había ocultado todo este tiempo.

De repente una de las pantallas en el escritorio comenzó a parpadear

Crombs: ¡Ajá los resultados! (analizando la pantalla) ¿Max estas seguro que no recuerdas algo de lo que dices olvidar?

Max: Em… ¿Seguro?... perdón, seguro

Crombs: Entonces esa criatura debe ser más poderosa de lo que pensamos

Jerry: ¿Por qué lo dice?

Crombs: El escaneo mostró resultados negativos a cualquier hechizo puesto sobre Max… ¿qué debemos hacer?

Miembro del consejo: Consultaremos al supremo juez

Crombs: (Mirando a través de la bola de cristal HD) Juez Herbert ¿Qué debemos hacer?

Juez Herbert: En mis tiempos la única solución era deshacerse de la criatura

Crombs: Como ordene, pero no sabemos cómo rastrarla ahora que está libre

Juez Herbert: ¿Ya revisaron en la varita del muchacho?

Crombs: Claro, la cámara de su varita (acercándose a Max junto con un miembro del consejo) Max dame tu varita

Max: Primero díganme lo que le harán al guardián

Crombs: Como ya has oído, nos desharemos de ella. La extinguiremos.

Max: Pero y ¿qué pasará con la cueva, su cultura?

Crombs: Eso ya no es importante, esa criatura ya es muy poderosa y en cualquier momento podría venir en nuestra contra.

Max: Pues yo no seré parte de esta injusticia, no les entregaré mi varita.

De repente estaba rodeado de personas viendo que sucedía y tratando de convencerme de que les entregara mi varita y al tocar mi bolsillo en donde guardo mi varita estaba vacía y vi en dirección de papá que estaba cerca de Crombs y yo

Jerry: No se preocupe señor, recuerde que yo tomé su varita anoche para revisar sus hechizos (sacando la varita del bolsillo) Tenga

Antes de que el profesor Crombs la alcanzara, yo la tomé y mire muy frío a Jerry, así es, después de lo que me enteré hoy y de lo que acaba de hacer, papá ya no es su título, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos.

Max: No, no dejaré que haga esto.

Crombs: No podrás impedirlo, recuerda que yo soy tu superior en nivel…

Max:  _ Eso es lo que crees. _

Justo en ese momento Crombs hizo aparecer mi varita en sus manos, le dijo a Ramírez que me sujetara para que no intentara algo, pero gracias a mi entrenamiento antes de que pusieran el video mandé a dormir a Ramírez, por ahora, con un hechizo y con otro mandé la varita a mi habitación, e hice aparecer una falsa en mis manos

Max: Les dije que no los dejaría (Rompí el señuelo en muchos pedazos) ahora tienen nada.

Crombs: Eres peor que Alex, ahora váyanse antes de que los mande al calabozo por desacato

Antes de que dijera algo tomé a Jerry del brazo y nos transporté en nuestra sala donde estaban todos tomando once en paz, hasta que llegamos.

Jerry: (enojado) Max me dejaste en vergüenza, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Max: No iba a dejar que mataran a Damren, solo porque es más poderoso que ellos y no es un hechicero.

Jerry: ¡¿Sabes lo que te hubieran hecho si no hubiera sido Crombs?!

Max: ¡Lo sé y hubiera aceptado las consecuencias! A diferencia tuya, yo no soy un cobarde.

Jerry: No me digas cobarde y mejor contéstame ¿cómo es que sabes el nombre de esa criatura?

Max: Porque hablé con ella y no es malvada, como ustedes creen

Jerry: Nos mentiste, otra vez. Eso está muy mal Max… estás castigado y reflexionarás haber si se te ocurre mentir una vez más

Max: Apud me mentiri iudicare censetis? ("¿te crees con el derecho de juzgarme por mentirte?")

Les explico. Cuando me enojo de verdad comienzo a hablar en latín, desde que tomé un curso en el verano luego de terminar todas las actividades del campamento, por supuesto en mi familia lo hablan al menos Alex, Justin y Jerry, por los hechizos. Pero jamás se molestaron en enseñarme.

Jerry: Sí lo hago. Y no sabía que hablarás latín

Max: (irónicamente) Sorpresa

Jerry: ¿Por qué no tendría el derecho a juzgarte?

Max: Después de tu conversación con Ramírez, ¿aún lo preguntas?

Jerry: ¿Cómo es posible que la oyeras?

Max: Como tú dijiste "si me pasara algo no te lo diría"

Jerry: Al menos ahora sabes todo y podrás seguir con tu vida

Max: No quiero seguir con esta mentira… y tú fuiste el culpable de acabar con mi única fuente de información

Jerry: ¡Cálmate y olvídalo! ¡No eres el primero ni el último que ha pasado por eso!

Max: Die mihi, quid sentiam? Quid agere et agere? (¿Ahora me dices lo que debo sentir? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar y actuar?)

Jerry: ¡Si, eso hago y será mejor que te sientas bien, te disculpes y sigas adelante!

Max: (desafiante) Non audeo dicere sentio! (No te atrevas a decir cómo debo sentirme)

Jerry: ¡No me hables en ese tono!, al menos yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de seguir ileso. No como Herbert

Max: Tute melius quam eum! (no eres mejor que él)

Jerry: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así después de todo lo que te he enseñado y dado?!

Max: Omne autem bonum est vita mea fecerim meis meritis (todo lo bueno que he logrado en mi vida ha sido por mis propios méritos)

Jerry: ¡No soportaré que me sigas hablando así!… ¡Justin, Alex! Juntos harán un hechizo que lanzarán a Max para que pierda sus poderes hasta que comprenda que no tiene el derecho de hablarme así. Theresa tú ve y quita toda entretención de su cuarto y Harper si quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa, te asegurarás de que Max no salga si no es a la escuela.

Max: (al borde de las lágrimas) Déspota… hasta antes de esta tarde en el consejo yo aún te consideraba como mi padre en mis pensamientos, porque pensé que no era totalmente tu culpa y de no hacerlo sería algo muy despectivo, pero ¿te digo algo?... Eso es lo mínimo que te mereces por hacer lo que hiciste

Jerry: ¡Si soy un "déspota" y no querías ser despectivo ¿por qué no te alejaste de esta casa cuando lo quisiste hacer?!

Max: Porque jamás pensé en ello

Jerry: ¡Tú sabes que la verdad es porque eres un cobarde, maleducado y tonto NIÑO que no podría vivir solo!

Max: ¡Al decirme maleducado te insultas a ti mismo, porque después de todo TÚ me criaste!

Jerry: Si, pero…

Max: ¡Además yo no soy un cobarde, gracias a que lo único que obtuve de ti fue un forzado techo y la magia, NADA MÁS! Y si no me crees me iré y no mandes a alguien a buscarme, ya que estoy seguro de que tú no te ensuciarás las manos, porque NO ME ENCONTRARÁN

Luego de terminar de hablar chasqueé los dedos y mis cosas llegaron y flotaban a mí alrededor. Las acerqué a la puerta, utilicé el mismo hechizo que él viernes en Borneo, e hice que las cosas atravesaran la puerta. Mientras esto sucedía quedé mirando fijamente a Jerry a los ojos y no pude ver ninguna pizca de tristeza por mis palabras, solo vi dolor por un orgullo herido.

Antes de voltearme hacia la puerta me acerqué al oído de Jerry

Max: (susurrando) Yo no tendré una familia, pero tú jamás dejarás de ser ni un cobarde, ni un Prat…

Al alejarme sentí como pozo su mano con gran fuerza sobre mi rostro, y para no darle el placer de verme sufrir, solo le observé y sonreí al ver que su enojo y su reacción era porque sabía que era verdad lo que le había dicho. Paulatinamente di inicio a mi camino hacia la puerta mientras observaba los rostros de quienes no sabían nada de esto, de quienes siempre me trataron verdaderamente como parte de su familia y lo único que vi fue susto, tristeza, incluso algunos toques de sorpresa. Luego de ver a cada uno me volteé atravesé la puerta y aparecí en el edificio abandonado, o mi guarida secreta y, por primera vez, solo me dejé caer y lloré por todo lo ocurrido.

Luego de un par de horas tomé un par de pasteles que me obsequiaron, como la cena y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté e hice mi rutina libremente y luego fui a la escuela. Lo bueno de mi guarida es que este edificio aún no se le ha cortado los servicios de agua y luz, y como lo he usado por años ya tenía un sofá donde dormir y otros muebles y comodidades.

Durante los períodos libres me juntaba con mis amigos y hacía mi mejor esfuerzo para actuar "normal", y sumido en mis pensamientos, distraído no era problema, pero mis amigos en definitiva notaron que algo andaba mal cuando Alex o Harper estaban alrededor, puesto que yo los evitaba o ignoraba y luego me iba del lugar con alguna excusa.

A la hora de almuerzo vi a los chicos con rostros algo preocupados, intentando continuar con su conversación. Pero gracias a que ellos son verdaderos amigos, no lo lograron.

Talía: ¿Max qué te ocurre?

Max: Nada

Hana: Max no nos mientas, has actuado raro todo el día

Sam: Si, y más de lo normal

Damián: Y has estado todo el día huyendo con excusas tontas

Max: Solo he tenido algunos problemas y nada más… En serio chicos no se preocupen estoy bien

Esteban: Si tú lo dices, pero si es algo serio nos avisas

Yo solo asentí y continuaron con su conversación anterior. Me paré a botar las cosas a la basura y dejar mi bandeja y cuando me iba a devolver a la mesa, una mano me sujetó para que volteara y al hacerlo vi a una preocupada y enojada Harper.

Harper: Max tenemos que hablar

Max: (Mirando fríamente) ¿De qué? ¿Acaso el déspota o alguno de sus zánganos te mandó a buscarme?

Harper: (Cachetada) No digas eso de tus hermanos o de tu padre

Max: Si tú supieras quien es realmente Jerry Russo no lo defenderías

Harper: Exactamente, yo no lo sé… Pero si me lo explicarás quizá te comprendería. Tú eres como un hermano para mí y me preocupo por ti.

Max: (Suavizando la mirada) Gracias Harper, pero… No estoy listo para decirte toda la verdad, puesto que siquiera yo la conozco.

Harper: (Tocando la mejilla) Max cuando estés listo para hablar de esto dime, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado y que no guardarás rencor por quien no se lo merece o no se lo haya ganado

Max: (tomando la mano de la mejilla) Harper prometo no guardar rencor por quien no lo merece y prometo mantenerme en contacto para que me digas como esta todo, pero… no prometo volver pronto

Harper: (sonriendo) Gracias Max. Al menos se que volverás

Compartimos una sonrisa y luego le solté la mano para que supiera que era la despedida. Luego ella se alejó lentamente y desapareció de la cafetería, seguramente rumbo a encontrarse con Alex, quien no quiso comer en la cafetería para evitarme.

Volví donde los chicos y chicas y continuaron con su conversación mientras yo pensaba en lo que debía hacer ahora. Las cartas ya están echadas y mientras el juego no termine yo tendré que seguir intentando, aunque sea cambiando de estrategia.

Mientras estábamos en clase yo buscaba una forma de ajustar mi vida mortal y buscaba soluciones para lo que podía ser el mayor cambio de mi vida.

Max:  _ Veamos si… no funcionará, pero si… claro. Debo discutirlo primero, pero va a funcionar. Ya lo decidí en 2 días iré a encontrarme con Damren, si logro localizarlo y ahora debo ir con el profesor Laritate… _

Profesor: Señor Russo ¿me está poniendo atención?

Max:  _ Si quiero ir a ver al señor Laritate sin interrupciones seré honesto… _ La verdad no.

Profesor: Ya veo, entonces di… ¿Dijo qué NO?

Max: Exactamente, después de todo soy distraído y un completo tonto, pero no soy un mentiroso (murmurando) Como otros

Profesor: Bien, si usted es tan sincero como dice… vaya a la oficina del director y dígale lo que paso acá exactamente.

Max: Perfecto. Ya regreso

Me levanté decidido a llevar a cabo mi plan de asentamiento. Sé que va a ser difícil, pero si no lo hago no lograré conseguir respuestas ni arreglar las cosas.

Cuando llegué a la oficina del señor Laritate, me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Alex dentro (nótese el sarcasmo)

TOCK TOCK TOCK

Laritate: ¡Adelante!

Entré y se podía cortar la tensión con tijeras, claro que por mi parte era solo una respuesta vacía, ya que solo lo hacía para que Alex no se viera tan afectada por mi partida.  _ Será menos doloroso para  _ **_ella_ ** _ si me odia, que si quiere… aunque cada dote de odio de mis hermanos sea como una puñalada en el corazón… _

Alex: (fríamente) Max

Max:  **_Puñalada_ ** … Alex

Laritate: (Algo incómodo) Bueno ¿qué lo trae por este lugar?

Max: El profesor me mandó, porque no le ponía atención y no le mentí por ello… aunque en realidad dijo que…

Laritate: Comprendo señor Russo, ahora espere un momento mientras acabo con la señorita Russo

Alex: No se preocupe señor Laritate, yo ya me voy, (mirando a Max) no quiero que alguien estalle y me grite.

Max: (algo enfadado) Mira Alex yo tenía motivos para hacer lo que hice, no me vengas a tratar como si fuera por ahí gritándole a la gente por gusto

Alex: Pues ayer no pareció así

Max: Si no mal recuerdo  **_él_ ** comenzó no yo

Alex: Pero  **_tú_ ** comenzaste a insultarlo

Laritate: Muy bien… Alex se puede retirar, pero antes… no quiere escuchar otra discusión como esta o sino ambos serán castigados.

Alex: (Resignada) Bien, adiós señor Laritate

Max: (mientras Alex se marcha) Adiós Alex.

Laritate: Señor Russo, ¿cuál era su situación?

Max: Mire eso no me interesa, simplemente no estaba tomando atención y bla, bla, bla, castigo, como sea. Por lo que realmente vine es por un proyecto que podría interesarle.

Laritate: (intrigado) ¿Y cuál sería ese proyecto?

Max: Un alumno es enviado a un hogar con profesores retirados o sin ejercer en escuelas por el momento, para conocer los factores que influyen en el aprendizaje escolar… (Algo nervioso) al menos eso dice en este archivo que descargué

Laritate: Haber déjeme leerlo

Max: Claro, tenga.

Le pasé mi teléfono y comenzó a leerlo con una expresión desinteresada, pero con cierto brillo creciente a medida que avanzaba por el documento en el aparato. Finalmente pensó un momento, me devolvió el teléfono y se acomodó en su asiento, apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa, juntó los dedos de sus manos y, sobre ellas, adoptó una mirada desafiante, mientras comenzaba a salir su tan característico acento vaquero…

Laritate: ¿Por qué está tan interesado en el proyecto? ¿Y qué ganaría la escuela con él?

Max: (Con una dudosa confianza) La escuela obtendría los resultados, los cuales podría aplicar en sus métodos de enseñanza y mejorar el ambiente escolar, ganando así prestigio por su notoria mejoría en el ámbito tanto deportivo como educativo. Sin contar que el estudiante en cuestión seguiría pagando la colegiatura durante el período del proyecto… lo que me lleva a responder su primera pregunta (tragando saliva) yo me ofrezco a ser ese alumno

Laritate: (con una mirada de desconfianza) ¿Y por qué lo enviaría a usted a cargo de tal proyecto?

Max: Yo no estaría a cargo del proyecto, yo sería el conejillo de Indias. Usted enviaría periódicamente a un evaluador de proyecto para realizar las observaciones… Y además, si el proyecto es exitoso me convertiría a mí en un estudiante promedio, remediando todos los años que llevo y los que me quedan en esta escuela , claro no totalmente, pero se desharía de uno de los mayores lastres que impiden el progreso de la escuela… y lo dejaría muy alto, frente su jefe, como director

Laritate: (disimulando euforia) Pues lo tendré que cuadrar todo, por lo que el proyecto comenzará a su debido tiempo. Ahora vaya a su clase y preste atención en lo que le queda de tiempo en este lugar.  _ Este muchachito no es de subestimar quizá deba tenerle más de un ojo encima…  _ Si tiene alguna otra sugerencia sobre el proyecto me lo comunica.

Max: Claro, nos vemos esta tarde

Laritate: Solo por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Max: Como diga…  _ me tengo que deshacer de sus sospechas, que bueno es tener magia…  _ (Chasquea los dedos y guiña un ojo al señor Laritate) Por cierto, gran idea señor.

Laritate:  _ (sonriendo) no recuerdo como se me ocurrió, pero es verdad es una gran idea… _

8--8--8--8--8--8--8--8

Regresé a clases pensativo y al entrar estaban haciendo una actividad, pero por supuesto el profesor me impidió hacer algo, con la excusa de que no estaba presente en clases. Pero seamos sinceros, todo profesor en esta escuela que me conoce, o cree hacerlo, siempre busca una excusa para que no haga las actividades prácticas, pero algunos con mucha mala suerte, no la encuentran y llego a mi parte favorita:  _ Fallar accidentalmente a propósito _ …

Después de finalizar la clase me reuní con mis amigos y nos fuimos a nuestras casas respectivas, dejé las cosas en el sofá y salí a buscar un empleo temporal.

Mientras paseaba por la ciudad vi muchos carteles de "Se necesita ayudante con experiencia", el único de ellos que no la pedía se encontraba en la subestación. En los trabajos de mesero, mi experiencia en la subestación no era válida, ya que no trabajé con contrato ni obtuve referencias por parte de los jefes… la única opción fue volver a Weverly, después de todo tener magia y un "amigo" no es tan inútil.

Max: (Chasquea los dedos y entra) Buenas tardes

Harper: Buenas tardes, tome asiento y en seguida lo atiendo

Max: No te preocupes, quisiera hablar con el jefe

Harper: Claro, sígame

Max: Gracias.

Mientras caminan

Harper: ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Max: Mi nombre es Raimundo, pero si quieres puedes decirme Ed

Harper: ¿Ed? ¿No sería mejor Rai o algo así?

Max: Rai suena como insecticida, y Ed aplica puesto que mi segundo nombre es Edmundo

Harper: Tienes razón. Pues mi nombre es Harper Finkle

Max: Me gusta

Harper: (ruborizada) Gracias… no debe tardar en llegar el señor Russo

Max: Pues creo que yo llegaré a él. No te diste cuenta, pero me trajiste directo a la sala superior

Harper: No lo puedo creer ¿te diste cuenta?

Max: Claro que sí, pero como decirte sin faltarte el respeto fue el verdadero desafío

Harper: Gracias, pero a la próxima me dices

Max: Eso es agradable de escuchar

Harper: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Max: Porque me aseguras que nos volveremos a ver

Harper: Nos vemos luego, claro si te contratan

Max: Entonces nos veremos luego.

Harper bajó las escaleras y yo me fui a sentar en el sofá a esperar a Jerry. Luego de un rato Jerry apareció y al verme se extraño

Jerry: ¿Eres amigo de mi hija?

Max:  _ Tranquilo no sabe que eres tú y no te puedes delatar…  _ No, yo vine por el trabajo de mesero

Jerry: ¿y por qué estas acá y no en la subestación?

Max: Harper me trajo acá para esperarlo

Jerry: Ya veo. Entonces dime por qué debería contratarte

Max: Yo soy Raimundo Nortwood, soy estudiante de secundaria y vine a solicitar un trabajo por motivos personales, los cuales no le puedo comentar, he tenido experiencia en el campo, pero no se preocupe no exijo un gran salario, solo el mínimo con ventajas en el horario por la escuela y derecho a al menos 7 días libres con otros 3 libres administrativos.

Jerry: Te pondré a prueba una semana, la cual no te será pagada. Luego de la semana hablaremos si te quedas o no y de tus peticiones y las mías. ¿Trato hecho?

Max: Trato, pero comienzo mañana luego de la escuela nos vemos hasta entonces.

Jerry:  _ Veremos cuánto dura, pero espero que no sea como Max. _

Max:  _ No te preocupes, Max Russo ya no será el mismo de antes. _

La semana pasaba tan lentamente, que luego de lo que me parecieron años de trabajo en la subestación fueron tan sólo unas cuantas horas en mi primer día de trabajo… Por supuesto yo debía ser el "aprendiz" de esta semana y todo iba bastante bien, ya que Harper era ahora mi supervisora. Pero luego, casi al acabar la jornada Justin y Alex aparecieron por la puerta

Alex: ¡Ya llegamos!

Theresa: ¿Cómo les fue?

Justin: No muy bien, al parecer en la escuela nadie sabe lo que sucedió

Jerry: Intentaron  _ todo  _ ¿verdad?

Alex: Si papá, incluso la ma… Hola extraño ¿quién eres?

Max: Un gusto yo soy Raimundo Nortwood ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Justin: (apuntándome) ¡TÚ!

Max:  _ Rayos con todo se me olvido el pequeño altercado, actúa como si nada…  _ ¿Yo?

Justin: ¡No te hagas el tonto! Yo soy Justin Russo

Max: Es un placer. Harper me habló sobre ustedes, si tú eres Justin, entonces tú debes ser Alex ¿o me equivoco?

Alex: No, no te equivocas y por cierto quería conocerte desde hace un tiempo

Max: Que halagador, pero ¿se podría saber cómo supiste de mi y porque me querías conocer?

Alex: Tú eres uno de los pocos que deja así a mi hermano a parte de mí

Al voltear la mirada no pude evitar reír, ya que Justin estaba tan enfadado que su rostro era más rojo que un tomate y no podía decir palabras, solo acertaba a apuntarme con el dedo mientras me miraba como si fuera el peor de los villanos.

Max: (dirigiéndose a Justin) ¿Qué te sucede amigo?

Justin: ¡¿AMIGO, EN SERIO?!

Max: Ya me estas comenzando a asustar

Justin: TÚ ME CORREGISTE, NO SOLO ESO ME LO REFREGASTE EN LA CARA, TE BUSLASTE DE MÍ EN INTERNET PARA QUE TODOS LO SUPIERAN Y ME VIENES A DECIR AMIGO ACTUANDO COMO SI NO HUIERAS HECHO ALGO.

Max: ¿Tú eres SUPERBRAIN_JUSTIN34?

Justin: " _ ¿Tú eres SUPERBRAIN_JUSTIN34?",  _ por supuesto que lo soy  **_Raimundo._ **

Max: No le pongas tanto color era solo una ecuación en un blog que nadie lee, además tú solo cometiste los errores, pero no te preocupes mejor vete a hacer sumas y restas que al parecer es lo  _ único  _ que sabes hacer bien… (Fingiendo recordar) Aunque si no mal recuerdo también te equivocaste en eso.

Alex: Golpe bajo. ¡Choca esos 5!

Max: (Luego de responder a Alex) Bueno fue un placer, pero debo irme. Adiós Harper, fue un gran placer Alex y Justin… No dejes la escuela.

Alex: Raimundo 2 – Justin 0 ¿Qué se siente perder por un chico de…?

Max: Por favor dime solo Ed.

Comencé a alejarme. No respondí a Alex ya que al igual que a ella me surgió la misma duda…  _ Si al llegar a esta casa era el día de mi "cumpleaños", ¿cuál sería mi verdadera edad?  _ Antes de cruzar la puerta escuche un grito de frustración y luego muy reconocido resplandor de un hechizo que bloqueo la puerta y me mandó a dormir

POV NADIE

Alex: ¡¿Pero qué hiciste Justin?!

Justin: Me hizo enojar y no lo resistí… n-no era yo fu-fue… No sé solo lo hice.

Harper: Pues mientras tú intentas resolver tus celos, el pobre Ed está tirado en el suelo y se despertará en cualquier momento pidiendo explicaciones y sabes muy bien que no sirvo bajo presión. Mejor me voy a ayudarle.

Alex: Harper tiene razón. Solo admítelo Justin estás celoso y por una vez en tu viva te dejaste llevar por el instinto y mira en qué lio nos dejaste.

Justin: Lo admito me dejé llevar, pero no estoy celoso.

Alex: Como sea iré a ayudar a Harper que parece ser que Ed ya está despertando

Justin: (irritado) Vaya nada más te lo dice y tu ya le llamas  _ Ed _

Alex: Ahora no es el momento de discutir.

Con Harper

Max: (abriendo los ojos) Uf ¿Qué sucedió Harper?

Harper: Em.… pues sucede Ed que… ¿no… lo… sé?

Max: ¿ED?, pero si yo soy…  _ Wowowow casi se me escapa, al parecer aun estoy disfrazado. _

Harper: (Confundida) ¿Pero si eres quién  _ Ed? _

Max: Nada, solo…

Alex: (Sentándose frente a Harper) ¿Estás bien Ed?

Max: Si, gracias. ¿Tú viste que me sucedió?

Alex: Resbalaste.

Max: (levantando una ceja) Claro y ¿qué le pasó a la puerta?

Harper: ¿Resbaló también?

Alex: (Ampliando los ojos) Harper ¿de qué hablas?

Harper: Yo solo… esto… yo… ¡Justinsabeloquepasómevoyhastaluego!

Max: (ocultando la risa) Ella sí que habla rápido cuando no sabe qué decir, ¿no es así Alex?

Alex: (Viendo correr a Harper) Si, a ella no se le hace fácil mentir, bueno no al menos cuando involucra algo tan importante.

Max: (Riendo por lo bajo)  _ Y así decían que yo delataría al mundo mágico.  _ Claro, cosas como la magia son muy importantes y no logró resistir.

Alex: (aún viendo frente a ella) Si, bueno. De todas formas le confié el secreto de que soy…

Justin: (Mirando alarmado) ¡¿Qué estás diciendo Alex?!

Alex: ¿De qué…?

Justin: (Muy nervioso) JA Qué graciosa que eres Alex. Perdónala Raimundo, es que ella siempre ha querido ser un payaso y no pierde la oportunidad de decir un chiste.

Max: (Colocándose de pie) Pues como payaso no se ve y además reconozco el resplandor de un hechizo cuando lo veo. La pregunta es ¿Por qué fue necesario este hechizo?

Alex: (Parándose a la par de Justin) Gracias genio. Pero ¿cómo sabes de magia?

Max: Soy de mente abierta y curiosa. Pero claro tener parientes hechiceros ayuda un poco.

Justin: (mirando sospechosamente) ¿Tú eres un hechicero?

Max:  _ ¿Qué les contestaré?... Bueno dije sería Raimundo y Raimundo seré.  _ Yo les puedo asegurar con mi vida que Raimundo Ed. Nortwood no es hechicero alguno.

Justin: Si, bueno. Entonces ¿cómo sabes tanto de ella?

Max: ¿Cómo sabes que yo sé tanto de ella?

Justin: Yo solo supongo. Además tú lo mencionaste.

Max: (Dirigiéndose a Alex) ¿Es sordo o simplemente le gusta tanto equivocarse?

Alex: (riendo) Por más tonto que se vea, el es el más listo de la casa.

Max: (Tocándose la barbilla) Ñe, he visto peores.

Justin: (Con los dientes apretados) Si ya terminaron, podrías responder a mi pregunta.

Max: Solo te diré que tengo "contactos" en el mundo mágico y que no sé más que lo básico.

Alex: Esos "contactos" son hechiceros dispuestos a decirte algo como la magia, siendo que está prohibido. Definitivamente tú nos ocultas algo.

Max: ¿Qué les podría ocultar un simple mortal como Raimundo?

Justin: Alex déjalo ir por hoy. Hablaremos con papá (Max rueda los ojos) y mañana veremos que sucede.

Alex: Pero….

Justin: Nada Alex. Sonará extraño, pero por más que lo odie, confío en que dirá nada.

Max: Pues como mi lagarto decía "SSSSSSSSS". Eso es adiós según perro.

POV ALEX

Alex: (sonriendo)  _ Desde que Max se fue no he escuchado algo tan loco. _

Justin: Alex ¿de qué te ríes? Acabamos de confiar nuestro secreto a un extraño sin decirle a papá primero y tú te ríes.

Alex: Bueno es que lo que dijo me recordó a Max. Además TÚ usaste magia sin precaución revelando nuestro secreto y lo dejaste ir con tus " _ confío en que dirá nada"  _ cosas.

Justin: Pero fuiste tú quién le comenzó a decir sobre la magia, como si fuera una conversación más… ¿A caso ya lo conocías?

Alex: No, claro que no… solo…  _ Sentí como si ya lo conociera, Ed tiene algo que no me permite tratarlo como un extraño. Pero ¿qué? _

Justin: ¿Solo qué?

Alex: Nada, mejor vayamos a decirle a papá.

Mientras avanzábamos no podía evitar pensar que nos saltamos un detalle de Raimundo, él tiene algo extraño y a pesar de lo convincente de sus palabras había cierto vació en ellas que no logro comprender.  _ ¿Cómo sabe de magia?  _ Él dijo tener parientes, lo que es entendible.  _ ¿Quiénes son esos "contactos" de los que habla?  _ Ciertamente tendría que ser alguien muy descuidado o qué le tuviera mucha confianza.  _ ¿Cuánto sabe verdaderamente de magia?  _ Dijo saber sólo lo básico, pero no sabemos lo básico de qué es lo que sabe… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pensando, ya que sin darme cuenta estábamos en la sala y mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

Jerry: ¡¿USTEDES QUÉ?!

Justin: Nosotros le  **confirmamos**  a Raimundo nuestra magia.

Jerry: Lo que quieres decir es que le revelaron su secreto a un recién llegado, al que acaban de conocer.

Alex:  _ Eso no suena muy bien…  _ No, nosotros se lo  **con-fir-ma-mos.**

Jerry: ¿Qué es eso de "confirmamos"?

Justin: Lo que sucede es que ese tal  _ Raimundo  _ dijo reconocer el resplandor de un hechizo cuando lo ve.

Alex: Si, además de que tiene parientes y contactos en el mundo mágico.

Jerry: ¿Y le creyeron?

Alex: ¿De qué hablas?

Jerry: De que "reconoce el resplandor de un hechizo cuando lo ve", de seguro es un hechicero.

Justin: También lo creímos, pero lo meditamos si tiene parientes, contactos y dice saber lo básico. Incluso el mismo digo no ser hechicero. ¿Para qué mentiría?

Jerry: Dime Justin ¿tú vez el resplandor de un hechizo? ¿Alguna vez has escuchado al señor Crombs decir algo como eso cuando descubre que Alex lanzó un hechizo en frente de su rostro?

Justin: No, pero…

Jerry: Exacto, les mintió y si no es así les omitió información.

Alex: Sabía que teníamos que dejarlo ir, que estaba ocultando algo. Pero el señor "instintos" tuvo que dejarlo ir, porque confiaba en él.

Justin: Bueno… nada de esta conversación hubiera pasado si no lo hubieras tratado como una persona de confianza diciéndole sobre la magia…

Alex:  _ No se atrevió, bueno veamos de quien es la culpa…  _ No vengas a culparme de esto, de no ser por ti nada de esto hubiera pasado, si no fueras un bebé llorón que no puede soportar que un chico de 16 años le gane en algo y lo derribaras y trabaras la puerta con un hechizo…

Justin: Aguarda un momento, la puerta.

Alex: Si la puerta la trabaste con un hechizo antes de derribarlo.

Justin: Exacto.

Jerry: Justin sé más claro.

Justin: Yo trabé la puerta, pero jamás la destrabé… sin embargo él salió como si algo de eso jamás hubiera pasado.

Jerry: Haber recapitulemos; Usaron magia sin permiso…

Alex: No "usamos", Justin usó.

Jerry: Ok.  **Justin** usó magia sin permiso para derribar a un "mortal" y trabar una puerta; le revelaron la magia a **este**  chico;  **este** chico dice reconocer el resplandor de un hechizo, convirtiéndolo en el primero;  **este** chico tiene "contactos" y sabe lo básico;  **este**  chico salió por la misma puerta previamente trabada sin problema alguno; en conclusión  **este**  chico logró que 2 hechiceros nivel 7 le revelaran su magia, confiaran en él, los convenció de ser mortal, hizo que Justin siguiera sus instintos, que Alex recapacitara la situación y mantuviera la calma, básicamente invirtió sus papeles dentro de esta casa ¿tan solo luego de presentarse ante ustedes por primera vez durante 5 minutos?

Justin: Si, bueno diciéndolo así suena raro, pero…

Alex: Nada de peros, suena muy mal. Ed esconde algo y ni siquiera sabemos si volverá.

Jerry: Chicos yo haré un par de investigaciones en la guarida y mañana hablamos… Por cierto les quería decir que no divulguen la situación de  **Max.**

Alex: Pero si lo queremos encontrar tenemos que hacerlo, quizá alguien en el mundo mágico nos ayude… quizá si le decimos al profesor Crombs…

Jerry: ¡NO!... ejem, quise decir no para qué molestarlo con algo como eso. De seguro Max entrará en razón. Si en una semana no señales de él lo haremos de acuerdo.

Papá salió de la habitación dejándonos a ambos sorprendidos.  _ Definitivamente hay algo extraño, _  y según el rostro de Justin el también lo sabe… si Max estuviera acá de seguro ya tendría arto a Raimundo o sería su amigo…

Alex: (Ampliando los ojos) ¡MAX!

Justin: (Saltando) Alex me asustaste, ¿qué sucede con Max?

Alex: No lo recuerdas cuando rastreabas a Raimundo tu descubriste que él era amigo de Max.

Justin: Por supuesto… si le decimos a papá tal vez nos dejé buscarlo en el mundo mágico, después de todo no sabemos algo de Raimundo más que su nombre, pero Max lo debe conocer mejor y logré convencerlo…

Justin comenzó a dirigirse hacia la guarida, cuando lo sujeté del brazo… algo no calzaba con lo sucedido entre Max y papá, no sé lo que es, pero algo definitivamente no está calzando.

Justin: Alex déjame ir para decirle a papá.

Alex: No le diremos a papá Justin…

Justin: ¿No quieres encontrar a Max?

Alex: Claro que sí, pero algo debió haber sucedido, como para que Max se halla ido, se halla enfurecido con papá y para que papá no ha de haber movido un dedo para buscarlo, sin embargo esté bastante preocupado.

Justin: Claro que ha hecho algo por encontrarlo.

Alex: Solo decirnos a nosotros que preguntemos sin levantar sospechas, hay algo extraño en todo esto…

Justin: (No muy convincente) Solo exageras.

Alex: No, piénsalo Justin. Si a ti o a mí nos pasa algo él es el primero en buscarnos…

Justin: Claro nos quiere y se preocupa por nosotros al igual que con Max.

Alex: Claro, pero desde hace un tiempo que hay cierta tensión entre ellos, cuando le pregunté a Max lo que sucedía me dijo que no le correspondía contarme… Además si Max es perdido o separado  **solo**  de nuestra familia papá jamás ha involucrado al mundo mágico para ayudarlo.

Justin: (Algo sorprendido) Tienes razón papá de cierta forma ha estado actuando extraño desde que todo esto pasó, aunque no podemos olvidar que Max también lo hizo antes de irse… porque si no lo has olvidado nos ocultó ser nivel 7, hablar latín y muy ciertamente su forma de hablar, por más insultante que haya sido con papá, era concisa, con un vocabulario más allá del que le conocíamos, sin embargo el sabía lo que decía.

Alex: Si Max me sorprendió, la última vez que nos quedamos solos un fin de semana Max atendió a una chica en la subestación y no solo la confundió como siempre, también la chica terminó dándole la razón de tan perdida que la dejó.

Justin: (Rendido y cansado) Y bueno Max debe haber tenido sus razones para enfadarse con papá después de todo han pasado unos 2 días desde que Max se fue y papá ya le buscó remplazó en la subestación…

Alex: (sonriendo) Estamos hablando de la subestación Justin…

Justin: Si, será la subestación y a papá le encantará, pero él jamás contrató a alguien externo a la casa antes exceptuando a Harper, quien eventualmente terminó viviendo acá. Y él jamás lo hizo porque eso implicaba tener que pagar un sueldo y ya conoces como es papá con el dinero.

Alex: Tienes razón. Pero por hoy basta de jugar a los detectives, yo voy a descansar un rato antes de la cena. Mañana hablaremos con papá al respecto.

Justin: Vete a dormir. Por más enigmático que sea Raimundo el me las va a pagar y ya sé como ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Alex: (Rodando los ojos) Le dirás "tu braga está abierta" y cuando mire para abajo te reirás y saldrás corriendo ¿verdad?

Justin: (Mirando para todos lados) Yo…

Alex: Mejor no me contestes. Adiós, avísame cuando la cena esté lista.

POV MAX AL SALIR DE LA ESTACIÓN.

Al salir de la subestación no pude evitar sonreír ante tan peculiar situación, Justin siendo tan instintivo y (cerrando los ojos) por lo que oigo Alex siendo tan racional… cosas como esas no se ven todos los días.

Decidí caminar hasta mi hogar temporal lentamente, ya que esta noche debía localizar a Damren, y aunque lo hiciera por voluntad propia, no quería que llegara el momento tan pronto, por lo que decidí llamar a Harper para saber cómo están los chicos luego del "incidente".

Piiiiiip, piiiiiiip, pi…

Harper: (bostezo) ¿Aló, quién habla?

Max: ¿Dos días sin escucharme y ya no me recuerdas?

Harper: ¡¿Max eres tú?!

Max: Por lo que recuerdo no he cambiado mi nombre aún

Harper: ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Dónde has estado?, ¿Dónde has dormido? Espero que no en la calle, porque tú sabes lo peligrosa que puede ser y el que tengas magia no te asegura protección total, además…

Max: Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien y para que estés tranquila no duermo en la calle.

Harper: Me alegro.

Max: ¿Cómo están por allá?

Harper: Todos bien aunque hoy…

Alex: Harper ¿por qué gritas a esta hora?

Harper: ¿es qué…?  _ Le debo decir que es Max o ¿no? _

Alex: Si es por Zeck otra vez te juro…

Justin: Chicas despertarás a todo el barrio

Harper:  _ ¿Qué hago? _

Max: Diles, no me importa que ellos o mamá lo sepan.

Harper: Gracias.

Max: Descuida.

Harper: Chicos tranquilos, solo es Max.

Alex y Justin: ¡Max!

De repente comencé a evaluar si estuvo bien el que Harper les dijera, después de todo se podía oír un montón de pasos, gritos y un chirrido.

POV NADIE

Harper: Chicos…

Alex: No Justin…

Justin: ¡ALEX!

Alex: ¡No grites!

Max: Harper, porque no mejor me pones en altavoz de una vez.

Harper: Ok… listo.

Max: Chicos, ahora ambos me oyen está bien. Dejen de pelear que ponen a Harper muy nerviosa y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.

Alex y Justin: Lo lamento.

Harper: ¿Chicos cómo es que en un día Raimundo los invierta tanto en papeles que ahora le hacen caso a Max?

Max: ¿Raimundo?

Alex: Si, tu amiguito se presento como tú reemplazo.

Justin: Alex…

Max: Descuida Justin, me extrañaría si no fuera así.

Justin: Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué sabes de Raimundo?

Max: ¿Tú eres rey del mundo?

Alex: No Max, RAI-MUNDO.

Max: ¿Qué saben ustedes?

Justin: Pues no mucho.

Max: Entonces ¿por qué me preguntas?

Harper: Eso podría tener sentido

Alex: Como sea. Resumiendo tú te fuiste, desapareciste y ¡llamas a Harper!

Max: De seguro Jerry los este vigilando en caso de que oculten información.

Justin: De un tiempo a esta parte te has vuelto más listo.

Max: Em.… No sé de qué hablas. Alex ¿tú no estabas enfadada?

Alex: Claro que sí, pero no creas que te dejaré ir. Aún me debes lo de la semana pasada y en cuanto te encuentre me las pagarás.

Max: Los extrañaré chicos

Justin: ¿De qué hablas?

Max: Alex eres la chica más rencorosa y con el más grande corazón que conozco, Justin eres el chico más racional y centrado con el que jamás me he cruzado antes y Harper tú eres una chica única y muy creativa… Nunca cambien chicos.

Alex: Por un momento pensé que te despedías pe…

Max: Díganle a… mamá que la quiero mucho.

Justin: (preocupado) Max ¿qué piensas hacer?

Max: Lo único que me queda y no hay vuelta atrás…

Alex: ¡Max te juro que si no regresas yo…!

Justin: Alex pierdes tu tiempo, sabes muy bien que igual lo abrazarás al final.

Alex: Solo abrazaré su cadáver luego de que me page todo lo que me debe…

Justin: No crees que…

Max: (riendo) eso es agradable de escuchar.

Alex y Justin: ¡¿Por qué?!

Pip, pip, pip, pip…

Harper: (sonriendo ensimismada) Porque me aseguras que nos volveremos a ver.

Alex: (resistiendo las lágrimas) Harper ¿de qué hablas tan sonriente? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en lo significan las palabras de Max y ¡tú sonríes como si hubieras escuchado lo mejor del mundo!

Harper: Alex no es lo que crees, solo que…

Alex: (sollozando) ¡¿Solo que qué Harper?!

Alex comienza a llorar y sale corriendo pasando a llevar a Justin sacándolo del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Justin comienza a pararse lentamente y se dirige a su cuarto.

Justin: No sé cómo le diré a mamá… ah y Harper no te preocupes por Alex solo no sabe cómo llevar todo lo que ha ocurrido esta semana.

POV MAX

Luego de cortar tome una respiración profunda y me dirigí a visitar a Damren.  _ Esta noche todo cambiará… _

Max:  _ Concéntrate Max, piensa en Damren y si no contesta lo vas a buscar, ¿pero adonde?...  _ (Cerrando los ojos)  _ Damren me escuchas. _

Damren:  _ Muchacho, sabría que me buscarías… pero no pensé que lo harías mentalmente. _

Max:  _ Pues sorpresa. No sabía dónde encontrarte. _

Damren:  _ Reunámonos en el sitio en que te deje la última vez. _

Max:  _ De acuerdo te espero… esto ya me duele demasiado. _

10 minutos más tarde

Damren: ¿Ya me crees ahora?

Max: Bien logré averiguar gran parte, pero aún quedan algunos cabos sueltos.

Damren: Es suficiente para mí. Ahora deberás cumplir con tu promesa.

Max: Si lo haré, aunque debo preparar algo en la escuela.

Damren: Bien cuando estés listo me contactas y nos juntamos acá para partir.

Max: ¿A dónde iremos?

Damren: A las ruinas. Allí hay más espacio, menos espectadores, más naturaleza y muchos más medios, aunque desde hace 16 años algo escasos. Te presentaré a los 2 últimos sobrevivientes y aprenderás a controlar tus poderes. (Preparándose para partir)

Max: Espera… En serio te debo contactar al igual que hoy, es que si bien ya me acostumbré, no me considero un masoquista como para hacer que mi cabeza duela tanto, cuando perfectamente podrías decirme dónde encontrarte.

Damren: Todo a su tiempo. Los ancianos se podrán ocupar de ello, pero por ahora es mejor, ya que implica que tus poderes aún no salen totalmente y tienes más control sobre los pocos que ya no se resisten a salir…

Max: ¡¿Pocos?! ¿Quiere decir que habrá más?... Antes de comenzar a entrenar me deberán decir todo lo que saben, los 3 me oíste.

Damren: No prometo nada. Hasta luego joven Hache.

Max: Hasta luego amigo.

Antes de que Damren pudiera si quiera pensar en algo (y créeme lo hubiera escuchado) me desaparecí del lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo hablando con los chicos y con Damren y ya era hora de cambiarse para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar a la escuela me encontré a mis amigos y todos se cruzaron de brazos y me miraban pidiendo explicaciones.

Max: De acuerdo sé que ayer no los vi pero…

Damián: Ni antes de ayer.

Max: Si, pero…

Sam: Sin mencionar que un pajarito nos dijo lo que hiciste en tu última clase del martes.

Max: (Suspirando) Si, pero…

Esteban: Además de que has estado actuando muy extraño.

Sam:  _ Más de lo normal. _

Max: (Abriendo la boca).

Hana: Otra cosa es que has estado evitando a tú hermana, Alex.

Max:  _ 1, 2 y… _

Talía: y cuando llamamos a tú casa nos dicen que no te encuentras en casa.

Max: Bien ¿quieren que les explique o quieren seguir enumerando las cosas?

Todos: ¡Explícanos!

Max: Bien, tranquilos. Solo que me han pasado cosas muy difíciles de digerir y simplemente no he querido involucrarlos, después de todo sé que cuento con su apoyo, pero vamos soy Max Russo, el chico a quien no entienden aunque su vida dependiera de ello, porque soy señor confusión… Miren no seré el más listo o el más fiable pero sé que será mucho mejor si me dejan con los problemas a un lado y aprovechamos lo que nos queda juntos.

Talía: ¿A caso te vas a mudar o cambiar de escuela?

Max: Algo por el estilo, ahora si me disculpan los veré en clase que debo ir a hablar con el señor Laritate.

Hana: Nos veremos luego, te guardaré un asiento.

Max: Gracias.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina del señor Laritate. Pero antes de entrar noté a Harper salir de la oficina e irse de la escuela.  _ ¿Qué habrá sucedido?... _

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Laritate: ¡Adelante!

Max: (entrando y cerrando la puerta) Buenos días señor Laritate, venía por lo del programa.

Laritate: Claro señor Russo, tome asiento.

Max: Claro.

Laritate: Estuve investigando y lo medité muy bien este tema y decidí aprovechar esta oportunidad, lo que necesito que haga es traer la autorización firmada por sus padres y que me dé su correo para enviarle la información correspondiente.

Max: ¿Y se tienen que cuadrar las visitas periódicas o serás esporádicas?  _ Max contrólate o ¿quieres que te descubran? _

Laritate: (Extrañado) Pues serán 2 veces al mes y se le avisará previo a cada visita.  _ ¿En qué momento me equivoqué de cuadrilla? _

Max:  _ Piensa…  _ Una última cosa ¿Qué quiso decir Justin con Periódica o esporádica?

Laritate:  _ Pues al parecer estoy bien…  _ Eso no importa ahora vaya a su clase.

Max: Perdón ¿ha visto mi pase?

Laritate: ¿Cuál pase?

Max: El que me dio para entrar a clases.

Laritate: No le he dado ningún pase.

Max: Estoy seguro de que sí lo hizo.

Laritate: (sacando un pase y apuntándolo hacia Max) NO le he dado ningún pase aún tome este y váyase rápido.

Max: Bien pero encontraré a mi lagartija pase.

Luego de eso el día fue casi normal, a excepción de los chicos que tenían el ánimo algo decaído así que decidí hacer mi papel de señor confusión que no he hecho desde hace un tiempo y logré hacerlos reír un poco y que se olvidaran un tiempo de todo el asunto.

Después de clases me fui con los chicos y me separé para ir a la subestación. Cuando nadie me vio me transformé en Raimundo y entré para encontrar a Jerry, Justin y Harper trabajando.

Max: Ya llegué ¿qué hago?

Justin: ¿Harper te encargas tú?

Harper: (sonriendo) Con gusto.

Max: (Colocándose el delantal) Parece funeral.

Harper: Solo cosas de familia. Ahora limpia las mesas y el piso, encárgate de lavar la vajilla y en la hora de cambio de turno necesito hablar contigo a solas.

Max: Como ordenes.

Estuve ordenando mesas, limpiando pisos, aseando la cocina y limpiando el mesón toda la tarde y fue mucho más extenuante que muchas otras veces, sobre todo porque el silencio que guardan Alex, Justin y mi madre creó un ambiente bastante deprimente.

A la hora del cambio de turno me acerqué a Harper.

Max: Pues acá me tienes.

Harper: Lo noté… necesito que sea en privado, ¿te importaría si hablamos en mi habitación?

Max: ¿Crees que sería correcto?

Harper: (Sonrojada) C-claro, después de todo es solo el sótano.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Harper me tomo de la mano y me arrastró a su cuarto. De camino pude ver a Zeck entrar en la subestación y lo que vi y oí no me dejó muy tranquilo.

Zeck:  _ Pero ¿qué rayos?... ¿Esa es Harper y otro chico? _

Llegamos a la sala de estar donde mamá estaba haciendo la cena.

Max: Hola señora Russo…

Theresa: Hola Raimundo.

Max: (Bajando a arrastras por la escalera) Nos vemos señora Russo.

Theresa:  _ Ese chico me parece familiar. Y por cómo se lleva con Harper creó que lo veré más seguido. _

Max: (Sonrojado)  _ No puedo creer que piense esas cosas. _

Harper: Bien toma asiento.

Obedecí.

Harper: Trataré de decir esto lo más directo posible.

Max: Esta bien.

Harper: Por lo que sé tú eres amigo de Max ¿Es verdad?

Max: Sip.

Harper: Ayer supiste de la magia ¿cierto?

Max: De los chicos, sip.

Harper: ¿Sabías que Max, bueno ya sabes, tiene…?

Max: Lo asumo considerando la conexión.

Harper: ¿Hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Max?

Max: Años.

Harper:  _ No estoy yendo al grano o ¿sí? _

Max: Nop.

Harper: (confundida) ¿Qué?

Max: (nervioso) este… no… dijiste que irías al grano.

Harper: ¿Alguna vez te has hecho pasar por Max?

Max: Sip, ¿por qué?

Harper: ¿Tú fuiste quien llamó anoche?

Max: (negando con la cabeza) Nop, fue Max quien llamó.

Harper: Pues entonces tú eres Max.

Max:  _ Piensa, piensa, piensa…  _ Harper, no te precipites a conclusiones. Primero dime lo que te hace creer eso.

Harper: Bueno. Primero Max desaparece y llegas tú, nadie sabe algo de ti o bien te conoce además de Max, no te causó mayor impresión el saber sobre la magia de los chicos, Max dijo algo anoche que tú ya me has dicho y además yo nunca dije quien fue la persona que llamó, solo pregunte si lo hiciste o no. Ahora responde: ¿Eres Max?

Max: Primero eres muy lista.

Harper: Gracias.

Max: Eres bienvenida. Segundo todo tiene explicación. Por medio de Max me enteré del empleo en la subestación, prefiero el anonimato por motivos personales, como les dije a ellos tengo contactos en el mundo mágico previo a nuestro encuentro, sin embargo no creas que Max me rebeló su magia. No sé qué es lo que dijo Max anoche que asociaste conmigo, lo único que sé, es que cuando hablas o conoces a las personas no puedes evitar hacer algo que ellos hacen involuntariamente aunque sea una vez, después de todo: toda persona deja una impresión en otra. Por último, yo estoy en constante contacto con Max, y anoche estaba ahí cuando los llamó.

Harper: Claro, te creo. Pero aún no contestas a mi pregunta.

Max:  _ Respira y recuerda es por el bien de todos y la verdad al menos por ahora.  _ Harper, puedo asegurarte que yo Raimundo Nortwood no soy en absoluto la misma personalidad que Max Russo.

Harper: (Cae a mi lado) Perdón por esto, es que todos están sufriendo tanto por lo de Max que cuando vi una posibilidad solo la tomé.

Max: Bueno  **_todos_ ** se vieron afectados de un modo u otro.

Harper: Pues claro… ¿no viste la cara de todos allá arriba?

Max: SI, me pareció algo escalofriante (se sacude). Pero no me gusta verlos deprimidos, no me gusta verte deprimida.

Harper: (Aguantando las lágrimas) Es que… es q-ue… e-es

Harper rompió a llorar sobre sus manos y yo la abracé, cosa que recibió muy bien, ya que ahora estaba llorando sobre mi hombro. Luego de unos minutos me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Max:  _ No puedo creer que dejaré a todos tan tristes, ojalá hubiera una forma de seguir en contacto con ellos o al menos arreglar las cosas. Nada de esto estaría pasando si supiera controlarme. Preferiría que no me recordarán así me podría ir sin lastimar a alguien… _

Damren:  _ Joven Hache te contacté para informarte que nos reuniremos en tres días en el lugar de la última vez _

Max: _  Primero puedes decirme Max. Segundo ¡¿Cómo que en tres días?! Tú dijiste, y cito "cuando estés listo" y yo aún no estoy listo. _

Damren:  _ Lo lamento j- Max pero tu entrenamiento debe comenzar lo antes posible antes de que se salgan de control, ¿o quieres hacerles daño a quienes te rodean? _

Sin darme cuenta me había puesto de pie mientras hablaba con Damren y Harper me miraba muy extrañada desde la cama. Ella miraba tan destrozada, al igual Alex, Justin y mamá. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que si no hacía esto pronto más daño les haría.

Max:  _ Bien Damren nos veremos, pero esta noche para que conversemos de algo que me preocupa. _

Damren:  _ Solo por esta vez aceptaré. Nos veremos esta noche  _ **_Max_ ** .

Harper: ¿Raimundo?

Max: ¿Si?

Harper: ¿Sucede algo?

Max: No, solo pensaba… (Acercándose) ¿Estás mejor?

Harper: (Bajando la mirada) Un poco, creo.

Max: Vamos dame una sonrisa y me quedo tranquilo.

Nada

Max: Bien no quería llegar a eso pero…

Harper: (Algo preocupada) ¿Qué vas a…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase comencé a hacerles cosquillas y no podía dejar de sonreír al ver como reía. Sin darse cuenta pasó a llevar un florero que tenían Girasoles, las flores favoritas de Alex y mamá, entonces se me ocurrió que podría darles algunas para subirles un poco el ánimo.

De un momento a otro vi una flor brotar rápidamente del ramo ahora esparcido en el suelo y al distraerme no escuché que alguien bajaba la escalera hasta que oí el golpe con la viga.

Zeck: ¿Se puede saber qué está sucediendo aquí?

Harper saltó y dejé de hacerle cosquillas, luego corrió a abrazar a Zeck, quien no dejó de mirarme, y al soltarlo lo llevo cerca de mí.

Harper: Zeck él es Raimundo, nuevo empleado de la subestación. Raimundo él es Zeck, mi novio.

Max: Un gusto.

Zeck: Hola.

Aunque no me gusta que Zeck me odie, a pesar de no saber la razón, noté como las flores comenzaron a volver a su lugar y en las paredes aparecieron unos cuantos brotes.  _ OH NO, y ahora la cabeza.  _ Justo en ese instante mi cabeza ya dolía demasiado y coloqué la mano en ella.

Max:  _ Ahora será inevitable que terminen de brotar, mejor hago algo.  _ Harper tengo que irme, pero antes les voy a mostrar el truco que me enseñó un amigo muy especial.

Harper: Zeck sabe.

Max: Estupendo vamos.

POV HARPER

Vi como Raimundo comenzó a subir corriendo así que tomé la mano de Zeck y lo seguí a la subestación.

Zeck: Ese chico es extraño. ¿Y qué es lo que sé?

Harper: (Sonriendo) Magia.

AL llegar a la subestación vi que Ed se detuvo frente a los clientes y empezó a hablar.

Raimundo: Hola todo el mundo este es un truco para todas las damas presentes y en especial para las bellas trabajadoras de este lugar.

En ese preciso instante flores comenzaron a salir de todas partes y cualquier flor, sino que eran girasoles, mis flores favoritas. Cuando crecieron lo suficiente Raimundo cortó tres ramos y se los entregó a Alex, la señora Russo y a mí. Pude ver a todo el mundo maravillado, incluyéndome, y a  **todos** con una sonrisa en el rostro. La subestación rompió en aplausos luego de salir del shock y Raimundo se despidió y salió corriendo dejando un camino de brotes florales de todo tipo hasta la puerta.

9--9--9--9--9--9--9--9

A la hora de cerrar los Russo, Zeck y yo nos reunimos en una mesa.

Zeck: Alguien me podría explicar que pasó, comenzando por ti Harper.

Harper: (Mirando a cada uno) Pues esta tarde llevé a Ed. abajo para preguntarle si él era Max. Me dijo que no y me dio argumentos muy válidos, por esa razón comencé llorar y luego, bueno llegaste.

Alex: ¿Por qué le preguntaste eso?

Harper: Por algo que dijo Max anoche pero era nada.

Zeck: Lo que importa es cómo hizo el truco esta tarde. ¿Por qué ustedes no lo han hecho? ¡Es genial!

Jerry: Jamás lo han hecho porque no saben cómo. Y por lo que sé no hay tal hechizo, eso es más un poder de la madre naturaleza.

Justin: Ese chico tiene algo de extraño.

Jerry: (Ampliando los ojos) ¡¿Hablaron con Max anoche?!

Alex: ¿Qué? No. Lo que sucede es que Harper soñó con Max anoche, ¿No es así?

Harper: S-si. Lo extraño mucho. Pero ahora que lo pienso Raimundo estaba actuando muy extraño antes de que Zeck llegara.

Justin: ¿Qué tan extraño?

Harper: Mientras lloraba él se paró de repente, pero no parecía estar consciente de ello hasta que le hablé.

Alex: Eso no es extraño solo pensaba.

Harper: Eso es exactamente lo que me dijo.

**FLASHBACK**

**Vi como Raimundo se paseaba de un lugar para otro y hacía gestos de molestia, preocupación, cansancio y finalmente abrió los ojos como plato.**

**Raimundo: ¡¿Cómo que en tres días?! Tú dijiste, y cito "cuando estés listo" y yo aún no estoy listo.**

**Pareció que recibió una respuesta, me observo y d**

**esvió su mirada al techo. Puso sus dedos en el puente de su nariz y bajar la cabeza otra vez. Hizo un gesto que se distinguía como una señal para "en este lugar" o quizás "hoy".**

**Luego actuó como si nada de eso hubiera pasado y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. Después de un minuto aunque sonriente parecía distante. Zeck llegó y crecimos aparte saludé a Zeck y noté el nerviosismo en aumentó en Ed.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Harper: Para el final de eso Ed. lucía muy ansioso por subir y mostrarnos su truco que dijo que un amigo muy especial le había enseñado.

Theresa: ¿Nos estás diciendo que el insinuó que le enseñaron magia? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Jerry: Ese chico nos oculta algo. Mañana no se irá tan fácilmente.

Alex: Ocultará algo, pero definitivamente dejó muy bello el lugar y su truquito atrajo a más clientes.

(Jueves) POV MAX

Al momento de ese pequeño incidente era tan urgente salir de ahí que se me olvidó completamente a autorización que debían firmar, pero eso lo podré arreglar luego ahora debía encontrarme con Danrem.

De camino a reunirme con él reflexione sobre lo que le diría, después de todo era una importante decisión. Al llegar al parque Danrem me esperaba en el mismo lugar de la última vez.

Max: Que bueno que viniste ahora podremos hablar.

Danrem: Bien , te escucho Max.

Max:Primero ¿por qué la urgencia de que vaya a entrenar?

Danrem: ( algo nervioso) Como ya te mencioné es imperativo el que comience tu entrenamiento, despues de todo de no ser así podrías herir a alguien " _ no pienses en la verdadera razón o podría oírte, mente en blanco" _

Max: ( entrecerrando los ojos) Claro, es por eso únicamente. Bien si no me quieres decir la verdadera razón no lo hagas pero recuerda que tarde o temprano lo averiguaré ya sea quieras o no, así que cuida lo que piensas.

Danrem: Bueno que tenemos aquí, tú un simple hechicero ¿te atreves a amenazarme?

Max: Yo solo estoy diciendote un hecho. Pero en fin te cite por respuestas y si no me responderas honestamente a lo que respecta a NUESTRA cultura entonces respondeme a esto ¿es posible sacar a una persona de los recuerdos de la gente que lo conoce?

Danrem: Escucha muchacho yo soy un Gorgo el último de echo, es un milagro que este aquí sin embargo eso no implica que milagrosanente vaya a tener conocimientos de magia.

Max: Si lo sé , logré que Jerry me contara algunas verdades pero eso no quiere decir que en la biblioteca que tienes oculta en tu guarida no tengas algun libro que me sirva ¿o me equivoco?

Danrem: " _ Pero ¿cómo...?". _  No te equivocas creo que por ahí tengo alguno, sin embargo no lo buscaré deberás hacerlo tú, sin entrar por supuesto, despues de todo si supiste de mi biblioteca podrás saber sobre un simple libro.

Max: ¿Saber sobre tu biblioteca? ¿A qué te refieres? Yo solo ... no importa no me extrañaría que fuera otra cosa que no sé o no me dicen o que se yo. Simplemente me cansé

Danrem: ¿De qué te pudiste haber cansado? No haces mas que todo el resto" Ya no digas tonterias y dime como supiste de MI biblioteca. Nadie más sabe de ella.

Max: (sentandose tomando la cabeza con sus manos) Ya te dije que no sé como lo sé. Solo lo hago de acuerdo Adios te vere en tres dias (se voltea y se comienza a acercar a una banca cercana)

Danrem; Adiós te vere en tres dias (despega).

Max: (se levanta y comienza a alejarse) " una ultima cosa Danrem me canse de tanta mentira, asi que les doy un año.( termina la conexión)  _ Antes de partir dire toda mi verdad, se los debo" _

Camine hasta mi guarida mirando al cielo estrellado, no se la hora que era en ese momento, sin embargo ya era muy tarde y aún debía hacer mi tarea. Esta será una larga noche.

En la mañana me desperté Y recordé la conversación con damren  _ ¿como supe de su biblioteca? (Sentándose de golpe) y¿por que ya se donde esta ese libro? Todo esto es tan raro desde ese golpe en la cabeza... a veces me gustaría saber que piensan mis verdaderos padres de toda esta situación... _ mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos con el sonido de mi teléfono, era un mensaje de Hana

**Max donde estas? La escuela esta a punto de comenzar... los chicos, talia y yo estamos preocupados, estas enfermo?**

**H** ana xo.

Al ver el mensaje corrí para prepararme y salí a la escuela corrí tan rápido como pude, pero estaba cansado, anoche me había dormido cerca de las 5 de las mañana, por tanto no podía hacer magia o seria peor. De camino tuve que tomar un atajo y resbale en un charco cayendo en el lodo.

Al llegar a la escuela ya habían tocado, pero la campana de los atrasados aun no sonaba, así que me fijé que no hubiera alguien en el pasillo y me transporte al salón de arte, que a esta hora está vacío y al lado de mi salón de clase.

En mi apuro por llegar no note que algo brillaba en mi bolsillo hasta que aparecí en el salón a oscuras. Resulto ser mi juguete cuyas insignias resplandecían, por lo que presione cada una para ver si se apagaban pero en vez de eso se abrió y de un sobresalto lo deje caer.

Al caer la pieza se volvió en un aspecto similar a una galaxia, lleno totalmente de estrellas y constelaciones. Desde el interior de mi juguete salió un rayo, que al estar a la altura de mi rostro, se dividió en dos dejando una pantalla frente de mi. En el centro de la pantalla había un circulo con un icono de sobre tintineando.

Estaba absorto por el paisaje y la pantalla a tal grado que mi mano automáticamente toco la pantalla y en ella había un vídeo...

Hombre: Bueno hola a ti mi pequeño hoy es la primera vez que te vi, tal vez no lo recuerdes, ya que eres un bebe y aun no has abierto tus ojos ni tampoco has comenzado a recordar... aunque es curioso que aun no me dejes tomarte solo porque te me resbalaste una vez ¿en verdad eres un bebe o me estas engañando? mira que si es así...

Mujer: Ya basta con eso dame la cámara ( recibe la cámara y la deja sobre la mesita de noche, en la pantalla aparece la mujer en la cama, un hombre a su lado y una cuna en el fondo con lo que parece ser un bebe)

Mujer: No lo puedo creer , no llevas ni un minuto con la cámara ni tampoco un día con el bebe y lo amenazas por favor solo es un chico listo igual que su padre.

Hombre: (sonrojado) gracias cariño, pero ya sabes que me pongo nervioso con una cámara y cuando eso pasa amenazo mucho

Mujer: Lo se, pero mejor terminemos con esto de una buena vez que quiero ir a ver se mi angelito si?

Hombre: Como quieras cariño...entonces esta grabación es para decir " hola" y para contarte que tu gorgo te acompañara desde mañana, ya que hoy tus abuelos estuvieron muy ocupados...

Mujer: Además de que queremos ser los primeros en decirte lo especial que eres, aunque cierto cascarrasvías no lo crea

Hombre: Vamos querida no le digas así, ya se dará cuenta

Mujer: Lo sé, pero eso me temo, recuerda que mi habilidad especial es de tiempo, sé porque hago y digo las cosas a veces

Hombre: Si lo sé, pero... (mira la cámara y se acerca a ella) mejor apagó esto mientras

La imagen se corta y aparecen ellos otra vez, pero alarmados y en una habitación diferente sin la cuna ni el bebe

Mujer: Chiquitín no sabemos cuanto tiempo demoraras en ver esto, así que lo guardamos en tu juguete preferido, ese cubo extraño que te dio tu abuelo

Hombre: Pero recuerda que mi padre dijo que era una prueba para algo, sin embargo tendríamos que esperar para saber

Mujer: Si bueno prueba, juguete o lo que sea, lo importante es que algún día nuestro hijo sera capaz de abrirlo y no se si estaremos ahí con él en ese momento, así que quiero decirle que un amigo hechicero pondrá el mensaje dentro, pero que no lo diga a su abuelo, a quien parece contarle todo de alguna manera, porque por estos días no estamos en buenos términos con la magia así que aprovechando ¿quieres decir algo o no?

Hombre: Si bien lo haré... hijo tu no sabes de lo que eres capaz si no lo intentas así que recuerda que no hacerlo podría ser mucho mejor o mucho peor, por lo que piensa sabiamente tus decisiones

Mujer: Otra cosa es que siempre ten presente que aunque no estemos contigo siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo

Hombre: Incluso cuando conozcas a otras personas

Mujer: Si, hablando de eso, se que no me gustan los engaños, pero si algún dia no estamos contigo y quienes te rodean no saben de que eres capaz no les digas si no puedes controlarlo al 100% o podrías hacerles daño ¿que mas? Siento que algo se me olvida...

Hombre: Pues em ... puede ser que esta cosa, juguete, prueba o sea lo que sea, trae un libro que se me perdió y que cuando lo encuentre lo debes leer es muy importante para saber tu destino según mi padre, pero ¿a qué recién nacido le dices eso? y luego el libro desaparece... es raro

Mujer: Que ternura que recién te hayas dado cuenta, amor a veces eres tan inocente... en fin eso es todo así que cuidate mucho hijo, recuerda que te estaremos observando con cada pasito que des

Hombre: Mira quien amenaza ahora

Mujer: No amenazó, advierto. Es lo que una madre hace

Hombre: Claro como digas... mejor cuidate chiquitín, está algo loquita tu madre

Mujer: ¡Oye! aun te escucho eh

Hombre: Lo sé, pero recuerda que tu locura es lo que más me gusta de ti

Mujer: Aw, gracias y tu inteligencia es lo que mas me gusta de ti, porque sabes cuando decir lo correcto para que no te tire un rayo encima

Hombre: Eres tan tiernamente terrorifica

Juntos: Adiós chiquitín te amamos...

El vídeo acabó y junto a el se vio una imagen de los tres juntos: el hombre de pie al lado de la cama, con las mujer recostada es esta y un bebe entre sus brazos, un bebe idéntico al de mis fotos de cuando era pequeño. No lo podía creer, ellos eran mis padres, mis verdaderos padres

Cuando me acerque a la imagen mi vista se nublo un poco y mi juguete se cerro dejandome denuevo en el salón oscuro. Vi la hora en el reloj y ya eran las 8:30. Tome mi juguete y me fui al salón de biología alegre -internamente- porque fuera estaba seguro que mostraba grandes ojeras y cara de cansancio... estaba agotado y fue peor usar magia, porque esa pequeña punzada en mi cabeza empeoro.

Al entrar la profesora me quedo viendo sorprendida y algo enojada y me dijo que me acercarse a su escritorio

Profesora: Señor Russo, espero que tenga un pase

Max: (radcandose el cuello nerviosanente) la verdad es que no

Profesora: Es la segunda vez que ocurre y es la segunda vez que aparece en mi salón con un corte en el brazo, lo único nuevo es el lodo por el que está cubierto, será mejor que vaya a lavarse un poco, se cure ese brazo y consiga su pase mientras que sus compañeros acaban el control sorpresa que les tome. Deje su mochila en su banco, haga lo que le dije y en diez minutos lo quiero de regreso ... otra cosa, al final de la clase quiero hablar con usted

Luego de que terminara hice lo que digo, bueno casi, el pase no lo conseguí como debiera, simplemebte engañe a la enfermera diciéndole que había extraviado el que me entregó la profesora al venir acá y ella me hizo uno muy amablemente - _ nótese el sarcasmo. _

En fin, toda la clase fue un borrón y al acabar tuve que quedarme a hablar con la profesora en vez de ir con mis amigos

Profesora: Max estoy algo preocupada y enojada con tus atrasos, la vez anterior te perdiste un control sorpresa y preferí no decirte nada porque te habias golpeado la cabeza, pero francamente ya es la segunda vez que ocurre y otra vez es por llegar tarde y conseguir lastimarte

Max: Lo sé, pero le prometo que es literalmente accidente a la próxima no sera así y los controles que debo se los puedo hacer en mi hora libre de hoy

Profesora: Max lo lamento pero ya es tarde para eso primero debes hacer el segundo y esa nota contara al doble, en cuanto a tus llegadas tarde y comportamiento he sabido que no son normales y nada justifica eso, así que quiero una explicación ahora

Max: (viendo agrietarse la mesa detras de la profesora ) profesora se que no he sido el mismo de siempre, pero es porque he tenido algunos problemas en casa y realmente necesito tiempo para que eso mejore

Profesora: ¿Problemas? Max todo el mundo tiene problemas eso no justifica la pelea que tuviste con tu hermana a la entrada de la escuela y de la dirección, ni que te creas con el derecho de engañar a la enfermera para que haga tu pase en vez de ir a la dirección solo porque no quieres que te castiguen ¿no crees que es algo egoísta?

Max: (rompiendose la mesa en pedazos) ¿egoista? ¿Así es como usted me ve? La pelea con mi hermana no le incumbe de forma alguna eso es entre la familia, aunque los gritos fueron por el furor de momentos previos, y lo de la enfermera fue solo porque estoy algo estresado ya con todo y, además, el señor Laritate y yo tenemos una corversación pendiente para la cual no estoy de ánimo... (respira profundo) yo se que no debi gritarle a Alex, y creame cuando le digo que aun no me perdono por ello y que lo de enfermera esta mal pero usted no tiene derecho a juzgarme por ello tampoco, asi que si no necesita nada mas, yo me voy

Profesora: (sorprendida viendo los restos)  _ ¿Cómo pudo estallar la escritorio? De seguro fue... no imposible yo no lo vi y no lo creo si le pregunto lo negara... _  (volteandose) ¿Señor Russo usted sabe que sucedió? Sabe no importa lo relevante ahora es que me responda...

Max: Primero no tengo ni la menor idea de que sucedió, y segundo ya le respondí y si no me escucho no es mi problema con permiso yo me retiro.

Salí del salón y me fui a mi siguiente clase, el timbre ya había sonado así que iba tarde -otra vez- no recuerdo en que clase estaba solo analizaba las cosas un poco _  '¿cual es el libro al que se referían? ¿ellos podrían responder a mis dudas?.. aguarda y ¿si ellos eran mis padres? Para saber debería ver la imagen del bebe y compararla con una foto mía... ¿qué habrá sucedido con esa mesa? Y si todo sale bien no debería preocuparme por el señor Laritate o ¿si?'  _ Agh tenia tanto en que pensar, como por ejemplo la forma de activar mi juguete otra vez para ver el vídeo y sacar la imagen.

La hora se me fue volando y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba camino a la cafetería para almorzar. En una mesa vi a mis amigos y al sentarme y verlos conversar co si nada hubiera sucedido me relajo tanto que recordé lo cansado que estaba. Estuve cabeceando toda la conversación y cuando al fin iba a dormir la campana sonó...

Sam: Max aun no nos respondes.

Max: (bostezando) Perdón pero no escuche la pregunta.

Esteban: (levantándose de golpe) Eso es todo a la salida todos vamos a la subestacion y conversaremos seriamente jovencito.

Sam: Primero no recordaba que fueras nuestro padre y segundo estoy de acuerdo los veré en la salida.

Max: (rápidamente) No en la subestacion ... mejor en el... parque... si eso me haría bien el aire libre ahora mismo.

Talia: (sospechosa) Sera en el parque, pero nos contestaras todo, sin falta.

Max: Claro, ahora mejor vayamos a clase ya no quiero llegar tarde por tercera vez.

El resto de la escuela paso de manera incomoda porque el profesor de química faltó y la profesora de biologia nos cuido, la parte incómoda fue que me sentó delante suyo para hacer el control de esta mañana y estábamos en un silencio completamente aislado. Pero como sea, ella no me cuestiono solo fue... no se como decirlo. Fue así

Max: (de pie frente al escritorio de la profesora) Bien termine, tome

Profesora: (nerviosa) Respecto a lo de esta mañana

Max: Si...perdone haberle hablado tan crudamente se lo debí haber dicho con más respeto

Profesora:: No te preocupes lo entiendo ... me refiero a lo de la mesa.

Max: (nervioso) Que sucede con ella?

Profesora: Fue por.. no importa pero que quede entre nosotros bien?

Max: (aliviado) Claro

Profesora:(intrigada) claro ahora vaya a sentarrse...'  _ se que debí controlarme pero porque no le parece raro... tenia razon algo de lo que obtuvo es falso deberé castigarlo _ '

Bueno fue raro y me dejo con una extraña sensación de que la volvería a ver y no por una buena razón... como sea, la campana sonó y me encontré con los chicos en mi casillero " _ habrán pensado que huiria... espera un poco... si lo que oigo es correcto así lo hicieron" _

Caminamos al parque y al llegar ahí les pedí que me esperaran ya que tena que avisar en la subestación que llegaría tarde, si llegaba.

Talia: Lo lamento Max pero como has estado estos días nada nos asegura que regresaras, así que Sam acompañalo

Max: ( abriendo mucho los ojos) No yo puedo ir solo ... lo que tengo que hacer es ir a la subestación para que alguien me cubra, es que tengo el turno de la tarde hoy

Damian: Lo lamento Max , pero Talia tiene razón

Sam: Es cierto así que tu decide ¿la subestación, yo o dejas algo muy importante como seguro?

Max: (suspirando) Les dejó mi mochila. Tomen ya regreso

Esteban: Aguarda dijimos importante

Max: Ahí tengo lo que tenía en mi bolsillo y para mi es muy importante, así que espero que no le haya pasado nada cuando regrese.

Los chicos miraron extrañados y sorprendidos, una rara mezcla dirigida a mi si lo preguntan. En fin fui a la subestación y de camino pare en un callejón, ya que la calle estaba muy concurrida me transforme en Raimundo llegue a la puerta de la subestación y me asegure que estuviera transformado, entre y Alex estaba dentro sola y me acerque a ella

Alex: Tú, tenemos que hablar de cosas muy serias cuando regrese de mi día de picnic con mi novio y Justin venga de regreso de donde sea que haya ido

Max: Por supuesto pero les vengo a avisar que regresare mas tarde ahora tengo algo importante que hacer, los veré antes de que cierren la prometo

Alex: Pero que t...?

Salí lo suficientemente rápido para que no me pudiera detener, sin embargo choque con Mason, quien hablaba por celular

Mason: ¿Esta muy grave?

X: No lo se, pero la único que hace es toser y respirar entre cortado

Mason: ¡No lo puedo puedo creer! ¿como ocurrió?

X: Al parecer tomo una hierba de huica y no la podemos llevar al médico porque esta entre humano y lobo

Mason: Déjame pensar...

Max: Masón primero Alex te esta esperando dentro y segundo me lo permites un minuto tu teléfono

Mason: No se quien eres... pero gracias por avisarme ahora ¿cómo podría.. ? ( le quita el teléfono) ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?

Max: (levanta un dedo a modo de "espera y te respondo") Escuchame lo que debes hacer es aplicar un poco de hierba buena en la parte trasera de la oreja para controlar la forma humana y poder llevarla al doctor...

X: Pero como se encuentra... en lo que me demore en hacer eso podría morir además no se quien eres

Max: Que tal soy Raimundo ahora lo importante moja las bolsas de té y saca la hierba, mezclala en un pote con agua fría y agrega...una hoja de ruda triminita y canela para el sabor con eso considerando que es hombre lobo te alivia por una hora hasta que la atiendan correctamente

X: Muchas gracias

Max: No hay porque (devolviendo el celular) Ten ahora debo irme adios y suerte.

Con eso me fui al callejón, me destransforme y fui hasta el parque donde las preguntas fueron desde porque llegue tan sucio, porque tanto sueño y si lo único que habia en la mochila era ese absurdo juguete porque era tan importante, que si era por flojera ellos la botaban eso no me gusto mucho, porque hoy descubrí que ese juguete es lo único que me queda de mis padres así que eso no lo respondí. Luego se fueron como a las ocho a sus casas, así que decidí tomar una siesta hasta las nueve para ir a la subestación. Y si no fuera por un lindo perrito que quería jugar conmigo impacientemente lo hubiera hecho.

Fui a dejar la cosas a mi guarida y encontre un cartel con aviso de demolicion para una semana a partir de ahora, me duche y me fui a la subestacion lentamente pensando en lo que dijeron mis amigos sobre mi juguete, fue algo molesto el que insistieran en botarlo a pesar de lo renuente que fui al respecto y decir lo importante que era para mi, se que no saben nada pero esa insistencia en deshacerse de él a pesar de mi negativa no me agrado mucho, sin darme cuenta habia llegado a mi destino y no estaba preparado para el par de guardias que me esperaban quienes me invitaron -arrastraron- a una habitacion donde las personas que -por ahora- fueron mi unica familia se encontraban sentadas esperando a mi llegada con una seria mirada en sus rotros: Alex, Justin, Harper, Mason, Mama y.. Jerry.

NO POV HORA ANTES (PUEDE SER ALEATORIO)

Mason entra a la subestacion algo extrañado , pero al ver a Alex sonrie

Mason: Hola amor ¿estás lista?

Alex: Claro vamos.

Van a un picnic y luego de una hora suena el telefono de Mason

Mason: Hola ¿qué sucede? ¿empeoró?...uf me alegro muchisimo... en serio es increible... no, era la primera vez que lo veia en mi vida... bien los ire a visitar pronto... esta bien adios cuidense.

Alex: ¿Quién era?

Mason: Mi tia, es que tuvo que llevar a mi madre al hopital

Alex: ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Mason: Tomo hierba huica, pero sabes fue raro todo, porque me llamaron para decirme justo antes de que llegara a la subestacion entonces choque con este chico...¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Rei? o ¿Rai algo?

Alex: (abriendo los ojos) ¡¿Raimundo?!

Mason: Eso era Raimundo, ejem… ¿no es el chico nuevo?

Alex: Así es ¿No me digas que ocurrió o hizo algo extraño?

Mason: La verdad si, lo que ocurrió fue...

Alex: Aguarda empaquemos todo y vayamos a mi casa díselo a todos ¿bien?

Sin esperar por una repuesta Alex comenzó a empacar las cosas y se fueron a la subestación contaron lo sucedido y entonces acordaron hablar todos con Raimundo.

A la 8:45 unos tipos llamaron a la puerta y Justin les abrió.

Justin: Gracias por venir chicos. A esta hora de la noche el único chico que vendrá será Raimundo, su trabajo es hacerlo entrar y evitar que escape.

Jerry: Justin ¿quienes son ellos?

Justin: Unos guardias que contrate, no quiero que vuelva a escapar Raimundo, sobre todo hoy que tenemos lo suficiente para que lo descubramos.

Jerry: Bien pensado... Alex ¿estas segura de que vendrá?, porque ya es tarde.

Alex: El dijo que vendría y no se preocupen no le advertí nada de esto, como para que planee algo como escapar o algo por el etilo.

Jerry: Correcto todos tomen asiento, ya son pasado las nueve. Si para las diez no ha llegado, será otro día, ¿todos de acuerdo? (silencio) Bien.

Jerry se sienta y unos instantes después entra Raimundo.

Alex: Raimundo tenemos que hablar y por si no lo notaste será esta noche, cueste lo que nos cueste.

Raimundo: Perdon el haber faltado a trabajar hoy, es que tuve que charlar con mis amigos, ya saben, seriamente…

Jerry: Pues aun no termina, nosotros tenemos varias dudas que queremos que nos respondas.

Raimundo: (Nervioso disimuladamente) Entonces pregunten, seré lo mas franco posible.

Alex: ¿Estás 100% de acuerdo con que eres mortal?

Raimundo: Sip, yo Raimundo E. Nortwood soy tan mortal como se puede ser.

Alex: Si es así, ¿cómo es que sabes de magia?

Raimundo: Ya se los he dicho. Conozco personas que lo son.

Alex: (Entrecerrando los ojos) ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Raimundo: Miren ustedes serán magos o ex magos o conocedores de magia, pero si les revelo quien me lo conto podría meterlo a él o ella en problemas, sobretodo si no estoy seguro de quien escucha o escuchara esta conversación… lo único que puedo asegurarles es que es alguien muy cercano.

Justin: Ajá cercano, sin embargo nadie te conoce, extraña declaración ¿no es así?

Raimundo: No le veo nada de extraño a no estar por la vida presentándome ante extraños.

Justin: Si piensas eso responde ¿por qué respondiste a una entrevista para una revista?

Raimundo: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo…?

Justin: ¿Cómo lo sé? Sencillo Ayer dejaste esta primera edición y única por este mes de "The chemical magazine" en la cual se te hizo una entrevista.

Raimundo: (Se pone de pie y no nota que se le cae el juguete del bolsillo) Necesito que me entregues eso, no se supone que debe filtrarse hasta que salga el próximo mes.

Justin: Lo lamento, pero cuando esto acabe te la entrego. Sin embargo te advierto una cosa

Raimundo: (Respirando profundo) ¿Qué?

Justin: Tengo toda la información de la revista en mi computadora y si no nos dices la verdad la subiré a internet en el acto.

Raimundo: Por supuesto.

Jerry: Entonces nos aseguras que eres mortal ¿verdad?

Raimundo: (rodando lo ojos) Por tercera vez sí yo Raimundo E. Nortwood soy un simple mortal

Jerry: Entonces aclárame algo, ¿cómo es posible que veas el resplandor de un hechizo?

Raimundo: (Aburriéndose) No lo sé, solo lo hago desde hace unos años ¿bien?

Jerry: ¿Al igual que el truco de las flores?

Raimundo: No, igual no es… (nervioso) eso fue algo más reciente.

Jerry: Reciente como ¿días o meses o semanas?

Raimundo: Reciente como reciente y punto bien.

Alex: ¡Hey tranquilo! Nada de usar ese tono.

Raimundo: No he alzado la voz, ustedes están escuchando cosas…

Harper: (recogiendo el juguete)  _ ¿Qué es esto? _

Raimundo: (Acercándose a Harper) Nada, solo dámelo por favor.

Justin: (Toma rápidamente el juguete) Harper no digo algo, pero tu le respondes "Nada" y ¿nosotros somos los que estamos escuchando cosas? Interesante.

Raimundo: No tiene nada de interesante solo es un recuerdo de mis padres.

Theresa: No es cierto ese es el juguete de mi Maxie cuando era pequeño.

Raimundo: (Nervioso y impacientándose) Sin ofender, pero los juguetes se fabrican en serie. Perfectamente podría buscar en internet alguno para comprarlo…

Theresa: Tienes razón, perdón por eso.

POV MAX

Mientras sigue el interrogatorio Damren se comunica mentalmente.

Damren:  _ ¿Ya encontraste lo que buscabas? _

Max: _  Ahora no es un buen momento para hablar… _

Damren:  _ Yo pierdo mi tiempo preguntando… solo te quiero decir una cosa. _

Max:  _ Bien, pero que sea rápido. _

Damren:  _ El libro del que me hablaste lo tienen los ancianos, se lo llevaron y dijeron que se los tenías que pedir a ellos cuando vengas. _

Max:  _ Gracias por decirme ahora debo irme, nos veremos. _

Damren:  _ Nos veremos. _

FIN POV MAX

Alex: ¿Y qué me respondes?

Raimundo: Lo lamento no te oí.

Alex: ¿Cómo sabías quién era o mejor dicho cómo era Mason?

Raimundo: Max lo conocía y todo lo que el sabe lo sé yo.

Jerry: (Nervioso) ¿To-to-todo?

Raimundo: (Entrecerrando los ojos) Todo.

Justin: Sabes algo me aburri de tus respuestas cortas, enigmáticas y tan precisas. A caso tus padres no te enseñaron como se responde o a caso se aburrieron de tanto secreto y se fueron…

Raimundo: (Con los dientes apretados) Ellos no me abandonaron…

Justin: Pues si no fue así no te importa si rompo esta basura, total puedes comprar otra como le dijiste a mi madre hace unos minutos…

Raimundo: No lo hagas, sino no respondo…

Justin: (Aventando el juguete al piso y quebrándolo) Sabes que es lo que pienso que eso no es un recuerdo, es solo un juguete barato que encontraste en la basura y tu mente creo todo la historia del recuerdo porque tus padres eran unos seres tan aborrecibles que se hartaron de tus secretos, por lo que te encerraron y tu único contacto con el mundo fue mi hermano… No eres más que alguien manipulador que quiere parecer misterioso, pero noticias de última hora, NO LO ERES…

Raimundo no resiste más y se acerca peligrosamente a Justin Tomándolo de la camisa con ambas manos y levantándolo ligeramente del piso, y sin darse cuenta los ojos tienen un iris algo anaranjado.

Raimundo: (hablando peligrosamente bajo) Te diré algo mis padres no eran como tu dices, no los abre conocido, pero estoy completamente seguro que lo que se de ellos es más que necesario. Ellos eran personas amables, y si tenían su carácter, como todos, pero se querían y también a mi y si dices algo mas tan degradante e insultante sobre ellos otra vez, desearas no haberlo hecho.

Justin asiente temeroso y siente algo caliente en el pecho…

Raimundo: Otra cosa si yo prefiero encerrarme en mi propio espacio y hablar solo con algunas personas a quienes escojo es cosa mía y solo estoy aquí porque le prometí a MAX que conocería a más gente y me asegurara de que estuvieran bien ¿entendido o debo ser más claro…? (Se detiene al ver humo procedente de su mano)

Raimundo observa que esta quemando la camisa de Justin y lo suelta, recoge el juguete lo guarda y se disculpa por unos instantes, se sienta en la banqueta a la vista de los guardias y agacha la cabeza tratando de calmarse. Mientras en el interior Justin cae al suelo y es atendido por la familia, quienes lo miran preocupado.

Harper: ¿Qué sucedió?

Justin: No lo sé, entre más hablaba más calor sentía en el pecho…

Alex: Eso parece, pero ¿notaste sus ojos?

Justin: Si, estaban ligeramente anaranjados.

Alex: Al igual que esta tarde.

Fuera

_ '¿Qué sucedió? Yo, mis manos (se mira las manos) ag!, ya no comprendo, todo es tan extraño. Mejor me tranquilizo, no quiero hacerle daño a alguien. No puedo creer que de no ser por el humo yo no hubiera reaccionado. Max no te enfades, ahora entra ahí y pide perdón . No solo estuviste a punto de incinerar a alguien vivo, el era tu hermano, tu hermano mayor con susto.. así es asustaste a tu hermano lo suficiente para que su enojo se esfumara al igual que su soberbia... Mejor relajate y acaba de una vez con esto' _

Entra con la cabeza gacha.

Reimundo: Justin perdón por eso... yo solo... (suspira) perdón.

Alex: Casi quemas a mi hermano vivo y perdón es todo lo que dices!

Harper: Alex relajate, ya se disculpó, además...

Alex: Además nada!, no voy a soportar que un chico a quien no he conocido por mas de una semana, venga ataque a mi hermano con sus ojos anaranjados y solo diga "perdón" sin siquiera darnos una explicación de cómo o por qué lo hizo...

Harper: Lo sé estoy en una situación bastante similar, pero gritar no arreglará nada.

Alex: Pues si gritar no arreglará nada, entonces quizá una agresión física lo hará...

Harper: (Retiene a Alex) No, eso no es...

Raimundo: Harper gracias, pero Alex tiene razón. La única persona de la familia con la que he tenido algún tipo de relación no se encuentra aquí, eso me da derecho a ocultarles MIS cosas pero no a tratarlos de esta forma, por eso perdón.

Jerry: Como dijo Alex un perdón no lo explica

Raimundo: Lo sé. El por qué lo hice, pues es solo que insultó a mi familia, argumentó mediante una falacia promovida por la frustración de mi comportamiento tan distante y el hecho de que no esta acostumbrado a no saber algo, sin embargo es mi familia y yo solo reaccioné como Alex lo hizo hace un momento (Alex deja de forcejear y solo escucha) Ahora cómo casi quemé a Justin, no puedo decirles...

Alex: ¡¿Por qué no?!, si dijiste que responderías a nuestras preguntas con franqueza.

Raimundo: Es exactamente por eso, no sé cómo sucedió.

Alex: Por favor uno no va por la vida incendiando a las personas y poniendo ojos anaranjados y no sabe como lo hace...

Raimundo: Pues yo no lo sé, y en cuanto a mis... (Realización en el rostro) ¿ojos anaranjados dijiste?

Alex: Si, eso dije

Raimundo: (Toma un servilletero y ve su reflejo) Es cierto, pero ¿cómo?...'  _ Aguarda eso será por la magia o el fuego? _ '

Jerry: ¿No lo habías notado? 'Este chico se comienza a parecer a Max'

Raimundo: Bueno no he visto mi reflejo desde ¿ayer?... En fin no he dormido bien y he forzado mi... ' _ Casi se te suelta, ten cuidado _ ' ... mi capacidad de mantenerme despierto... sin embargo eso no explica que mis ojos sean naranjos.

Harper: Chicos creo que ya lo perdimos, no creo que Ed nos pueda dar mas respuestas.

Justin: (saliendo del shock) ¿Cómo que no? ¿Qué hay de las cámaras, de los contactos, del truco, de Max?!. No ha respondido nada de forma concreta.

Jerry: ¿Max? ¿Qué hay de Max?

Alex: Creemos que el sabe donde está Max.

Jerry: Aguarda ¡¿Qué le contaron de Max?!

Alex: No, quiero decir no lo habíamos nombrado hasta ahora ¿cierto chicos?

Justin: ( pensativo) Exacto

Harper: (nerviosa) El.. ¿yo le dije?, bueno no sabía que lo hacía, hace unos días... el día del truco de las flores...

Jerry: Pero ¡¿Por que?!

Harper: Yo no quería, solo ... (comienza a hiperventilarse)

Jerry: Les dije que no le dijeran a persona alguna...

Raimundo: ¡Basta Jerry! Ella no me dijo que Max se había ido de forma voluntaria, solo lo hizo porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, y yo lamentablemente estaba cerca, así que...

Jerry: ¿involuntaria? ¿o ella te dijo?, porque si es así yo...

Raimundo: Yo la obligue bien, pero de todos modos yo ya sospechaba, no he encontrado a Max en todo este tiempo en la subestación y tampoco ha ido a visitarme, por eso vine aqui, quería confirmar mis sospechas.

Harper: (Solo abre y cierra la boca, luego de lo que sentenció Raimundo) ' _ Pero Ed, eso es...' _

Alex: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Podriamos buscarlo juntos.

Raimundo: No se los dije porque no es como ir por la casa de tus amigos, que tu crees desaparecidos, ver que no lo estan buscando y preguntarles.

Alex: Pero nosotros si lo...

Jerry: No, tienes razón, no lo buscamos porque sabemos donde esta.

Raimundo: (Sospechoso) ¿Realmente?, entonces ¿donde esta?

Jerry: Eso no te consierne, es un secreto de familia, lo único que te diré es que todos estuvimos de acuerdo en la desicion de que se fuera.

Raimundo: (Comenzando a enfadarse, otra vez) si no puedo saber donde esta, al menos diganme por qué se fue, tengo derecho a saberlo, tenemos asuntos pendientes de muy alto calibre y sin el no lograré...(mirando al piso y susurrando) encontrar a mi familia... (mirando hacia el frente y en voz alta) No importa.

Justin: Con que asuntos pendientes, yo note que algo habia, pero no crei que fuera asi... (mirando nerviosamente a su padre) La verdad es que...

Jerry: Max estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente y descubrimos que aun no podia controlar completamente su magia, por eso decidimos que lo mejor seria irse por un tiempo y no volver hasta que haya mejorado, por eso es que no podemos decirte a donde fue, es peligroso, además me temo que no podemos decirte cuando volvera, porque cuando estamos hablandmago un mago nivel...(a regañadientes) nivel 7 sin control en su magia, es una situación muy volatil.

Raimundo: ' _ interesante _ ' ( mira desafiante a Jerry y el lo devuelve, un desafío a cuestionarlo, sin embargo Raimundo sabe que frente a todos -asombrados- no podrá hablar mas) Bien , me voy. No se si volveré, puesto que al parecer no soy bienvenido en este lugar, pero les deseo lo mejor, supongo que mi desicion de relacionarme con el mundo fueron erroneas, o quizás apresuradas, sin embargo infructuosas. Creó que aun no estoy preparado para esto. Me agradan chicos, usted también señora Russo, al igual que Max me dijo son como una familia para mi. Pero me temo que sin querer arruine mi oportunidad. Adiós.

Todos se quedan mirando como camina hacia la puerta, la abre y se va como si nada, los guardias no se percataron o decidieron ignorarlo, después de todo lo ocurrido nadie sabe ni le interesa.

 

10--10--10--10--10--10--10--10

Alex: (volteandose) ¿Harper estas bien?

Harper: (sale del shock) ¿Bien? ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Alex: Harper no lo niegues, Raimundo (como ecupiendo el nombre) ya lo admitio, te obligo a decirle lo de M-Max. ¿No te hizo daño?

Harper: ah... eso. Alex prefiero hablar en privado.

Alex: (siente que el aliento le fue robado) ¿Tan grave fue lo que sucedio?

Harper no repondio, solo se dirigio a su habitacion, pero su actitud dejo a todos en la sala preocupados y con mas dudas que con lo que comenzo la noche.

Alex sin dudar que la conversacion que tendria con Harper sería seria, la siguio sin demora y el resto de la familia luego comenzo a dispersarse por la casa a excepcion de Jerry, quien sintio que esto no habia acabado aun.

Jerry: ' _ Ese chico sabe algo' _

Sin embargo decidio que no era un problema, ahora que sabia que no era bienvenido

Cuando Alex llego a la habitacion de Harper, esta esperaba en la puerta y al verla entrar la cerro con seguro. Se dirijieron abajo, evadieron el fierro y se sentaron en la cama.

Alex: (fue la primera en romper el silencio) Bien Hiarper ya estamos solas, ahora puedes decirme que ocurrio con Raimundo.

De todos los años que conocia a esta chica, sabia a ciencia cierta que con lo poco que supo del suceso, no faltaba mucho para que rompiera a llorar. Ella era muy fragil, nerviosa, valiente cuando queria, determinada, pero fragil al fin y al cabo. Por eso ella se preparo para consolarla, esperaba lo peor, sin embargo se sorprendio cuando le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Harper: Alex podrias dejar de hablar como si escupieras su nombre y fuera lo peor.

Alex: Pero Harper es lo peor, se que de seguro te amenazo con contarle lo que te hizo alguien, pero estamos solas, si quieres pongo un hechizo para aislarnos por si acaso nos espia. Ademas él lo admitio, no tienes que negarlo, dime, yo soy de confianza.

Harper: Alex tu no entiendes, el...

Alex: Exacto Harper, no entiendo, no entiendo por que papa dijo lo que dijo, no entiendo por que Max se fue, no entiendo por que de todos los que dicen ser de mi familia me ocultan algo y no entiendo por que un chico a quien apenas conozco, se gana mi confianza y la arroga a la basura como si nada haciendo y diciendo cosas que muestran que conoce mas a mi hermanito que yo, lastima al hermano que me queda y parece que dañó a mi hermana... por favor Harper ayuda me a entender, no soportaría saber que estoy a tiempo de salvarte de ese idiota manipulador y no hacer nada...

Harper: Alex sé que estas mal con todo esto, pero estoy aquí para apoyarte... sin embargo a palabra  _ manipulador _ , se a quien va dirigida, no me agrada, pero lo se, ¿estas segura que le corresponde? Este ultimo tiempo he visto muchas cosas raras y oído el sonido de muchas palabras no dichas y esa característica se la as tribuyo a otro...

Alex: ¿A qué te refieres?

Harper: Solo escucha por favor. Lo que necesito es que recapacites, que reflexiones y reproduzca todo en este ultimo tiempo y abras bien los ojos.

Alex: Bien, lo haré... pero dime que te hizo

Harper: Nada, me hizo nada

Alex: Por favor confia en mi, si no quieres bien pero...

Harper: No Alex es la verdad. No se por que dijo que me obligo, aunque se lo agradezco 'gracias Raimundo' pero mintió, yo le pedí que viniera y no pensé en que decía, porque estaba triste, el solo... solo escucho y luego intento animarme

Alex: (sorprendida) Entonces ¿por...? No entiendo, este chico parece bueno luego malo luego lo mas cercano a Max que me queda, luego pedir y ahora no se que pensar de él... Ag!

Harper: Uno no estuve todo este tiempo, tan solo los últimos dias, pero por como vida a Max antes de desaparecer, como los vida a todos ustedes y lo que hizo Ed, solo te puedo decir que pienses y repases todo, así encontrarse cosas que quizás te tranquilicen o te pongan peor, así que preparate ¿bien? Y si me necesitas ya sabes donde encontrarme...

Alex: Bien gracias, ¿desde cuando eres tan sabia?

Harper: No se de que hablas, yo solo te dije la verdad y por la hora creo que me demore un poco.

Alex: Okeeey, ahora solo me confundes

Harper: Mira solo se que... ' _ Espera lo ultimo que dije antes de que Alex me preguntara fue que intento animarme...' _

Alex: Harper?! Harper?!, no importa es tarde mejor me voy a mi cuarto buenas noches

Harper: Buenas noches

Luego apago la luz de la lampar, pero nadie se fijo en la figura del tejado que escucho todo atentamente y ahora estaba sorprendido y cansado, no agotadisimo. Después de todo acababa de hablar con su hermana haciéndose pasar por su amiga y no se dio cuenta hasta que le escucho decir sus palabras.

Max: Bien otra rareza para agregar a la lista del día, sin embargo aun me falta alguien...

Se paro y bajo buscando por la casa hasta encontrar solo en la sala se quien buscaba.

Abrió cuidadosamente el ventanal del balcón y vio que todos los desastres habían sido reparados.

Raimundo: Deberían cerrar esto durante la noche sino cualquiera podría entrar...

La figura se volteo y encendió la lampara.

Jerry: Qué haces aquí? Como llegaste hasta aquí?

Raimundo: Escale, además necesitaba hablar contigo a solas

Jerry: No lo creo. Deberías haberlo hecho frente a todos cuando tuviste la oportunidad. Vete!

Raimundo: Estoy agotado y quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas... Al balcón ahora!

Jerry estaba a punto de protestar cuando vio los ojos anaranjados de esta noche brillando intensamente en su dirección. Lo asusto, pero no lo admitiría jamas, por lo que trago disimuladamente y asintió.

Jerry: Bien afuera así no despertamos a nadie

Ambos salieron, Jerry primero quien al pasar por Raimundo lo ignoro y espero a que saliera admirando la vista. Raimundo por su parte al ver que no era observado cerro el ventanal y lo hechizo para que nadie que estuviera en la sala los espiara por el vidrio o los escuchara. Luego volteo a ver a Jerry y se aclaro la garganta para que este volteara.

Raimundo: Bien estamos solos y no despertaremos a alguien ahora dime la verdad, por qué no quieres que nadie se entere de la ausencia de Max?

Jerry: No se de que hablas

Raimundo: Vamos Jerry se perfectamente esa "búsqueda" días creta que hicieron tus hijos sin tu ayuda, solo les falto hacerla bajo tierra.

Jerry: Primero soy el señor Rusos para ti, si quieres saber las razones deberás obligarme igual que con Harper

Raimundo: Y por que lo haría?

Jerry: Porque quiero ver si te atreves y de que eres capaz, aunque se me olvidaba que eres un cobarde igual que Max, solamente te falta huir y estarán a la par (cierra la boca inmediatamente)

Raimundo: ' _ Una verdad menos' _  Por qué huiría IGUAL que Max, acaso no fue "decision familiar"

Jerry: ' _ Demonios _ ' Si decisión familiar a la que se negó y luego, pero sabes si quieres saber la verdad te diré una verdad. Ese muchacho era un cobarde quien no pudo manejar una mentira blanca que le dije y por eso huyo, porque sabia que se quedaba diría lo que sabe y nadie lo querría jamas, claro si alguna vez lo hicieron...

Mientras Jerry decía su perorata Raimundo cerro los ojos intentando controlar los pocos poderes que sabia que tenia, sin embargo cuando ya no pudo mas abrió los ojos y estos brillaban intensamente y avanzo hasta estar a la vista completa de Jerry y golpeando un pie por delante se paro firme y sin darse cuenta la temperatura a su alrededor aumentó.

Raimundo: BASTA YA. No soportare mas mentiras de tu parte, crees que vine a esta hora solo porque nadie estaría alrededor?, pues te equivocas en este rato Max se contacto conmigo y me lo contó todo, no le falto detalle alguno y vine aquí a averiguar la verdadera razón de tu actitud... yo solí quiero arreglar un poco este desorden y ayudarlos a seguir adelante, pero si tu no cooperas no me dejas mas opción...

Jerry: Dijiste t-todo?

Raimundo: Así es

Jerry: Pero tu ¿por que tu? No eres nadie. Un desconocido para el mundo incluso para tu familia que viene a entrometerse en mi vida exigiendo verdades que no le corresponden, dañas a mis hijos, traumas a la mejor amiga de mi hija, te contactas con el bastardo cobarde y traes un juguete sospechoso e inutil que de no ser por tus ojos anaranjados ya abría roto. Mejor sal de aquí antes de que pierda los estribos y llame a Ramirez para deshacerme de ti al igual que lo hice con los idiotas y crédulos padres de Max...

Raimundo: (amenazante) Controla lo que dices Jerry... estas sobre terreno peligroso y si bien no vine a amenazarte debo advertirte por una razón no me contacto con el mundo... una peligrosa razón en este ultimo tiempo y no te gustaría averiguarla..

Jerry: (nervioso) No me interesa, vete

Raimundo: Bien, trate de razonar contigo, pero no sirvió de nada...mejor averiguare tu falta de interés en el mundo mágico, quizás con ese tal Ramirez o tal vez Herber ellos deben saber algo (comienza a alejarse)

Jerry: ALTO! No lo hagas nadie debe saber que Max se ha ido... muy falta de lazos sanguíneos tenemos, pero es lo único que protege a mi familia en estos momentos, la perfecta cobertura

Raimundo: De qué hablas?

Jerry: Si alguien en el mundo mágico se llega a enterar de que Max no esta, mataran a Alex, Justin, Theresa, si se les da la gana a Harper y aun peor a mi y mis hermanos.

El silencio reina por mucho tiempo y nadie sabe como reaccionar. Max esta impactado con la noticia y viendo a un Jerry muy preocupado.

Finalmente reacciona y se va a la orilla del balcón observando la ciudad de noche...

Raimundo: ' _ Tan pacifica, como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido' _

Jerry: Necesito que no le digas a Max, hay mucho en juego como para que un boca floja como el lo sepa

Raimundo: (sin mirarlo) Lo prometo, no le diré nada a Max ni a nadie de esta conversación, ahora vete antes de que alguien note tu ausencia

Jerry se quedo observando mientras oía las palabras y susurro un gracias apenas audible por el muchacho frente a el.

Raimundo solo subió la vista al cielo y como si fuera un reflejo movió ligeramente la mano y el ventanal se abrió frente a Jerry.

Jerry se sorprendió de tal hecho, sin embargo tenia sueño y no creía lograr algo mas con ese chico al menos esta noche.

Desde lo alto dos chicos fueron a la ventana para despejar sus mentes antes de dormir y vieron todo el intercambio desde lejos, sin lograr escuchar mas que fragmentos de la conversación, ya que con una noche como esa el agotamiento psíquico era demasiado para usar magia.

Con Justin y Alex

Jerry: Deberás obligarme igual que a Harper...

Raimundo: Y por que lo haría?

Jerry: Quiero ver... de lo que eres capaz

Raimundo: Igual que Max

Raimundo escuchaba, tenia un aura extraña a su alrededor y sus ojos brillaban intensamente naranjas otra vez

Justin: No puede ser lo que sucede.. lo quemara también

Antes de que le advirtiera algo a su padre escucho

Raimundo: BASTA YA... Max se contacto conmigo... yo solo quiero arreglar un poco este desorden y ayudarlos a seguir adelante

Jerry: Pero ¿por que tu? No eres nadie. Un desconocido para el mundo... mejor sal de aquí antes de que pierda los estribos...

Raimundo: Por una razón no me contacto con el mundo, una peligrosa razón en este ultimo tiempo y no te gustaría averiguarla

Jerry: No me interesa vete

Raimundo: Bien... averiguare... en el mundo mágico

Jerry: ALTO!

Los ven hablar un poco más y luego reina el silencio. Raimundo se muda a la orilla del balcón y parece pensativo, el aura que lo rodeaba anteriormente desapareció. Los ven mover los labios y cuando Raimundoalza su mirada al cielo Jerry se acerca al ventanal el cual se abre repentinamente sin que nadie lo toque. Jerry se detiene momentáneamente y luego se va cerrando el ventanal. En el balcón se ve a Raimundo pensativo que no piensa siquiera en irse y repentinamente se arroga al piso. Se queda ahí mientras el frío de la noche permanece en el aire y de repente apoya su cabeza atrás comenzando a parpadear toda su imagen.

Sienten su mirada posada en ellos a pesar de tener sus ojos cerrados. Cuando los abre el naranja se ha ido y de no ser por la luz de la luna no notarían como los observa.

Finalmente el sueño por el que fueron a la ventana los alcanza y lentamente comienzan a caer dormidos.

Al abrir los ojo se nuevamente Raimundo ya no estaba y el sol comenzaba a mostrar los primeros rayos del día, deciden ir a sus camas a dormir mas cómodamente olvidando -momentáneamente- el por que se durmieron en el marco de sus ventanas.

En un parque cercano se encuentra una figura apoyada en un árbol al fin teniendo un momento de descanso, pero nadie de los madrugadores que frente a el pasaron notaron unas lágrimas secas casi imperceptibles que ese joven muchacho tenia en el rostro.

Al despertar Max ya convertido en el mismo se dirige a una antigua biblioteca prácticamente abandonada con determinación en su paso. En este punto la escuela ya no interesaba, el trabajo tampoco, ni siquiera el que en dos días haya tenido a lo sumo cuatro horas y media de sueño. Después de lo que le dijo su padre había tomado una decision, no sabia si era posible o no, pero tenia que intentar averiguarlo. No perdía nada al fin y al cabo hoy contactaría a Damren para ir con el y aprender a controlar sus nuevas habilidades.

Ya en la biblioteca busca la sección de magia y pasa su credencial por una ranura. Así un estante se volteo y mostró una biblioteca un poco diferente a la original. Vio para todos lados para asegurarse que nadie lo viera y entro. El librero volvió a su estado normal a su espalda.

Bibliotecario: Buenos días joven. Perdón mi intrusion, pero ¿no debería estar en una escuela o en el Tech de magia?

Max: Buenos días... la verdad es que mi hora libre es hasta las 11:30 por lo que vine a hacer un proyecto para mi curso de hechizos avanzados

Bibliotecario: Oh bien. Si necesita algo me avisa

Max: Gracias, me podria decir donde se encuentra la sección de tiempo, espacio y memoria?

Bibliotecario: Extraña combinación para alguien tan joven

Max: Lo se, pero como dije estoy en hechizos avanzados

Bibliotecario: Claro. Pues esta sección es algo breve y esta casi oculta, debes tener un gran poder mágico para entrar y uno mucho mayor para utilizarlos ¿entendido? (Lo ve asentir) Esta bien si vas al fondo de la biblioteca veras un letrero que dice 25C, entras ahí y la mitad del fondo del pasillo tiene los libros que buscas.

Max: Muchas gracias

Se dirigió según las indicaciones del bibliotecario y este le siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista. Antes de volver a su trabajo susurro "No creo que lo encuentre"

Por otro lado Max ya casi llegaba a su destino. Al encontrar el pasillo se detuvo en la entrada al ver un lugar vacio y con tan solo un letrero. Al intentar entrar y asegurarse que sus ojos no le engañaban escucho un sonido y sintió un ligero hormigueo en su magia como si alguien intentara arrebatársela. De repente una extraña criatura fue arrogada delante de el y lo miro extrañado.

Criatura: ¿Quien eres tu? (Parándose y mirándolo enojado)

Max: Te diré si me dices que eres tu (mirándolo interrogativamente)

Criatura: Yo soy el guardián del espacio-tiempo, mi nombre es Lorf. Ahora responde

Max: Bien pero no le digas a nadie ¿si? Mi nombre es Max Russo

Lord: Max, peculiar nombre para un hechicero

Max: Si bueno he vivido gran parte de mi vida en el mundo mortal no podía tener un nombre que destacara tanto

Lord: Comprendo. Bien ahora vamos a los asuntos que nos competen. Primero que cualquier otra cosa tu eres uno de los pocos magos que me han visto o saben de mi y tienes que mantenerlo así de acuerdo? (Asiente) Segundo mi tarea como guardián del espacio-tiempo es proteger el espacio-tiempo valga la redundancia, es por eso que esta sección esta oculta. Cualquiera que pase vera en esta dirección un pasillo vacío y seguirá siendo así hasta que me entromezca en su magia y examine si es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder manejarlo...

Max: Con que es por eso que sentí como si alguien me intentara arrebatar mi magia

Lorf: (algo avergonzado) Si, pues de esta forma veo si tu magia es capaz de defenderse por si misma o necesita ser activada. (Enojado) Pero deja me decirte que es muy descortés usar tu magia para arrogar a alguien que solo hace su trabajo muchachito

Max: Wow espera un segundo primero es mas descortés entrar en la magia de alguien e intentar arrebatársela y, además, yo no hice nada... ¿como lo habría hecho si no sabia que existías hasta hace apenas unos momentos? Y mucho menos sabia que era tu trabajo

Lorf: Ok ok comprendo tus puntos, pero aun así usaste tu magia no lo niegues. No tienes la edad para tener una magia lo suficientemente poderosa para defenderse sola

Max: Yo no use mi magia, lo que sucede es que hace un tiempo tuve un accidente y mi magia tuvo que asentarse nuevamente, es por ello que actuó sola, es solo magia instintiva supongo, al igual que la tuya antes de caer

Lorf: De que hablas?

Max: De que usaste un hechizo antes de caer no se para que, pero pude ver un resplandor de magia desde tus manos

Lorf: Interesante, ¿que edad dijiste que tienes?

Max: 15, 16 o 17 no estoy seguro

Lorf: Bien debo decir que tu magia es poderosa, pero tus intenciones cuales son?

Max: Eso es algo... complicado y largo de explicar

Lorf: Bueno considerando que nadie viene por acá tengo tiempo de sobra

Max: Y mientras te cuentan puedo revisar los libros? Es que yo no tengo tanto tiempo como tu

Lorf: Bien si quieres te dejo tranquilo, después de todo yo estoy acostumbrado a estar solo. Adios

Max: No, necesito hablar con alguien y no creo que tu le vayas a decir a alguien o si?

Lorf: No, no le cuento a nadie lo prometo

Max: Bien todo empezó...

Max paso un par de minutos recorriendo cada libro hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba, bueno más o menos y el resto del par de horas que le sobraban hasta las once se lo paso contando su historia a Lorf, bueno mas o menos.

Max: Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, sin embargo lo que mas me molesto, bueno aparte de las "mentiras blancas" fue lo facil que se me hizo mentir en ese momento, es como si todo esto me cambio mas de lo que crei y no se si es para bien o para mal

Lorf: Wow tu vida parece telenovela, en cambio la mía es aburridisima hasta ahora lo mas interesante que me ha ocurrido es encontrarme contigo ' _ y vaya interesante _ '

Max: ¿En serio? Y por qué tan interesante? Además de mi novela personal

Lorf: Pues tu magia es fuerte y alcanzo un nivel muy alto, no se si puedes manejar este tipo de magia, pero se que no harás un hechizo mutante (Max se estremece) eso es peligroso, nadie antes me había lanzado volando tan lejos y si no fuera por mi magia quizás hubiera llegado aun mas lejos

Max: No creo, no soy tan poderoso, supongo que mis habilidades secretas ayudan mas de lo que creí

Lorf: En fin debo irme, se supone que cada vez que alguien ingresa a esta sección debe quedar un registro. Nombre, apellido, criatura, nivel de magia y una observación según mi criterio bla bla bla solo papeleo

Max: Aguarda, por favor podrías no hacerlo, no necesito que alguien se entere de esto

Lorf: Pero este es mi trabajo

Max: Al menos podrías ser breve, omitir lo mayor posible y poner el supuesto nivel que tengo

Lorf: ¿Que nivel?

Max: 7

Lorf: (se ríe a carcajadas) Es broma verdad?, tu nivel 7?

Max: Si, hasta hace poco creían que era nivel 4 y se enojaron bastante cuando por cosas del destino el primer numero que se me ocurrió fue 7 al aclarar la situación

Lorf: Bien pondré el nombre que dijiste, nivel 7, hechicero, mi criterio personal evitando evidenciarte lo mas posible, pero solo porque me caíste bien y me gustaría escuchar tu final algún día

Max: Gracias, amigo. Te prometo visitarte algún día cuando no sea un peligro andante bien?

Lorf: Trato, pero intenta ser mas presentable la próxima, pareciera que no has pegado un ojo en días

Max: Trato no vemos Lorf

Lorf: Hasta luego

Max se paro y se dirigió a la salida, al pasar por el bibliotecario este miro, como buscando algo, y luego sonrió burlona mente en dirección de Max, aunque este no lo noto

Bibliotecario: Y encontró lo que necesitaba?

Max: (sonriendo) Sip, gracias por las indicaciones

Bibliotecario: (dejando de sonreír) Ya veo, y justo a tiempo, pero creo que llegara tarde a su clase, ya son las 11:30

Max: No se preocupe por eso, todo tiene margen de error, pero espero no afecte mis propositos tan profundamente

Bibliotecario: Si, pero...

Max: Adiós, que tenga un buen día

Max agito una mano y se esfumo al instante, apareciendo en la biblioteca del mundo mortal y dejando a un bibliotecario abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez

Luego marcho a su casa provisoria y empacó sus cosas. A la media noche se juntaría con Damren y le diría su decisión

En la subestación

Theresa y Jerry atendían la tienda mientras que los chicos fueron a la escuela

Con los chicos a la hora de almuerzo

Alex: Aun no entiendo porque decidiste venir a la escuela Justin

Justin: Tenia la esperanza de que apareciera Max por aquí, además quería hablar contigo sin que mamá o papá estuvieran presentes

Harper: (llega con tres bandejas) Tengan chicos su almuerzo

Alex: Gracias, pero no tengo hambre

Justin: Yo tampoco, además necesito hablar con Alex a solas

Alex: No Justin, Harper se queda ella me contó lo que hizo Raimundo y es parte de la familia tambien. Además ya te dije a ti eso esta mañana antes de salir, sabes perfectamente que es de confianza... perdón Harper

Harper: No hay problema, sabia que le dirías, después de todo este ultimo tiempo son bastante unidos

Justin: Eso no es... bien lo admito, pero ahora solo somos dos, no esta Max para ser mediado con sus excentralidades como siempre lo hacia tenemos que estar unidos

Alex: Justin tiene razón... wow eso fue extraño... en fin ¿de qué querías hablar?

Justin: Pues anoche no podía dormir y fui a la ventana y escuche a papá hablando con Raimundo. Se que es extraño, pero cierto, lo juro

Alex: Te creo, me sucedio lo mismo, aunque no pude escuchar mucho

Justin: Yo tampoco, pero por lo que sé y oí me quede sorprendido, junto con lo que me contaste esta mañana sobre Harper creo que este tal Raimundo es mas de lo que parece

Alex: Si, aunque no entiendo sus acciones, parece estar con muchos problemas y no se que tan culpables somos de ellos

Justin: Lo se, eso me hace tener una sensación extraña, es como si me sintiera mal al pensar en el, al recordar como...

Alex: Como sufría anoche luego de que papa salio del balcón. Yo también lo siento, pero no se que es... (se interrumpe por una carcajada que viene de Harper) ¿Que te ocurre?

Harper: Chicos ustedes son tan graciosos, eso que sienten se llama remordimiento y claro esta mezclado con lástima, y están así por descubrir que a quien juzgaron tan prontamente esta igual o peor que todos nosotros. Yo igual lo siento

Justin: Pues es horrible la sensación, me gustaría deshacerme de ella, pero cuando intento olvidarlo recuerdo a Max

Alex: Yo también y me pregunto si estará pasándola así de mal

Ring Ring Ring

Justin: Bien vayan a clase, yo hablare con el señor Laritate para asegurarme que Max no reprobó el curso por inasistencia, y notas además, si hace falta yo me disfrazo de él y vengo para acá

Alex: Me gustaría verte actuar como Max por todo un día, seria interesante

Justin fue a la oficina del señor Laritate y fue gratamente recibido

Laritate: Ahh, señor Russo ¿que está haciendo por estos lares?

Justin: Que tal señor Laritate ¿como ha estado?

Laritate: Pues como caballo con herraduras nuevas y usted?

Justin: Bien gracias, aunque un poco preocupado por Max

Laritate: Por supuesto él prometió traer unos papeles hoy, pero no se presento... se puede saber por qué?

Justin: Porque esta algo enfermo por el golpe de la otra vez en la cabeza

Laritate: Ya veo, usted vino a entregar la autorización entonces?

Justin: ¿Autorizacion? Perdón pero podría refrescar mi memoria un poco, he estado algo ocupado estos días

Laritate: Claro con la universidad es comprensible que tal si trae los papeles mañana y yo le paso el folleto que conseguí gracias a la página que le di a su hermano cuando hablamos de eso el otro día

Justin: Bien muchas gracias, le molesta si me voy? Es que tengo una llamada que atender

Laritate: No se preocupe señor Russo vaya tranquilo espero mañana los papeles. Hasta luego

Justin: Adiós cuidese

Justin salio de la oficina y contesto

Justin: Qué sucede Zeck?

Zeck: Justin adivina lo que paso cuando encendí mi computadora hace unos minutos

Justin: Inicio sesión o qué se yo, la verdad estoy algo ocupado ahora

Zeck: Bien seré breve entonces. Recuerdas el otro día cuando te obsecionaste con ese tal Raimundo y usaste mi antena para localizarlo y yo te dije "Si no te duermes la desconecto" o algo como eso, no espera era "Tengo sueño si no me dejas dormir te quitare mi antena" no así no era ¿como fue? ...

Justin: Zeck mas breve aun

Zeck: Pero eso no es divertido

Justin: Si no es urgente cortaré

Zeck: No aguarda! De verdad es importante te dire

Justin: Directo al grano, como si tu vida dependiera de ello esta bien?

Zeck: Pero que aburrido

Justin: Zeck!

Zeck: Bien, como si mi vida dependiera de ello... (suspira) aquí voy ¡Justin Raimundo tiene actividad en su cuenta y por lo que veo esta borrando a Max del mapa!

Justin: ¡¿Qué?! Pero por qué!?

Zeck: Es verdad ni siquiera se molesta en ocultarlo por el contrario te dejo un mensaje en tu correo

Justin: Pues abrelo!

Zeck: Eso no es correcto, además es contra las ley

Justin: Hazlo!

Zeck: Pero...

Justin: Zeck ya estas en mi cuenta, si no lo sabias, además yo te doy permiso Ahora Abrelo!

Zeck: Okey...haber dice... Justin bla bla bla... (se aclara la garganta) Justin ahora no entenderás mis acciones, sin embargo yo conozco sus reacciones, por ello adiós, seras el único en tu familia por un tiempo, quizás un año. Si luego es claro les diré la verdad, espero estén preparados; pero nunca olvides: una persona no es todo lo que muestra ser. Saludos de parte de Max... Atte Raimundo

Justin: ¿Que quiere decir eso?

Zeck: Yo que se solo te lo leí mejor apresura te y velo por ti mismo

Justin: Claro, me puedes imprimir el mensaje y llevarlo a la sub... espera mejor iré a tu casa

Zeck: Bien te espero.

Justin corta el teléfono y queda en medio del pasillo de la escuela pensando ' _ es tan raro el mensaje _ ' luego de unos minutos resuelve esperar hasta llegar a casa de Zeck y comienza a leer el folleto que sostenia mientras se sentaba en un banco cercano

NUEVO PLAN DE AISLAMIENTO TEMPORAL. PAT CON ESTA ENTRATEGIA BUSCAMOS AVERIGUAR SI UN CHICO O CHICA CON PROBLEMAS ACADÉMICOS PUEDE MEJORAR AL RECIBIR ATENCION PERSONALIZADA, PARA ASI LOGRAR UNA REGULACION ESCOLAR Y CREAR UN FUTURO MEJOR CON MAS Y MEJORES PROFESIONALES. LOS INTERESADOS EN PROBAR ESTE INNOVADOR METODO DEBEN LLENAR SUS DATOS EN LA PAGINA .CL Y REUNIR LOS DOCUMENTOS NECESARIOS.

NOSOTROS AHORA NO CONTAMOS CON RESULTADOS CONCRETOS POR LO QUE A LOS PRIMEROS 5 INTERESADOS LE OFRECEMOS LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ELEGIR EL DESTINO DE NUESTRAS INSTALACIONES POR EL PAIS PARA COMENZAR A DESARROLLAR EL PAT

En ese instante Justin deja caer el folleto y mira al vacío mas pálido de lo usual. Al reaccionar lo toma del suelo y corre al salón de Alex.

11--11--11--11--11--11--11--11

Si bien requería de un tratamiento inmediato, la situación también era de importancia para Alex y sabia que sino le decía estaría defraudando a quien se había vuelto su mas fiel aliado y confidente en el ultimo tiempo.

Al llegar al salón de artes abrió frenéticamente la puerta, ignoro todas las miradas que se dirigía a el y se concentro en Alex.

Justin: Alex es urgente tienes que acompañarme

Alex: Pero de que estas...?

Justin: No hay tiempo es sobre ÉL

El reconocimiento brillo en el rostro de Alex justo al tiempo que recogía sus cosas y corría del salón dirigiéndole una breve disculpa a la maestra y dando a entender las palabras "emergencia familiar"

Justin: Rápido transportemonos a casa de Zeck

Luego de aparecer allí Zeck se acerco a Justin con papel en mano

Zeck: Justin me gustaría hacer mas pero tengo un examen de electrónica y de irme la computadora ha registrado todo así que usarla y dime se necesitas algo mas

Justin: Gracias amigo esto es muy importante para nosotros

Sin mas Zeck salio por la puerta y ya solos Alex no resistió más y arrastró a Justin frente a la computadora y se sentó junto a él.

Alex: ¿Vas a decirme lo que pasa?

Justin: Ten lee esto... (Alex toma el folleto) y antes de que preguntes cualquier pregunta leelo si?

Alex: (asiente y lo lee) ¿PAT? ¿Que tiene que ver un aislamiento de idiotas con Max?

Justin: El señor Laritate, cuando lo visite esta tarde me pregunto si había llevado la autorización que Max debía llevarle y luego me entrego esto...

Alex: Ve al grano o... (abre los ojos) no, no puede ser por que querría...

Justin: Alex creo que ya lo sabemos, o sino no lo hubiera hecho una vez no?

Alex: No me refiero por que huiría ahora, recién ahora porque si Laritate quería esa autorización significa que Max ha asistido a clases, que el aun sigue por aquí y recién insinúa un escape, podría ser sólo despistandonos para no seguir buscando

Justin: Podrías tener razón, pero...

Alex: Pero...?

Justin: (teclea algo en la computadora volteando la pantalla hacia Alex y dejando sobre el teclado el mensaje impreso) Pero Zeck me dijo sobre lo que hizo Raimundo mientras estábamos en la escuela

Alex: ¿Y que hizo? No entiendo lo que esta en la pantalla

Justin: Raimundo ha eliminado todo lo relacionado a Max ahora no tenemos forma de contactarle o saber de él y nadie mas lo sabia

Alex: ¡¿Por qué?!

Justin: Eso mismo me pregunto, lo único que se es lo que te dije y este mensaje que me envió Raimundo

Alex: (lee el mensaje) Aun es confuso, pero lo que tengo claro es que Raimundo sabe mas sobre esto que nosotros y que ahora que Max se va el lo hara también

Justin: A la misma conclusión llegue yo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer

Alex: ¿Como que no? Justin somos hechiceros nivel 7 tiene que haber algo

Justin: Max es también nivel 7

Alex: Nosotros somos dos, juntos somos mas poderosos que Max por si mismo

Justin: Si, pero la ultima vez fuimos mas poderosos que Maxine

Alex: Sabes siempre pensé que de ser normal Max seria quien nos recordara ese error, no que lo haríamos entre nosotros

Justin: Si, pero ese no es el punto. Si logramos encontrar un hechizo para traer a alguien ante nosotros ¿a quién traeriamos?

Alex: ¡Eso es! Debemos buscar un hechizo si Max logro transportarnos a lugares separados aunque sea por accidente, significa que podemos traerlo acá

Justin: Alex, Max no es una cosa. El hechizo no se ha probado en personas y no sabemos que seriamos capaces de hacerle a el en esta ocasion

Alex: ¡Ag! ¡Bien no hagamos nada y quedamos de brazos cruzados! Después de todo parece que Max ya tiene quien haga las cosas por él

Justin: (abre los ojos) Repite eso otra vez

Alex: Max ya tiene quien haga las cosas por él, estas sordo o qué?

Justin: No, pero viéndolo así me di cuenta de algo ¿desde cuando conocemos a Raimundo EN PERSONA?

Alex: Unos días pero...

Justin: ¿Hace cuanto que no vemos a Max EN PERSONA?

Alex: Unos días pero...

Justin: Y en todo este tiempo excluyendo la llamada ¿se ha contactado con nosotros directamente?

Alex: No, pero por que tantas preguntas?

Justin: No te das cuenta? Hasta desaparecer Max era el único que conocía a Raimundo y fue el intermediario con esa revista. En cambio ahora Max desaparece y Raimundo es el único que sabe de el y es ahora su intermediario con nosotros

Alex: Tienes razón, eso nos deja con pocas opciones para al fin descubrir al tal Raimundo

Justin: Si, o Raimundo tiene a Max o ...

Alex: O Raimundo es Max, pero no crees que es algo descabellado digo para que lo haría si perfectamente podía estar con nosotros en la escuela, fuera de la subestación, o incluso podríamos convencerlo de volver en vez de huir mas lejos

Justin: Sin embargo recuerdas lo que vimos anoche "por una razón no me comunico con el mundo, una ultima razón este ultimo tiempo y no te gustaría averiguarla" Tan solo con recordar eso me temo que sea quizá tanto o mas probable que Raimundo tenga a Max o peor que le haya hecho algo

Alex: No, no debes pensar así, yo soy la pesimista y no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad

Justin: Alex yo solo estoy siendo realista y ambas explicaciones, aunque lo negemos, puede ser

Alex: Pues yo me quedo con que Raimundo es Max y no hay nada que digas que me haga inclinar mi balanza hacia el otro lado

Justin: Alex solo...

Alex: (parándose y preparando su varita) No, ya te dije que no hay nada que me digas que me haga cambiar de idea

Justin: Pero Alex...

Alex: Te veo en casa (desaparece)

Alex aparece en la guarida y abre el libro rápidamente localizando un hechizo

Alex: 'Si Max no quiere vernos, bien pues no lo hará, sin embargo Raimundo tiene que decirme la verdad y no puedo esperar un año para eso'

'Cominis Heresl y el objeto que desea transportar, solo requiere nivel 5... entonces hay que hacerlo

**_Cominis Heresl Raimundo Edmundo Northwood/Max Russo'_ **

En un edificio abandonado mas específicamente en el sótano hay un extraño objeto brillando y lleno de abolladuras, dentro del resplandor se ve a un chico de cabello castaño escribiendo en una libreta furiosamente y rodeado de papeles arrugados. Al momento del hechizo de Alex

Max: Wow mi magia cosquillea que ocurre? La sensación es como si me trataran arrastrar a algún lugar, qué será?... podría ser Cominis Heresl, pero eso es para objetos además debería llevarme cerca del lugar... de seguro esta cápsula neutraliza la magia o algo así al ir con Damren consultaré ahora revisaré la cámara de la guarida

Presiona un botón en una pantalla que despliega con las manos frente a el, y en ella se puede ver a Alex diciendo el hechizo una y otra vez sin resultado

Max: (sonriendo ligeramente) Siempre supe que lo descubrirían, pero creo que no esta muy segura ¿que otra teoría tendrán en mente? Supongo que aprovecharé de enviar el mensaje para Alex, de otra forma no lo leerá

Toma la libreta y saca una hoja con un mensaje en el, lo firma, lo arroga fuera de la esfera de luz y esta desaparece inmediatamente

Max: Ahora veré como reacciona y luego seguiré pensando en el encantamiento indicado

En la guarida Alex dice el hechizo una ultima vez y al fallar nuevamente agacha la cabeza y se dispone a irse cuando un papel cae sobre su cabeza y lo toma entre sus manos. Se da cuenta de que es una nota por lo que lo lee

"Alex se que posiblemente no quieras saber nada de mi en estos momentos, sin embargo se que necesitas explicaciones y te las daré, pero cuando yo mismo las tenga no dudes en que te las comunicare. Quizás hayas leído el mensaje de Justin, quizás lo harás ahora que te lo acabo de mencionar, y entonces te preguntarás ¿por qué tan distintos los mensajes? Pues sencillo son personas distintas, Justin recibió algo mas críptico tal vez pero de ser sencillo ¿le hubiera tomado la importancia que quería que tuviera? No, no lo habría hecho. En cambio tu eres alguien que trabaja con su corazón, con su instinto y quiero que me creas cuando leas mis palabras, así que he aquí este mensaje. Antes de despedirme quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que pude haberte hecho, o por como pudo afectar te el saber la verdad sobre Harper en esa discusión y luego en privado con ella. En verdad espero que seas capaz de creerme y de al menos despejar alguna duda que hayas tenido respecto a mi persona.

Te veré en un año quizá y entonces sabré que decir, o eso espero...

PD: Gracias por el hechizo de transporte, estoy seguro de que de enviarte esto por correo lo hubieras desechado en el acto

PPD: Max esta bien, no te preocupes y el manda a decir que te quiere muchísimo y no quiere que lo olvides porque el nunca lo hará

Adiós Raimundo Edmundo Northwood (quien puede llamarse así ^_^ )"

Alex termina de leer y sonrie un poco, no fue exactamente lo que esperaba, pero le agrado saber que después de que no hizo nada a Harper, aun se disculpo, y que después de todo el sentimentalismo y seriedad intentaba aligerar el ambiente al igual que ella cuando no quiere reconocer que eso paso, por la sencilla razón que todo le afecta. Esto ultimo la dejo con una sonrisa durante el día, porque ahora sabe que detrás de todo ese misterio existe un chico que no sabe lo que sucede, pero intenta averiguarlo para que ella y su familia vuelvan a ser lo que eran hace menos de un mes atrás.

Por otro lado Justin decidió caminar de regreso a casa para continuar leyendo por décima vez el mensaje de Raimundo, para cuando llego a casa lo acababa de terminar nuevamente y esta ultima parte en conjunto con lo sucedido con Max y con su padre este ultimo tiempo lo llevo a analizar las reacciones de su familia.

Su madre no había duda le afectaba y mucho, aun mas sabiendo su incapacidad mágica en estos momentos y el hecho de no poder hacer nada sin levantar sospechas.

Harper y Zeck no eran de esta familia, sin embargo así se les consideraba, al igual que a Mason. Ellos se encontraban en la misma situación de mama, sin magia, exceptuando a Mason eran todos mortales, pero de cualquier forma hombre lobo o no lo único que podía hacer era buscar un rastro y si lo hayaba ir lo mas lejos posible con el, hasta que involucraba a otros y ahí acababa. Sin levantar sospechas. A pesar de eso los cuatro nos ayudaban como podían y nos brindaban su apoyo. Incluso ahora que atendían la subestación.

Por otro lado estaba Alex, quien con toda esta investigación era la mas afectada, ' _ junto conmigo debo admitir _ ', puesto que no importa lo lejos que llegaban, todas las conclusiones que obtenían siempre se les impedía continuar ya sea por algo o alguien. Sin levantar sospechas. Esa pequeña frase tan reiterada en sus pensamientos le molestaba, porque era el constante recordatorio de que papá al parecer sabe mas de lo que demuestra, pero a pesar de eso no dice nada solo esa pequeña frase cuando alguien mas entra en el cuadro.

Entonces comprende a Raimundo, odia con todo su ser admitirlo, pero tenia razon nadie es lo que aparenta... nosotros, los poderosos hechiceros, mientras nos caemos a pedazos somos ayudados por quienes no entienden mucho de nuestro mundo y ellos son quienes nos vuelven a ensamblar y además el es el único, pero no crean que es un héroe, es solo que sin Max, es el único hechicero de la familia y Alex la única hechicera. Sin la atención adecuada de papá, soy el único con un gran conocimiento del mundo mágico aquí y debo proteger a mi familia, preparar a Alex para la competencia y lo que pueda venir en el futuro. Si ese chico es tan malo como creí que era, entonces estamos en problemas, porque es listo y si tiene a Max no se de que será capaz. Sin embargo tiene un lado humano, es tan frágil como cualquiera, anoche fue la prueba y era sincero cuando digo que no podía responder, ya que en el mensaje lo dejo muy claro. Un año, el esta dispuesto a desaparecer un año en busca de respuestas para decirnoslas, y a pesar de poder ser una trampa, yo estoy dispuesto a esperarlas, pero sin bajar la guardia. ' _ Así que preparate Raimundo, porque cuando regreses no lograras bajar mis defensas otra vez, ni tampoco dañar a mi familia, lo prometo' _

En un parque cercano 11:50 pm

Max: ' _ Bien Damren te espero en la plaza, ven antes de que me arrepienta _ ' UF mientras espero deberé concentrarme, ya descance lo o suficiente y necesito mucho poder mágico para lo que haré a continuación...

Max se sienta en el césped y comienza a meditar e intenta enfocar su poder mágico, todo lo necesario para lograr el hechizo que paso toda la tarde ideando para que fuera lo mas correcto y preciso posible.

Diez minutos mas tarde aparece una sombra en el cielo y Damren aterriza frente al muchacho, este estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de su presencia. La criatura alada estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrarlo así, nunca pensó irse le tomaría tanto enfoque, pero bueno no conocía a los hechiceros y sus costumbres, mejor decidió advertirle al muchacho de su presencia con un rugido pero cuando no hubo respuesta pensó tú lo pediste' y lo golpeo con su cola, o eso intento porque cuando su cola se aproximó un resplandor rodeo al muchacho y lo mandó a volar unos metros dejándole un pequeño corte en la cola.

Lo sucedido fue que Max concentró toda su magia para poder hacer algo importante, sin embargo su enfoqu fue tanto que no solo hizo eso sino que además incorporó sus capacidades Hache sin entrenar y se vio envuelto en un campo de energía pura.

Esta mezcla potencio algunas defensas y caracteres que al ser tocado por la cola de Damren, este fue expulsado y cortado ligeramente, una pequeña hoja tocó el escudo y Max abrió los ojos, pero no veía el parque ni a ka criatura frente a él, veía un montón de imágenes de una batalla hechiceros conocidos heridos, desconocidos incluso peor, un flash y un gran salón, unas sombras reunidas en una mesa discutiendo, vio personas mutiladas, cadáveres, torturados, todo a su alrededor y finalmente una habitación con un artefacto tallado completamente con símbolos

X: Gracias a ti esto es solo el comienzo...

Su familia aterrada con estas palabras y entonces negro.

' _ Será mejor comenzar' _

" **_De cada persona, un nombre y rostro borrado_ **

**_En cada momento , un hueco dejado_ **

**_En ambos mundos la historia ha cambiado_ **

**_Y alguien ha sido olvidado._ **

**_Lágrima a lágrima se ha abandonado_ **

**_A todo aquel que sería castigado_ **

**_Solo si él no ha regresado..._ **

**_Solo tres antes lo han mencionado_ **

**_Durante un tiempo determinado,_ **

**_Sin embargo cuando sea la hora de volver_ **

**_Todo se habrá restaurado_ **

**_Y el fin habrá comenzado_ ** "

Damren fue despertado por una pequeña sacudida y vio como el muchacho decía unas palabras, las últimas casi en un susurro, entonces una ola de poder recorrió todo el lugar y más. Cuando volteo a ver al frente, vio al muchacho acercarse rápido y se veía normal.

Max: Fue menos agotador de lo que pensé. ¿Estas bien Damren? ¿Por qué estas tirado en el suelo?

Damren: (miro sorprendido) Estoy bien y no importa, pero ¿qué fue lo agotador?

Max: Esto (le pasa un trozo de papel con las palabras anteriores excepto...) es un hechizo, así nadie mas que ustedes me recordara y protegeré a mi familia de paso

Damren: ¿Y lo último? (Max mira confundido) No importa vamos

Y desaparecieron en el cielo de media noche...


End file.
